


The Magic Shop

by DuchessBelle17



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessBelle17/pseuds/DuchessBelle17
Summary: How could she get her fresh start in a city ran by Klaus Mikealson?





	1. Chapter 1

New story, just testing the waters to see where it'll go.

Please R&R

Prologue:

After a month in the prison world together Bonnie and Damon are having their usual pancake breakfast when Damon starts a conversation that changes the course of their relationship.

"You know witchy I think you would've liked me as a human" Damon said chewing on his pancake

"Hmm really? I have a feeling a landowner from the 1800's wouldn't have been my type" Bonnie said playfully

"I'm serious. Imagine all this handsomeness, plus I was a social justice fighter"

"You? Social justice fighter?"

"Yea, Bon, I was against slavery and I was against the war"

"So you were a hippy?" Bonnie said giggling

"Please I ran with some hippies in the sixties...they weren't that impressive" Damon said rolling his eyes and stealing a piece of bacon from Bonnie's plate

Bonnie laughed and swatted his arm

"This is nice...seeing this side of you" Bonnie said looking into his blue eyes, she'd never noticed how stunningly blue they were

Damon smiled "I guess I should show this side more often" he looked into her brilliant green eyes, he'd never noticed how enchanting they were.

Damon leaned closer to Bonnie and she leaned closer as well, until their lips met in a slow kiss.

Somehow without her barely registering the movement, Damon had moved them to the couch and they were engaged in a heavy make out session.

Soon Bonnie could feel Damon's hardness pressed against her leg, which seemed to clear some of the fog from her brain.

"Damon...what are we doing?" Bonnie said as his lips traveled to her neck, and his hands ran down her sides and one hand began to creep under her shirt, fiddling with her bra.

"Something that's been long over due...don't fight it Bonnie, I need you...we need each other" Damon says as he continues to assault her neck.

Bonnie wanted to protest more 'what about Elena?' was on the tip of her tongue. But she gave into the feeling and helped Damon as they shed each other of their clothing.

When Damon enters Bonnie the first time, she feels a myriad of emotions; powerful, desired, and happy, for the first time she is being selfish and doing something that makes her feel good, and not thinking of the consequences.

After several weeks of being together, Damon makes a decision.

"When we get out...I'm going to leave Elena"

Bonnie is stunned and puts her book down.

"What?" she says, needing him to repeat the words again

"I'm serious. I'm leaving Elena. Bonnie, after all this, I can't live without you" Damon pulls her closer and kisses her lips.

"If we get out" Bonnie adds softly

"Don't say that, I know we will, I have faith in you, I have faith in us" Damon says, tossing the book out of her hand and pulling her onto his lap.

"Bonnie...I'm falling in love with you. I wish I would've seen you sooner...so much could have been different" Damon said bringing her lips down in a sweet kiss.

"Damon...I'm falling for you too" Bonnie says happily smiling back.

When Bonnie returns from the prison world after fighting Kai, she is surprised, but not really, to find Damon and Elena have reignited their passion and are back together like nothing ever happened.

After everyone celebrates her return, she can barely stand to be in the same room with the couple and excuses herself to leave her own party.

Damon offers to give her a ride home and before she can reject his offer he is pulling her into his car.

Damon knows he owes Bonnie an explanation.

They drive silently in the car for a moment, before Damon starts.

"Bonnie. When you got stuck in the prison world with Kai…I didn't know if you were ever getting out…it was just easier to…fall back in to place"

Bonnie offers no response, until she is out of his car. She jumps out and Damon follow's behind her.

"You lied to me!" Bonnie yelled in her driveway, as she stomped towards her house

"I'm sorry Bonnie! Elena needs me!" Damon said walking after her

"What about me?" Bonnie says, she can't remember the last time she's said those words

"I…care about you too" Damon says defeated

Bonnie slams the door in his face.

She walks to her kitchen, grabbing a glass and pulling the unfinished bottle of wine out her fridge.

"Don't you cry over that bastard Bonnie! Don't you do it!" Bonnie says over and over to herself as she pours herself a glass.

She looks over to her table, and sees a stack of mail she'd tossed carelessly earlier.

She flips through the mail and sees a letter that catches her eye.

"You're leaving?" Caroline says in shock

"You just got back" Elena says sadly

"I know guys, but honestly after everything, I just need a fresh start. I promise I'll visit after I'm settled" Bonnie says sipping her tea as she sat in the boarding house. Damon stood behind the others, his back to the them as he pretended to fix a drink at his mini bar. He was upset and hurt that Bonnie had decided to leave Mystic Falls. Even though he really couldn't blame her. He'd messed things up badly between them and hurt her, now he felt like Bonnie was running.

"Where will you go?" Stefan asks. He was surprised that Bonnie would make such a bold choice, and depart from Mystic Falls by herself.

"New Orleans. A distant cousin of mine died, and he left me his magic shop and his apartment" Bonnie said

"What cousin?" Caroline asked curiously

"Anthony Bennett. We'd only met a few times through grams. I'm surprised he left me his shop, but I guess there aren't too many Bennett witches around" Bonnie shrugged. She didn't go into the details of how this shop would be her fresh start and how desperately she needed to get out of this town, far away from the drama, far away from Damon and his lies, and far away from the love oozing from Damon and Elena.

"You promise to call, and visit?" Caroline said getting all teary eyed

"I do. It's going to be fine guys...I just need to do something different."

Bonnie blasts her music as she passes the sign that says 'Welcome to Louisiana' she smiles and takes in the new scenery. "A fresh start" she whispers as her car heads toward New Orleans.

Bonnie pulls up to the beautiful brick building. As she gets out of the car she sees an older woman come out of the building.

"You must be Bonnie. We spoke on the phone yesterday, I'm Madame Josephine LaRue, you can call me Josephine" The woman gave Bonnie a small hug and ushered her inside."

Bonnie walked inside and saw the beautiful magic shop. The powerful herbs and magical objects were neatly placed on shelves and towards the back of the shop were two registers and small room hidden by a curtain.

"Back there is where Anthony used to do his readings for the tourists, and where he would mix some of his potions, he was the best potion maker in the Quarter" Josephine showed Bonnie around the shop.

"It's beautiful..." Bonnie looked around her eyes in amazement. She'd never seen such a wonderful place. The shop wasn't too small or too large, yet it felt so comfortable, and warm and inviting.

"Yes. You've got big shoes to fill Bonnie. The people of the Quarter and the tourists love this shop" Josephine ushered Bonnie out of the shop and to the large red door beside the shop.

"Let me show you the apartment." She and Bonnie walked up the stairs and opened another door. The apartment was just like the shop, not too small and not too big. It was charming and already felt like home.

Bonnie could see from the door the living room with the fireplace, a few plants on the window, she walked farther and saw a small breakfast nook and a decent sized kitchen with granite countertops.

"It's two bedrooms, one bathroom, Anthony kept it in nice shape." Josephine said as she walked over to the coffee table in the living room and saw a picture of her and Anthony this past holiday. Anthony was a tall bald man, who had won the heart of the Quarter with his magical skills and his kindness.

"He was like my brother, he will be missed" Josephine said holding the picture

"I'm sorry. I barely knew him, yet he has been generous enough to leave me all of this" Bonnie said looking around

"He knew you would need this place" Josephine said looking at Bonnie with kind eyes

"He did?...I mean, why would he think that?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Anthony was a man of many talents. 1 week before he died he met with me and a lawyer, he said his cousin Bonnie was in need of a fresh start, and this was the place he needed to be. This was the place, she would find her best self. He made the arrangements to leave you everything."

"Wait, did Anthony know he was dying?" Bonnie asked, realizing that when he'd made those arrangements, she'd just returned from the prison world.

"He knew death was coming. When you get to be as old as us, the spirits talk to you, when your young it's a distant whisper, but when you get older it gets louder, and soon you can start to see them, just sitting beside you, talking to you, like it's a regular day. That's when you know, your spirit is getting closer to their plane of existence, and farther away from this one."

Bonnie nodded in understanding.

"Before you settle in and unpack, I should also let you know that Anthony was a trusted member of our counsel, and now that you are here taking over his business, I'm sure the rest of the counsel will welcome you to take his seat to help represent the witches, it also doesn't hurt that your also a Bennett witch."

"Counsel? Representing the witches?" Bonnie asked

"Oh I'm sorry darling look at me getting ahead of myself. Come sit, I still remember where Anthony keeps his tea."

Bonnie put her bag down and sat down at the breakfast nook.

Madame Josephine brought mugs of tea over and sat across from her.

"New Orleans has been a safe haven for all supernaturals for hundreds of years. Obviously having witches, werewolves, and vampires living in one city can be very...chaotic. In order to keep the peace we established the supernatural counsel and each supernatural is represented on the board, 50 years ago we included humans."

"Humans are on the counsel? They know about supernaturals?" Bonnie asked.

"Only the humans in leadership positions around the city. The mayor, police chief, and a priest who works for a church that's been an institution of the city for over 100 years. It's easier to include some humans in on this world. When a body shows up in the morgue with two bite marks on its neck or claw marks on its chest, the humans do a better job at covering it up. Vampire compulsion isn't always the answer."

"Mystic Falls had a similar working counsel, but it was just mainly humans" Bonnie added.

"Yes, I've heard all about Mystic Falls and the supernatural entities and events that seem to be attracted to that town" Josephine said

"You have no idea" Bonnie said shaking her head and laughing. It felt good to laugh about the chaos of Mystic Falls, like it was all behind her now.

The next day Bonnie wakes up and goes to the shop.

She takes her time learning all the items in the shop, and straightening up a few things. When she goes to the backroom, she is surprised to see a red envelope with her name written on it in cursive letters sitting on the table. She picks up the envelope and opens it. Inside is a handwritten letter from Anthony.

Dear Bonnie,

I hope you are settling in well, and Josephine didn't talk to your head off, that woman is a chatter box. I'm writing this letter to you in my last days here on this side. Your grams spoke with me a few days ago. Told me you'd had a rough time in that Mystic Falls. She was tired of watching you be so unhappy. We both decided that there was no better option to pick up my work and carry on the legacy of the magic shop than you. We want you to build a new and better life Bonnie. Explore the city, enjoy the music and the people, meet new friends, and discover a new and bolder Bonnie Bennett. 

P.S

I'm also leaving you with a list of my favorite suppliers for all the ingredients and merchandise for the shop. 

Bonnie finished reading the letter with happy tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

The next day Bonnie wakes up. From her window she can see the streets of the Quarter, already filled with people, and feel the magic in the air.

Bonnie smiled taking in a deep breath. After getting ready and having some breakfast she made her way down to the shop.

As soon as Bonnie flipped the 'open' sign on and went to straighten up some of the shelves she heard the bell of the door opening.

Bonnie turned and saw a tall dark and handsome man walking into the shop looking around very pleased at the appearance. When he spotted Bonnie he walked towards her and introduced himself.

"Hello there. You must be Bonnie, I'm Vincent. Madame Josephine asked me to come check on you, see how you're adjusting"

"Nice to meet you Vincent."

"Oh I also am here to let you know that Madame Josephine wants you to attend the council meeting this Friday afternoon. Give me your number and text you the location" Bonnie nodded and gave Vincent her number.

After Vincent left, a few tourists came in and out and purchased a few things.

Towards the middle of the day as Bonnie is working, a little girl bounces into shop followed by a tall blonde witch.

"Hope slow down" Freya said as they came into the shop

Bonnie saw the little girl and smiled looking up to Freya

"Hi I'm Freya, and this little wild thing is my niece Hope"

"Hi, I'm Bonnie"

"So is this your shop now?" Hope asked sadly. She had known Anthony, and thought he was a nice man.

"We were sorry to hear Anthony died" Freya added sadly

"Yes, he was my cousin and he left me his shop" Bonnie said

"Oh, does that mean, you're a Bennett witch as well?" Freya asked curiously. It was such a rarity to meet that many Bennett witches, she felt honored to be before this girl that had such a powerful bloodline.

"Yes"

"That's great" Freya and Bonnie smiled at each other, even though they'd just met, Bonnie could tell Freya was a kind witch.

"Oh I almost forgot, we're here because Hope is starting to develop her powers and we wanted to know if you had any recommendations for easy spells she could start with" Freya asked

Bonnie nodded and smiled, pulling a small grimoire from the back room.

"Here are a few spells for beginning witches, I remember a few of these that my Grams taught me" Bonnie said, smiling fondly as she flipped through the book.

Freya flipped through them as well, and Hope jumped up excitingly.

Bonnie looked down at Hope, she grabbed a feather from one of the shelves and bent down to be face to face with Hope.

"Look, I'll show you the first spell my grams taught me." Bonnie let the feather float in her hand and Hope's eyes lit up with wonder and her mouth made an O face.

"Now you try. There's no spell. Just close your eyes and imagine the feather floating. Let your magic carry the feather." Bonnie said holding the feather on her palm.

Hope closed her eyes and took a few breaths. After a few tries she was able to get the feather to float a little above Bonnie's palm.

Freya and Bonnie clapped for Hope as she wore a proud smile on her face.

"Bonnie, I've never seen her so happy to do practiced magic. Would you consider giving lessons?" Freya asked

"Umm, wouldn't you want to teach Hope?" Bonnie asked. She could feel the power radiating off of Freya.

Freya made a sad face, "well, unfortunately I wasn't taught magic in the most conventional way. I was never taught beginner spells, and honestly I don't know how to teach magic"

Bonnie nodded. "My grams taught me a lot of beginner spells. I would be more than happy to show Hope"

Hope clapped and squealed excitedly "oh thank you Bonnie" Hope hugged her.

As Bonnie and Freya were discussing the details of Hope's magic lessons, she heard the door to the shop open.

A few brisk footsteps were heard and Hope turned and screamed "daddy", causing Freya and Bonnie to look over.

Bonnie's whole body is frozen. Her brain is trying to process the sudden rush of information.

Klaus is in New Orleans.

Klaus is in her shop.

Hope called Klaus daddy, which means that Klaus has a daughter….a daughter…. a sweet little witchling daughter

"Hey Nik" Freya says smiling at her brother

Klaus hugs Hope and is about to pick her up when he looks over and sees Bonnie, starring at him wide eyed.

Klaus equally stares confused.

Freya and Hope look between the two of them, waiting on either one of them to say something.

"Klaus?" Bonnie finally says

"Witch?" Klaus says in equal response.

"Daddy you know Bonnie?" Hope asks innocently

"Yes, you could say that we are acquainted" Klaus says plastering a smile on his face for his daughter

"Ha" Bonnie says in response

"How do you two know each other" Freya asked. Sometimes Klaus' history was still a mystery to Freya, and she is surprised to find out that he knows Bonnie

"Long story" Bonnie and Klaus both say at the same time which raising even more suspicion.

"Ok...Bonnie, I'll call you about scheduling the first lesson with Hope" Freya said trying to remove her and Hope from the tension in the shop.

"Session with Hope?" Klaus said glancing at all three witches

"Bonnie is going to give me magic lessons daddy. Look what she just taught me" Hope said grabbing the feather. She placed the feather on Klaus' palm and closed her eyes and focused.

Klaus' eyes widened as he watched his little girl float the feather above his palm. His heart swelled with pride.

"Good job Hope" Bonnie said giving Hope's shoulder a squeeze.

"Well done love" Klaus said hugging Hope, he was very proud of her.

Hope smiled, she couldn't wait to get home to show the rest of her family what she had learned.

When Hope and Freya left, Klaus stayed behind to speak or rather question Bonnie.

"What are you doing in my city little witch?" Klaus asked curiously as soon as Hope and Freya left.

"Your city?" Bonnie huffed

"Yes, New Orleans has a special place for my family. Now answer my question." Klaus said

"You have a daughter?" Bonnie said not answering Klaus' questions.

"Yes, I have a child" Klaus huffed, she was still a little stubborn witch. He knew Bonnie was no threat to his family, but he still wanted to know what Bonnie was doing here.

"This is my shop now, Anthony Bennett was my cousin and he left it to me" Bonnie said

"Oh, I almost forgot about Anthony being a Bennett. I had a lot of respect for him, and of course all the work he did with the counsel, he will truly be missed." Klaus said. He had come to Anthony many times, seeking counsel on how to get the witches to cooperate with him, as he took over the city.

"You're on the counsel too?" Bonnie asked. Who was this new Klaus, who had a daughter, and was a member of the counsel…this Klaus seemed…normal.

"Yes little witch. I suppose you will be taking Anthony's seat with the counsel?" Klaus said.

"Madame Josephine invited me to take his seat" Bonnie said, she tilted her head a bit as she answered Klaus. He seemed different.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry...I just can't believe that beautiful little girl is your...daughter" Bonnie said in disbelief a humorous smirk on her face.

"Believe it witch" Klaus huffed

"So...Freya mentioned something about lessons?" Klaus asked

"Oh yes...Freya asked if I could give Hope lessons. She said she wasn't that great at teaching magic..."

"Well...the floating feather was good...so how much?" Klaus said opening his wallet

"What?" Bonnie asked

"How much for the lessons, little witch?"

"Umm...I hadn't thought about that. I wasn't going to charge to teach Hope...but now that I know you're her father...I'll have a list of prices drawn up" Bonnie added with an eyeroll

Klaus smirked, how long had it been since someone outside his family talked to him like this. A rebellious little witch somehow seemed refreshing.

"Well then little witch, I suppose I'll see you around" Klaus said as he turned on his heels leaving the shop

Bonnie was watching him leave until she noticed the book Hope and Freya had left.

"Oh Klaus, Hope forgot her book" Klaus turned and watched as Bonnie met him halfway in between the shelves. Bonnie handed him the book, their fingers brushed against each other, causing a shock. Klaus made a face at Bonnie causing her to huff

"Like I did it on purpose" Bonnie shook her head

Klaus narrowed his eyes, not threateningly, but just a little suspiciously at Bonnie. Who in return rolled her eyes.

Klaus turned and left the shop.

Bonnie watched his retreating figure, in disbelief that Klaus Mikealson was not only in New Orleans, but apparently had a daughter too.

"When is my life ever going to be normal" Bonnie said shaking here head as she straightened up a few shelves in her shop.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter.

On Saturday Bonnie goes to her first city council meeting.

The meeting is held in secret in a large boardroom in the basement of the New Orleans City Counsel Building.

She is greeted by Vincent and Josephine who introduce her to the wolves Jackson and Zander, the human representatives Father Kieran and his niece Camilla.

Bonnie was happy to see Freya as another representative on the council for the witches, and she should not have been surprised when Josephine steered her towards one of the vampire representative and saw Elijah Mikaelson.

"Bonnie, this is Elijah Mikaelson" Josephine said introducing them.

"Ms. Bennett and I are already well acquainted, Madame Josephine" Elijah said shaking Bonnie's hand. Bonnie kept a neutral face.

"Elijah…pleasant to see you again"

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Bonnie. Congratulations on taking over our dearly departed Anthony's shop"

Bonnie nodded, "thank you Elijah".

"So Bonnie, do you know my whole family?" Freya asked curiously

"You're a Mikaelson?" Bonnie said stunned. She'd assumed that Freya was related to Hope's mother and not the Mikaelson's.

"Yea…it's kind of a long story" Freya said.

"Oh…well to answer your question I am acquainted with most of the Mikealson siblings, when they spent some time in my hometown Mystic Falls" Bonnie said

Freya nodded, she hadn't probed too much on her family's time before New Orleans, but now she was very curious.

During Bonnie's explanation a tall dark and handsome man walked into the room.

He looked Bonnie up and down and smiled.

"You must be the famous Bonnie Bennett, I've been hearing about. I'm Marcel Gerard."

Bonnie smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you"

"I heard you were the witch that almost killed Klaus" Marcel said while shaking Bonnie's hand, he wore a smirk on his face that reminded her of a certain psychotic hybrid.

Freya's eyes widen at that new piece of information. She was definitely scheduling a lunch with Bonnie to get some of this juicy information about her family.

"Something like that" Bonnie said nonchalantly. She didn't want to get into details.

Suddenly Klaus stormed in and the group dispersed taking their seats. Bonnie frowned at their quick movements to Klaus' arrival, but also took her seat next to Vincent.

Klaus sat at the head of the table, and greeted all the factions. When he got to the witches he smirked at Bonnie.

"Oh yes, it seems the witches have a new witchling representing their faction."

Klaus smiled as he leaned in his chair. He would make getting under the witch's skin his new favorite past time during counsel meetings.

"Welcome little witch" Klaus bit out sarcastically

"Thank you hybrid" Bonnie bit out in the same tone

Vincent gave Bonnie a strange look, raising his eyebrows at her, as Josephine looked impressed. She was happy to know that Bonnie wasn't afraid of the hybrid.

"Welcome Bonnie. Now that the introductions are done. We can move on to a concerning matter at hand" Elijah said nodding to Bonnie and then turning to Klaus.

"Ah yes, Jackson, Zander, it seems there is a bit of a werewolf problem. Wolves have been coming into the city limits during the full moon. Some tourists were hurt, Father Kieran and Camille helped get them to the hospital." Klaus said

"The wolves that have been coming into the city, are not part of our pack. We assumed they were wolves trying to get your attention so you'd turn them into hybrids" Jackson sneered.

Bonnie noticed the discontent Jackson seemed to have for Klaus, obviously there was a story there.

"All potential hybrids would come to my pack in their human form, and not terrorize the city. That's not how you get my attention, that's how you get killed" Klaus snapped at Jackson.

"Regardless, until this is taken care of, we need to find a way to protect the people." Camilla said trying to keep the focus on the real problem.

"I suggest a curfew for everyone. We can let them know it's for their safety, until this wolf problem is solved" Klaus said shrugging

"That's a little extreme" Vincent said quietly towards Josephine, but Bonnie was able to hear him.

"Yea, are we all teenagers now" Bonnie said rolling her eyes. Vincent tried to hide the smirk that formed.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, hearing Bonnie's comment like most of the supernaturals.

"Well what do you suggest little witch?" Klaus said impatiently to Bonnie

"Do you know where these wolves are coming from?" Bonnie said looking towards Jackson and completely ignoring Klaus.

Jackson smiled, enjoying this new witch and her clear disrespect to the hybrid king.

"We don't know. No one from my pack has been able to trace their scent. But we think they're looking for something." Jackson said

"Why do you think that?" Elijah said

"Their pattern is the same every full moon. They emerge from the woods, roam the cemetery, and sniff around the Quarter. The way they move together, suggest they're looking for something. We usually attack and push them back by the time they get too far in the Quarter" Zander explained.

"That does suggest they're looking for something" Marcel said

"No it doesn't. Wolves are not always predictable and follow the same patterns time after time" Klaus snapped, he hadn't planned on drawing this meeting out, and it seemed the witch had opened up a whole new discussion.

"But their hunting patterns are usually predictable" Bonnie defends, remembering some of her talks with Tyler.

Klaus makes a contemplative face at Bonnie.

"Well little witch, it seems you've volunteered to assist the wolves in their investigation." Klaus said

"What?" Bonnie says confused, but before she can say more Klaus interrupts her

"We'll install the curfew until further notice, Bonnie we look forward to hearing your report at the next meeting."

Even though obviously some people didn't agree with the curfew, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Bonnie made a face and Vincent looked over at her. Watching Bonnie challenge Klaus had given him some courage to speak up.

"The witches will agree if the curfew is lowered for this Sunday. The spring equinox is happening, and witches will want to celebrate until late in the day"

Josephine smiled at Vincent. She was going to speak to Klaus later about the event, but she was proud that Vincent had spoken up during the meeting.

Klaus looked to Josephine who nodded confirming the holiday.

"That's fine" Klaus said, remembering that Hope also enjoyed those celebrations.

"Who made him king?" Bonnie said to Vincent, not so quietly

The whole room gave Bonnie a nervous look, had she really not noticed that the hybrid was king of the city.

"I suggest you learn how things work in this city little witch, it'll make your stay here a lot more…pleasant" Klaus said, smirking at Bonnie. He was enjoying having power over the witch.

"Is that so?" Bonnie said leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms and, narrowing her eyes at Klaus.

"It is" Klaus said also leaning back letting his hands settle on the arm rests of his chair.

The room was quiet as they watched Bonnie and Klaus have a starring contest. Freya and Marcel were definitely entertained, Jackson and Josephine were happy to have someone on the counsel that wasn't afraid to challenge Klaus, and Elijah wondered how Bonnie's presence would affect the dynamic of the counsel, and the rest just wondered who was this feisty little witch.

"Well…if there are no other issues to discuss I believe we can adjourn" Elijah said, breaking some of the tension Bonnie and Klaus had caused.

"Is that alright with his majesty" came flying out of Bonnie's mouth before she could stop herself.

Everyone's eyes widened, with the exception of Josephine and Elijah.

Klaus smirked, staring directly at Bonnie and saying "meeting adjourned".

After the meeting Bonnie and Vincent walk together back to her shop, while Josephine went to join the other witches in the Quarter.

"Are you insane, challenging Klaus like that?" Vincent said in amazement and worry for her. Klaus didn't take people challenging his authority very well.

"I'm not afraid of Klaus" Bonnie said, a frown forming on her face. Was the whole counsel afraid of him?

"You should be." Vincent says warningly. He'd seen Klaus' wrath first hand.

"I've went toe to toe with him before." Bonnie said unlocking the door to her shop

Vincent contemplated her words for a moment.

"Wait! You mentioned you were from Mystic Falls. Are you the witch from Mystic Falls that fought him?" Vincent asked curiously

"Yea" Bonnie said sighing. She didn't want a reminder of her past

"Wow, so now I know you're not all talk. You and Klaus have a history." Vincent says, helping Bonnie turn on the lights of her shop and open for business.

"I guess you could say I have a history with his whole family, except Freya and Hope, I see they're the new additions to the family" Bonnie said, trying to probe information about Freya and Hope from Vincent.

"Yea apparently Freya was the first born and was given to her aunt by their mother in exchange for helping her have children."

"But she's human? How is that possible?"

"Some sleeping curse, she would sleep for centuries at a time"

"Wow"

"And Hope? Is her mother…around…" Bonnie asked. The curiosity behind Hope's birth had been at the forefront of her mind all week.

"A werewolf named Hayley. You met her widower Jackson in the meeting today" Vincent said sadly

"Widower? Oh she's…dead" Bonnie said. Her heart suddenly hurting for Hope. She knew what it was like to grow up without a mother.

"Yea, she married Jackson a little bit after Hope was born. She was killed by the aunt that raised Freya. She was trying to get Hope when she was a baby in order to raise her like she did Freya, and Hayley died protecting her."

"That's awful" Bonnie said listening and taking in all this information.

"Jackson blames Klaus. Thinks he didn't do a good enough job to protect her." Vincent added

"I could tell in the meeting." Bonnie said

"Yea, but the Mikealson's stepped up and raised Hope together" Vincent said, straightening out some grimoires in the back of the shop for Bonnie

"So Klaus is over the counsel or something?" Bonnie asked. She was enjoying her talk with Vincent, he was a wealth of information.

Vincent shook his head.

"Back in the 50's Klaus ran the city. When he returned he took control again from Marcel. "

"Ran the city?" Bonnie asked, she hoped Vincent wasn't about to say what she was thinking

"Klaus is the king of the city" Vincent said confirming Bonnie's nightmare

"Nooo" Bonnie said in shock. It was one thing when she just thought he lived here, then also on the counsel, but king was a whole other problem.

How could Bonnie get her fresh start in a city that was run by Klaus Mikealson?

Marcel, Klaus, Freya, and Elijah walk quietly back to the Mikealson compound.

"Please give me all the details on Bonnie Bennett. Any witch that talks to you like that, I have to buy dinner." Marcel said jokingly to Klaus.

"The little witch better stay in line, before I send her back to Mystic Falls in a UPS box…ground service" Klaus spat as he opened the door to their home, heading straight to his study.

Causing Marcel and Freya to laugh. Bonnie had definitely gotten under Klaus' skin.

"Yes Marcel, as you can see, Niklaus and Bonnie have quite an…adversarial relationship" Elijah said following Klaus inside.

"Adversarial isn't the half of it. I couldn't tell if they wanted to kill each other or…" Marcel trailed off rolling his eyebrows to fill in the rest of his sentence.

Elijah sighed, he was in need of a drink and a good book to spend the rest of his Saturday.

"What's all the commotion?" Rebekah said coming out of the kitchen with Hope following behind her.

"Aunt Bekah and I made cookies" Hope said happily.

"Yummy" Freya said smiling at Hope and following her into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you've heard about Bonnie Bennett's arrival in New Orleans. She's taken over Anthony's shop" Elijah said informing his sister

"Oh yes, I believe Nik stomped in here a few days ago and mentioned it." Rebekah said bored. She had no interest in Bonnie's arrival, certain that Bonnie's presence in the Quarter wouldn't be affecting her.

"She's taken his seat on the counsel, and her and Klaus had a show down today. Like good old western show down." Marcel said, he had a feeling that counsel meetings were about to become a lot more entertaining.

Rebekah smirked. She'd forgotten how feisty the witch could be, suddenly remembering a certain argument between her and Klaus where she told him 'you bother me'. She'd almost had to stop torturing Damon, to laugh at the witch's little quip to her brother.

"Good. Nik needs someone to challenge that massive ego ever so often" Rebekah said going back to help Hope and Freya in the kitchen.

Bonnie is helping a witch from the Quarter gather ingredients for a spell when a young witch with long black hair walks in.

Bonnie smiles and greets her.

"Hello, I'm Bonnie. Can I help you find anything?"

"Hi I'm Davina, I'm looking for basil leaves, whole cloves, and rose petals"

Bonnie thinks as she gathers the ingredients from the shelves. She smiles when she recognizes the ingredients

"Love potion?" Bonnie asks smiling

"Not necessarily to make him love me. But just to help him express his love…ugh basically I want to know if my boyfriend loves me or not" Davina said frustratingly

"Then you don't want to make a love potion. Just a simple truth serum" Bonnie advised

"Well he's…kind of prickly. I don't want him walking around telling the truth to everyone for a week or something" Davina said jokingly, but kind of seriously

"You can make a truth serum that only lasts for a few hours. I can make it for you, or at least show you the ingredients you would need"

"Oh wow Bonnie, could you help me make it if I buy the ingredients"

Bonnie nodded, and helped Davina gather the ingredients.

Together in her back room she showed Davina how to make the serum.

When the serum was ready, Davina helps Bonnie clean up.

"So who's the lucky person?" Bonnie asked

"My boyfriend's name is Kol" Davina said

Bonnie thought for a moment, surely it couldn't be…

But Bonnie's train of thought is cut short when Kol Mikealson himself comes strolling into the shop.

Davina sees him and smiles.

How was Kol Mikealson alive? Bonnie thinks as she watches the couple embrace.

Kol looks up and Bonnie swears that signature smirk runs in the family.

"Well well well, look what little witch blew in from Mystic Falls" Kol said. He'd already heard from Klaus and Elijah that Bonnie was now the new owner of the magic shop.

Davina stared between them.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, Bonnie's friends are responsible for my first death" Kol snarled, exposing his fangs

"Unless you want your second death, I suggest you put those away" Bonnie quipped

Kol retracted his fangs and smiled.

"Oh come on Bonnie, I was just kidding, you're no fun" Kol said leaning on one of her shelves and staring at her.

"How are you alive?" Bonnie asked

"Oh that was me. It's kind of a long story but I basically pulled his body back from the other side" Davina said.

"Interesting" Bonnie said. It seemed her day was nothing but Mikealson's.

"Well come on Koli bear, we don't want to be late for our date. Thanks so much for all your help Bonnie." Davina said winking at Bonnie

Bonnie smirked at 'koli bear' and Kol playfully rolled his eyes at Davina choosing to use the nickname in front of Bonnie

"No problem" Bonnie said as she watched the couple leave her shop.

Bonnie decided it was late enough, and cleaned up the shop and switched on the 'closed' sign.

She needed rest and a glass of wine.

On Sunday morning, Freya and Rebekah bring Hope to the magic shop for her first lesson.

Hope jumps for joy when she sees Bonnie, hugging Bonnie tightly showing her excitement to start her magic lessons.

Bonnie leads Hope into the shop as she speaks to Freya, and gives Rebekah a small hello.

While Freya helps Hope get ready in the back of the shop, Rebekah stays up front to speak with Bonnie.

"So Bonnie, what brings you to New Orleans?" Rebekah was curious to know why the witch would leave her home and friends to come all the way to New Orleans.

"I just needed a fresh start. You know how...chaotic Mystic Falls can be. My cousin Anthony left me his shop, and I saw at as a chance to...get away from the chaos" Bonnie said. While she didn't owe Rebekah an explanation, she felt fine being honest with anyone on her surface reasons for leaving Mystic Falls.

She definitely wasn't going to tell anyone that her main reason for leaving was because of Damon's actions.

Rebekah nodded at Bonnie's explanation. She could respect Bonnie for making the decision to get out of the dreadful chaos and drama that always seems to surround Mystic Falls.

"Well, good for you Bonnie. Even stubborn witches need a fresh start" Rebekah flipped her hair and gave her the Mikealson signature smirk.

Bonnie gave her a soft smile. Could she live in a world where her and Rebekah actually got along?

As Rebekah and Freya were leaving the shop, Bonnie noticed two men standing outside her door as if they were guarding the shop.

"Who are they?" Bonnie asked confused

"Nik's hybrids. They're here to protect Hope, Nik demands it whenever she leaves the compound. Don't worry I've learned to just ignore them, they're usually not a bother" Rebekah says

Bonnie nods, in no mood to argue. She says goodbye to the sisters and flips her closed sign, and heads to the back with Hope.

Bonnie helps Hope suspend heavier objects into the air, like a pencil, a cup, and a book. She teaches her a simple spell, helping her correctly pronounce the Latin words. Bonnie is patient and carefully helps Hope learn to get in tune with her magic so that she can control it. Bonnie is amazed at Hope's powers and still in disbelief that Klaus has raised such an amazing little girl.

The lesson goes well, and when Freya and Rebekah return, with shopping bags in hand, Hope is sad to leave the magic shop.

"You did a very good job Hope. I'll see you next week" Bonnie said hugging Hope goodbye.

"Will you be at the equinox tonight?" Freya asked Bonnie

"Yes, Vincent wants to introduce me to some other witches in the Quarter" Bonnie answered flipping her closed to open sign.

"Yay, we will be there tonight too Bonnie! It's so much fun! There's music, dancing, and food!" Hope said excitedly.

Bonnie looked up laughing at Hope's excitement. Here eyes met Freya and Rebekah and they too were laughing at Hope's excitement.

"I can't wait" Bonnie says to Hope.

Klaus sits in Camilla's office as she scribbles on her pad.

"Tell me about Bonnie" Camilla asks

"She's an annoying little witch" Klaus gruffs, taking a sip of his drink.

"I think there's a little bit more to her than that. I heard you two fought some years ago in Mystic Falls and she almost killed you." Since they started their little sessions, Camilla had been trying for months to scratch the surface of Klaus Mikaelson, and watching his reaction to Bonnie was not only entertaining, but gave Camilla a larger insight to the mystery that is Klaus Mikaelson.

"And?" Klaus said annoyed. He knew it wouldn't take long to get around that he had a history with the new witch in town, but if people thought Bonnie was a threat to him they were very wrong.

"How does seeing her now in a different city affect that?"

Klaus shrugged. "Different city, same stubborn little witch"

Camilla sighs, she's used to the wall Klaus puts up.

"There's obviously still some animosity between you two, but it looks like there's something else..." Camilla asks, treading lightly. She knew that beneath all that arguing was something else.

"What?" Klaus said narrowing his eyes at Camilla

"I don't know. You two seem to enjoy challenging and getting a rise out of each other." Camilla kept trying to lead Klaus to her train of thinking.

"Your point?" Klaus barked. The grip on his drink becoming tighter. While he considered Camilla a friend, she knew better than to push her luck.

"I think your being hostile with me because you know what I'm saying"

"No I do not"

"Klaus...are you attracted to Bonnie?"

Silence falls between the two as Klaus narrows his eyes as Camilla.

"I'm not dignifying that ridiculous question with an answer"

"Klaus yes or no?" Camilla pressed. For the few years she'd known him she'd watched Klaus bed multiple women with no strings attached, making it difficult to get an insight as to what type of woman really attracted Klaus Mikaelson.

But watching Klaus go back and forth with the witch, and the fire that blazed in his eyes when he argued with her, had the psychology gears turning in Camilla's head. She felt like Bonnie Bennett could be the key to helping her pull back yet another layer of the mysterious hybrid.

After a few moments of complete silence, Klaus finally spoke

"I suppose in a certain light...if you take away her pretentious judgy attitude, her annoying moral compass, and her stubbornness...she has the potential to be...a pretty face"

"Seems like you hold a lot of strong feelings towards her" Camilla said leaning back in her chair, knowing this was the closest she would get to having Klaus admit he found Bonnie attractive.

"Well, she and her merry group of friends did try to kill me"

"Yes Klaus. But Bonnie isn't here with those friends. She's apparently here alone, so treat her like the single individual she is and not the Bonnie who was a part of the friends that tried to kill you."

"So much sympathy for the little witch Camilla?"

Camilla shrugs. "She came to make New Orleans her new permanent home, meaning she's looking for a new perspective on life, you could try that too. You said you wanted to work on releasing some of your anger and old grudges to make you a better father to Hope, and a better Alpha."

"So your suggesting I try and get along with the little witch?" Klaus made an annoyed face

"Klaus you can start by saying her name" Camilla said in a reprimanding tone

"Ugh...Bonnie" Klaus took a large swig of his drink to wipe the taste of holding any contempt for the little witch out of his mouth.

"Oh stop being so dramatic" Camilla said putting her notes away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys. I'll be honest, I know exactly where I want this story to go, but it took me so long to write this chapter because I'm still setting the story up. After 3 re writes on this chapter, this was the final product. 

Hope you guys enjoy!

Please R&R

Bonnie goes to the equinox celebration in the park later that afternoon. She sees Vincent who introduces her to some witches in the Quarter. They all greet Bonnie friendly.

The festival is in full motion and attracting not just the other supernaturals but the tourists as well.

As Bonnie and Vincent talk with other people from the Quarter, they spot Josephine in the crowd, she waves them over where she's talking to an elder group of witches.

"Everyone this is Bonnie, Anthony's cousin." Josephine introduces Bonnie to everyone.

"I was just in the magic shop the other day, your doing a wonderful job, I'm sure Anthony would be proud." A tall slender witch with short brown hair said to Bonnie.

"Thank you, that means a lot to hear." Bonnie said. She was glad she was doing the magic shop justice and the people of New Orleans were happy with the way she was running the shop.

As Bonnie continued to talk with the elder witches, suddenly a short woman with a bob cut came running up to Bonnie, behind her and holding tightly to her hand was a little boy around 7 years old, the same age as Hope.

"Are you Bonnie Bennett?" The witch asked anxiously.

Bonnie slowly nodded, a little nervous.

"I heard your giving magic lessons to Hope Mikealson?" the woman said a little bit of edge to her voice.

Bonnie once again slowly nodded

"This is my son Artus. His powers are developing, and I would be really honored if you could also give him magic lesson. Now I can't pay whatever the hybrid king is paying you but I do have some money..." the witch said trailing off as she waited for Bonnie's answer.

Bonnie was surprised to hear that word had gotten around about her lessons with Hope.

Also when the witch mentioned something about paying her, it suddenly didn't feel right. She had already decided earlier to tell Klaus that she wasn't going to charge him to teach Hope. Bonnie enjoyed practicing with Hope because it brought back memories of her grams helping her. While she hadn't learned magic at a young age, she still remembered those first few months of struggling with all the developing powers she had.

Her grams had been a patient teacher, and Bonnie had not only learned how to wield her magic, it had helped her learn more about herself. In honor of her grams, she would help the Quarter children, free of charge.

"Oh I don't charge to teach Hope. I'd be happy to give your son lessons, free of charge of course" Bonnie said smiling at the witch.

Suddenly another witch came up to Bonnie, also dragging their young child along with them.

"This is Olivia, she's 6, she's already very talented" the witch said introducing Bonnie to her daughter.

At the end of the conversation Bonnie had two new students, and she couldn't have been more happier.

Later on in the festival Bonnie runs into Freya and Hope. Hope greets Bonnie with a hug and Bonnie hugs her back. Hope's hugs always warmed Bonnie's heart, so sweet and full of the child like innocence, she remembers she used to possess.

Bonnie laughs with Hope and Freya and the three witches eat cotton candy, and play a few of the games set up.

Klaus shows up with a few of his hybrids, he spots Hope in the crowd with his sister and Bonnie. He smiles watching his little girl laugh and dance around. He also watches Bonnie.

He could tell that Hope was already growing an attachment to Bonnie. Hope was kind and open spirit, she loved freely, and despite her father's paranoia and trust issues, she saw the good in everyone and loved freely.

He watches Bonnie and Hope play a game where you have to toss small sacks of sand into a hole on a wooden board. Hope gets one of the sacks in the hole and Bonnie and Freya clap for her.

For some reason he liked Bonnie being another witch mentor in Hope's life. Freya had been a wonderful aunt, and it was nice seeing her with Hope. Regardless of their past, Klaus knew that Bonnie was a good witch. Not just in strength, but in kindness as well. She defended others she cared for fiercely, and Klaus could tell that Bonnie would defend and protect Hope.

Klaus walks toward the witches and Hope spots him immediately and jumps into his arms. He hugs her and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Hello little love" Klaus says greeting his daughter.

Bonnie finds herself smiling at the father and daughter greeting. It was actually nice seeing this side of Klaus.

Hope jumps down in excitement, as she she shows Klaus the game, and has him watch how good she is at throwing the sacks into the holes.

"Very good" Klaus says with a smile on his face.

"Oh daddy! My lesson with Bonnie went so good today. We talked about using magic to heal. We found a bird with a broken wing, and Bonnie showed me a spell to heal it. Bonnie says next week we can start on fires! Right Bonnie?" Hope said pulling Klaus by the hand as she moved closer to Bonnie.

Klaus raised both eyebrows at Bonnie at the mention of fire, and suddenly an image of his beautiful home burning in flames with Bonnie manically laughing in the background came to his mind.

"I said we could start on lighting candles. Not starting fires. It's completely safe..." Bonnie said trying not to laugh at the worry on Klaus' face.

"Well Bonnie is our instructor...so we are trusting her...and also holding her financially and emotionally liable for any damages" Klaus says and Bonnie can't contain her laughter.

Freya joins in too, "don't worry Nik, Hope knows to be responsible and not practice any spells without Bonnie or me supervising. Right Hope?" Freya says looking down at her niece.

Hope nods, smiling so sweetly, even though she has a secret. She has been practicing spells alone in her room after her lessons with Bonnie.

As the group is talking, Camilla joins them.

She places her arm around Freya's waist and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Bonnie, you remember Camilla my girlfriend, from the counsel meeting?" Freya says

Bonnie blinks a few times. She remembers Camilla, but she is surprised to see that she is Freya's girlfriend. Bonnie smiles, they made a very attractive couple.

"Nice to see you again Camilla" Bonnie says shaking her hand

"Nice to see you too Bonnie" Camilla responds with a smile.

She gives Klaus a knowing look and he rolls his eyes

"Bonnie was just here accepting all liability in case Hope burns down my home in a pursuit of learning to control her magic" Klaus said eyeing Bonnie

Bonnie rolled her eyes, even though she had a smile on her face

"Careful your majesty, thats the second time you've said my actual name. We wouldn't want anyone to think you were actually being nice to me" Bonnie said in a playful sarcastic manner

"Yes and you should be careful too Bonnie, your majesty is beginning to roll of your tongue quite nicely, you might find yourself liking it" Klaus said in an equally playful sarcastic manner

They both stared at each other smiling and playfully rolling their eyes, not noticing the way Hope watched them go back and forth with a smile on her face, enjoying seeing her daddy be nice to Bonnie, and the curious looks Freya and Camilla both gave them.

Freya and Camilla both looked each other with the same playful smiles, Bonnie and Klaus didn't seem to notice that they were obviously flirting with each other.

As the festival is dying down, Bonnie runs into Jackson and Zander.

"Hi there Ms. Bennett" Jackson said smiling. Jackson couldn't deny that the witch was quite attractive. Jackson was surprised at himself as he checked out the witch, in her brown cashmere sweater and tight jeans. He could make out her curves perfectly, he hadn't thought about another woman since Hayley's death

"Please, call me Bonnie" Bonnie smiled and greeted both the werewolves.

"Bonnie, we were wondering if we could ask for your help on dealing with the werewolf problem." Jackson said.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help" Bonnie said

"Tomorrow is a full moon. I want my pack to try and hunt the wolves again, but sometimes the wolf takes over, and things get…grey" Jackson said attempting to explain to Bonnie what if felt like to be a hunting wolf.

"Yea, I understand" Bonnie nodded listening to Jackson. She'd heard Tyler try and explain the same thing to their group once before.

"We have a plan, to lure the wolves somewhere and if you could use a spell to trap them until they shift back, we could question them the next day when we also shift back" Zander added

"Ok, that sounds like a straightforward plan" Bonnie said. Then she noticed Jackson and Zander making uneasy looks at each other.

"What?" Bonnie said confused

"It would help if we had other wolves who were able to…not have things so gray during a shift. If they can still keep their beast tamed even in their wolf form" Jackson said.

Bonnie contemplated his words for a moment and then realized what he was saying.

"You mean like a hybrid?" Bonnie said.

"Yea…we were wondering if you could ask Klaus..." Jackson said, having Bonnie fill in the blank of his request

"Umm why me?" Bonnie said groaning

"Because you're not afraid of him. Plus, if I asked, my request wouldn't be well received." Jackson said.

"Ugh fine!" Bonnie said frustrated.

"Thank you Bonnie. Take my number and let me know what our dear king has to say" Jackson said, as he justified he was giving Bonnie his number for strictly professional reasons.

Bonnie nodded, already dreading having to endure the painful task of asking Klaus for a favor.

The next day, Bonnie's morning is busy with magic lessons, and maintaining the shop. She realized that soon she would have to hire some help, she wondered how Anthony did it all by himself.

Later that day, Freya comes into the shop to drop Hope off for her magic lessons.

"Hey Freya, I can bring Hope home. I actually need to talk to Klaus about something…with the council" Bonnie said as she watched Hope bounce in excitement to the back room, pulling out her little book of spells, her and Bonnie had gone over so far.

"Oh yea that's fine. Umm good luck with your talk with Klaus" Freya said laughing.

"Yea thanks" Bonnie said

"Well, I guess I'll just run some errands" Freya said casually

Then an idea came to Bonnie's mind.

"You know. Between the magic lessons I'm giving, fulfilling the orders for the witches in the Quarter, and the tourists, I'm getting pretty swamped. Would you consider coming in a few days a week to help me? I could pay you of course!" Bonnie said.

Freya smiled, "I would love to help, when do you want me to start?"

Bonnie felt a rush of relief, she was happy Freya had agreed, and the help would definitely have Bonnie running the shop more efficiently.

"Are you available now?" Bonnie said with a pleading look, Freya laughed and nodded.

"Definitely" Freya said smiling

After Hope's lesson, the three witches walk to the Mikealson compound together.

Hope held Bonnie's hand and chatted excessively as they walked together. Freya smiled and laughed as Hope talked Bonnie's ears off. Her niece was definitely growing attached to Bonnie.

"Bonnie are you staying for dinner? You should! Uncle Elijah is making my favorite, spaghetti! I can show you my room, my drawings, did I tell you how good of a drawer I am Bonnie? Daddy also draws" Hope said.

Bonnie smiled and listened intently.

Bonnie entered the Mikealson's home very nervous. Even with Hope's reassuring tug, she entered with hesitation. This was Klaus' home, and Bonnie wasn't sure if she was overstepping boundaries.

Bonnie was greeted by Rebekah and Marcel, who were sitting in the living room. Bonnie noticed how close they were sitting, they looked pretty cozy, maybe they had a thing, Bonnie thought.

"Well, look who is gracing us with her presence" Rebekah said lazily.

"Hi Bonnie" Marcel greeted nicely.

"Hi, Rebekah, Marcel" Bonnie said

"Bonnie is here for dinner" Hope said happily. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Hope, she didn't remember accepting an invitation for dinner.

"Oh really?" Rebekah said with humor in her eyes. Dinner just got a lot more entertaining.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to Klaus. Is he home?" Bonnie said

"Yea, he's in his study. I'll show you where." Marcel said getting up from the couch and leading Bonnie to the grand staircase.

Freya went to her room to call and invite Camilla to dinner.

"Tell me about your lesson today princess" Rebekah said as Hope climbed on the couch taking Marcel's place beside Rebekah.

He couldn't keep the humor from his eyes, Bonnie and Klaus in a closed room, who knows what would happen.

Marcel led Bonnie to Klaus' study. When Marcel opened the door Klaus had his back turned, facing the fire place and was painting.

Klaus paints? Bonnie thinks, as she remembers Hope's chat about Klaus also being a drawer.

"You have a visitor" Marcel says and smiles as he closes the door behind Bonnie, leaving them alone.

Klaus felt her aura as soon as she entered his home. Curiosity peaked, Klaus turns.

"Well hello there love" Klaus says, a sneaky smile on his face.

"Oh I'm love now, what's brought on this change?" Bonnie asked in her most polite voice. She'd never tried to be nice to Klaus before, it was…a strange feeling.

"I wouldn't let it bother you love" and he can't hide the smirk as déjà vu ignites and he remembers a past conversation they've had where she was in his home back in Mystic Falls.

"I need to talk to you about the wolf problem in the Quarter" Bonnie says, not in the mood to play games with Klaus. She too remembered their past conversation and let the feeling of déjà vu wash over her. How things had changed from that past conversation.

Klaus puts down his brush and sits behind his desk. He made a motion for Bonnie to sit across from him and moved to pour them both a drink.

Bonnie took the drink, to be polite. Asking Klaus for a favor was difficult for her to deal with.

"Jackson and Zander have a plan to lure the wolves and have me trap them somewhere during the full moon tonight" Klaus nodded leaning back in his chair and drinking his drink

"But of course, they'll also be shifting, and they're afraid they might not be able to control themselves, so it would help to have wolves who can…manage the beast a little better" Bonnie said, taking a small sip of her drink.

"Werewolves like hybrids" Klaus said with a lazy smile

"Look Klaus this is impor-" Bonnie starts to defend the plan, but Klaus interrupts her

"It's fine, I'll help tonight, and I'll have a few hybrids from my pack help as well" Klaus said

Bonnie is surprised, she thought she would have to argue him down. She had already prepared arguments about how this was for the city, and since he wore the title as king he was obligated to help.

"Oh…ok...thank you…Klaus" Bonnie said

"No need to thank me love. I'm just glad to see you're being a good little witch and following your king's orders to assist the werewolves" Klaus said with a smirk as he finished his drink.

Bonnie huffed, things had been going so well.

"You are so full of" Bonnie started

"Tsk tsk tsk, easy there. His majesty is not a fan of little witch's back talk" Klaus says humorously.

Bonnie stands up and is about to tell him to go screw himself, just to show how much back talk she really could give, when his door opened and Hope bounced in.

"Dinner is ready! Come on daddy, come on Bonnie" Hope said grabbing Bonnie's hand.

"Oh no Hope I don't think I can stay" Bonnie said. Hope stopped in her tracks, and turned to look at Bonnie. Giving her the saddest look.

"Please Bonnie" Hope said softly, her eyes going big and sad

"Come now love, Hope has invited you to dinner, I insist you join us now" Klaus said.

He didn't mind the little witch joining them for dinner, he needed to go over some of the logistics of the plan tonight with her anyway, he also could never deny his daughter anything, and she wanted Bonnie as a dinner guest, so Bonnie would be their dinner guest.

"I guess I could stay" Bonnie said relenting. She couldn't deny Hope's sad eyes anything.

To her surprise dinner at the Mikealson's was very…normal.

Klaus of course sat at the head of the table, and Elijah sat on the other end. To Klaus' right was Hope, and to his left was Bonnie. Beside Bonnie was Freya and next to her Camilla. Beside Hope was Rebekah and then Marcel.

"Where is Kol?" Rebekah said as plates of food were passed around the table.

"I heard him say something about taking Davina out for dinner" Freya said.

"So Bonnie, how are you adjusting to New Orleans?" Elijah asked

"Very well. The shop is going well, I'm giving lessons to 3 children including Hope, so pretty busy. I'm glad Freya agreed to help me with the shop" Bonnie answered

"You did? That should be fun for you" Camilla said squeezing Freya's hand.

"Well, looks like you're the toast of the town love" Klaus said, slicing into his chicken.

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Looks like you've gone from little witch to love. That's an upgrade Bonnie." Marcel said laughing. Rebekah joined him, she enjoyed watching Bonnie keep her brother on his toes.

"Anyway. We've got business tonight" Klaus said, wanting to stop the laughing and change the subject, looking from Elijah to Marcel.

"Concerning?" Elijah asked.

Klaus was about to say something when Bonnie answered instead.

"The wolves that have been coming into the Quarter, there is a plan to trap them and wait until they shift back to question them."

Elijah nodded.

"The old warehouse on the outskirts, make it ready for our guests" Klaus said nodding towards Marcel.

"We'll need wards and barriers to keep them trapped inside" Klaus said looking at Bonnie and Freya.

"If you and your hybrids can get the wolves towards the warehouse, Freya and I can put up the wards trapping them inside" Bonnie said.

Camilla smiled, watching Bonnie and Klaus work together. "You two make a good team" Camilla said smiling.

Klaus snorted taking a drink, and Bonnie suddenly found the food on her plate more interesting than anyone else at the table.

After dinner, Hope insists on showing Bonnie her room. Bonnie follows Hope up the stairs and lets her show off her room.

Bonnie is not surprised that Hope's room is fit for a princess indeed. With her large pink canopy bed, and huge toy chest and walk through closet.

"Are these your drawings?" Bonnie said pointing to a few on the wall

Hope nodded in excitement. She really liked Bonnie, and was happy to be able to show Bonnie her drawings, and her favorite dolls.

"These are lovely Hope, you are a really good drawer" Bonnie said

"She gets it from me of course" Klaus said, suddenly appearing at the doorway, leaning against the frame, wearing his signature smirk.

"Is that so?" Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

Klaus nodded.

"Hope it's almost time for bed, Aunt Rebekah will tuck you in and give you a story tonight, daddy has some business in the city" Klaus said hugging Hope and kissing her on the forehead.

"Can Bonnie read me a story instead?" Hope asked. She loved story time with Rebekah, but she was excited to spend more time with Bonnie.

"Not tonight love, Bonnie also has to join me" Klaus said, he hated denying Hope anything

"Bonnie your going with daddy?" Hope asked to confirm.

Bonnie nodded

"Are you two going on a date?" Hope asked. After the festival Hope was convinced that her daddy and Bonnie definitely liked each other, and she knew from some of her favorite tv shows, and her aunts and uncles, that when two people liked each other, they went on a date.

Hope would sometimes be sad, when she realized that her daddy had never went on a date, that meant no one liked him. But since Bonnie's appearance, she was starting to have hope that her daddy could go on a date with someone who liked him.

Both adults gasped at Hope's question. Bonnie tried not to make an ugly face, and Klaus made a confused one. Where had his little girl gotten the idea that he was going on a date with the little witch.

"No darling. Bonnie and I both have to help the city, I'm going to use my hybrid powers and Bonnie will use her magic." Klaus said kneeling in front of Hope.

"Then afterwards you two can go on a date" Hope added.

Klaus was at a lost, he wasn't sure of how to explain to his daughter that he and the little witch were barely able to maintain 10 minutes of peace before arguing, let alone go on a date.

"Hope...your daddy and I...are...just...friends. Friends don't go on dates" Bonnie said, trying to explain to Hope

"Friends can go on dates" Hope said.

"Fine sweetheart. After we help the city, Bonnie and I...as friends, will go on a date" Klaus said. He just wanted this conversation to end, and at this point he would say anything to appease his little girl.

Hope nodded happily.

As Klaus and Bonnie left the house with Marcel, Elijah, and Freya, he turned to Bonnie.

"You know she's going to be stubborn and relentless about this friend date, by the way I'm glad to see we have progressed to friendship. As king it is important that I maintain a good relationship with the witches in the Quarter. " Klaus said

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll take a free meal out of you... a very expensive one" Bonnie said emphasizing the price

Klaus laughed.

When they got to the warehouse, as Klaus was leaving to go shift with his pack he turned to Bonnie, all humour gone from his face.

"Don't do anything ridiculous or brave little witch...you too Freya" Klaus said eyeing Bonnie, then glancing at Freya before leaving with his pack

"Aww...I think that's the closest he will get to saying 'be safe' " Freya said laughing and throwing one arm around Bonnie's neck. Bonnie rolled her eyes, but deep down she was touched at what seemed to be Klaus' worry for her.

Later that night when Jackson and his pack phased, they were able to sniff the outside wolves. Some of them ran towards the wolves fighting while the others ran to the woods.

Klaus and three of his hybrids join Jackson and his pack, pushing five of the outside wolves towards the warehouse where Marel, Elijah, Bonnie and Freya are waiting.

When the wolves arrive, Bonnie and Freya do a spell to trap all the wolves inside the warehouse.

Because it would be hard for them to tell who was who, besides the hybrids who would shift back immediately, they decided to seal all the wolves in, until morning.

Marcel and Elijah help to tie all of the wolves up, except the hybrids who shift back immediately.

After the spell, Bonnie prepares to leave. Usually after she does a spell and helps, she is no longer needed, and only called again when another spell is required.

She's used to Damon and or Stefan using her to trap someone, then having her leave so they can do the rest. She usually doesn't find out what happened to the person until a few days later from Elena or someone else in the group.

So she is surprised when she hears Marcel talking.

"Alright Klaus' hybrids and Elijah will stay with the wolves, I'm going to go make sure the wolves didn't cause to much chaos in the Quarter, and Bonnie and Freya you two meet us back here in the morning"

Bonnie nodded, and watched Marcel leave the warehouse, and Elijah go and speak to one of the hybrids.

She felt a part of the team, and not just like the helper witch.

Bonnie then noticed, outside the warehouse was a large black wolf, with piercing yellow eyes. The wolf was large and looked regal from his stance as he surveyed the warehouse and all of its occupants.

"Who's that?" Freya asked, even though she had a feeling of who it was, noticing that the wolf was staring directly at Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't answer because her entire focus was on the wolf. She'd never been this up close with wolves before. She'd seen Tyler shift from a distance, but this was different territory.

Bonnie was entranced by the wolf and his yellow eyes. It felt like a magnet was pulling her towards him.

She took a step outside the warehouse in the wolf's direction.

The wolf also took a step towards Bonnie.

Then they both stopped and continued to stare.

They both wondered what was happening. Klaus could feel his wolf wanting to take in Bonnie's scent, wanting to bury his nose in her entire being.

Bonnie didn't understand this magnet that seemed to be pulling her closer to the wolf.

"Klaus?" Bonnie said softly to the wolf, who was still a few feet away from her.

The wolf howled and turned, taking off into the wooded area.

"What just happened?" Freya asked.

"I don't know" Bonnie said softly. Now that Klaus' wolf was gone, the spell between them had been broken and Bonnie's mind was becoming less foggy.

That night Klaus doesn't shift back with the rest of his pack. He continues to run. His wolf needs to be fed, needs to hunt, needs to let out some of this anger and aggression he is suddenly feeling.

But even as he hunts a deer and tears into its flesh, the only image his wolf seems to care about is the witch, and her green eyes.

The next morning, Bonnie meets Freya, Elijah, and Marcel at the warehouse. She is surprised to see that Klaus is not there.

She feels strange, when she suddenly realizes that she is a little disappointed Klaus is not there.

The wolves have shifted and the hybrids have given them clothes and tied them to chairs. Jackson and Zander are there because they were also chained up. But when they shifted, the hybrids untied them and gave them clothes to wear.

"Jackson have you learned anything useful from our trespassers?" Elijah asked politely. Bonnie was familiar enough with torture methods, phase 1 was always the polite phase.

Instead of Jackson answering. One of the tied up wolves answered. He was tall man with sharp facial features and sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Look man, we'll tell you the same thing we told him. We're from Bon Temps. We don't know how we've been ending up in New Orleans every full moon for the past few weeks." The sandy haired werewolf said.

"Bon Temps is about 30 miles away, that's pretty far for wolves to come in a pack, just to hunt." Zander said eyeing all of the wolves.

"Look, what Sam said is the truth. We never remeber how we get here" a taller more muscular werewolf with short black hair said.

"What do you remember during your shift?" Bonnie asked.

"A voice inside of our head, all of our heads, that keeps saying 'find my vessel'. The voice keeps leading us here" the werewolf called Sam said.

"And do you have any idea what the vessel is?" Elijah asked

"No clue" Sam said

Suddenly Bonnie felt her skin tingle, and her heartbeat pick up when a familiar voice could be heard entering the warehouse.

Alright, get it together Bonnie, it's just Klaus.

"None of you are the Alpha of this little pack. Where's your alpha?" Klaus asked, strolling into the warehouse.

He made sure to make no eye contact with Bonnie. But he couldn't help the way hairs on the nape of his neck stood up when he walked pass Bonnie, giving him goosebumps on his skin.

"We don't know where Frederick is. We've looked everywhere for him. Look don't think we haven't tried to avoid this, most full moons we try and chain ourselves up to avoid traveling wherever the voice wants us to go, but the chains always magically come unlocked" Sam said.

"Magically? So it's a witch? It's always a witch" Klaus muttered on his breath

"Is there Alpha missing important?" Freya asked. She didn't have that much experience with werewolves.

"Only the Alpha could be connected to the whole pack during a shift, and be inside their heads. This voice, which I'm assuming is some witch, has to be using their Alpha as an anchor" Klaus said to his sister.

"Looks like we're going to Bon Temps today" Marcel said.

"When?" Bonnie asked

But before Marcel could answer, Klaus did

"Not you. You stay in the Quarter" Klaus said bluntly, still not making any eye contact with Bonnie.

He'd just shifted back this morning, and his wolf was still curious for the witch. Being in a car with Bonnie could get complicated.

"You said it's probably a witch doing this, so you'll need a witch! Also you don't give me orders" Bonnie said, kind of upset that she was having to yell at Klaus' back, since he still hadn't even turned around to acknowledge her.

Marcel watched and rubbed his hands together, "oh yea here we go" he said nodding to Elijah, who just shook his head.

At first he assumed Bonnie and Klaus were just being adversarial because of their past, but now after watching their back and forth at dinner and in the warehouse, Elijah was suspecting something else.

"Don't you have a magic shop to run?" Klaus said, finally turning and facing her

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but Klaus continued talking

"Also I do give you orders! King" Klaus said pointing at himself

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh get over yourself" Bonnie said

Which led to a retort from Klaus and a counter from Bonnie.

The group watched swaying their heads from back and forth as Bonnie and Klaus argued.

The tied up werewolves from Bon Temps also watched.

"They clearly need to just screw, it'll probably help the group dynamic and make everything less dysfunctional" one of the tied up werewolves said

Marcel and Elijah, who were close enough to hear them, nodded along with the werewolf's assessment.

"I'm working in the shop today" Freya said trying to diffuse the situation. It was the only reason why she hadn't volunteered to go to Bon Temps.

But Freya's statement went unnoticed as the two continued to argue.

"You know Bonnie we aren't your little merry group from Mystic Falls. We're more than capable of handling ourselves. We don't need you to come and be our savioror our protector. Are you forgetting that I remember how things used to work for you in Mystic Falls?" Klaus said.

He suddenly wasn't sure what he was telling Bonnie.

"I'm not trying to be your savior you fool! But you need a witch and I'm here wanting to help!" Bonnie said, she felt sad suddenly remembering her role in her hometown amongst her friends.

"Why?" Klaus yelled. He hated how once the witch put her mind to do something, she went all in. In Mystic Falls, it was for her friends, and family, he wanted to know what she was getting out of this now.

"Because New Orleans is my home now and I want to help! Why is that so difficult for you to understand?" Bonnie yelled back.

Klaus stared at those green eyes all fierce and angry at him. He could feel his wolf inside, demanding him to bury his nose in the crook of her neck. His wolf needed to be closer to Bonnie's scent and Klaus was denying the desire and in return his wolf was angry.

"Fine you stubborn little witch! Pack your broom and hat, we leave in an hour!" Klaus said stomping away.

"Fine!" Bonnie yelled

"Fine!" Klaus yelled back again with his back to Bonnie

After Klaus' departure Bonnie noticed that all eyes, including the Bon Temps werewolves were on her.

Everyone seemed to be looking at Bonnie with humor in their eyes, after watching her ridiculous argument with Klaus. Everyone except for Jackson.

He'd been watching them, and suddenly he didn't think that Bonnie and Klaus' hatred of each other ran as deep as he initially thought.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Please keep them coming, as they are a great help and motivation. 

Jackson and Zander drive one SUV with the werewolves from Bon Temps in the back. Even though they have been untied the group is still not very trustful of them.

Following behind them in the second SUV, Klaus drives, with Elijah in the passenger and Bonnie and Marcel in the back seat.

The car ride is silent and Bonnie can't take the boredom.

"Can we at least get music?" Bonnie said sighing.

"This isn't a road trip" Klaus bites as he navigates following behind Jackson.

"Bonnie's right. We could play some music. The radio at least" Marcel says in agreement.

"Settle down back there children" Elijah says with a soft smile as he leans over and turns the radio on. When he reaches a particular 90's r&b station Marcel perks up.

"Right here. Oh come on you remember this classic Klaus" Marcel says nodding to the music.

Bonnie laughs. "Klaus, you know this song?"

Klaus can't help the smirk that reaches his face.

"I'll have you know, I taught Tevin Campbell most of what he knows" Klaus says

Marcel starts singing and prompts Bonnie to join him. They both laugh and sing.

Elijah leans back enjoying the music, and the peace and harmony in the car.

Klaus also smiles, tuning Marcel's harping out and listening to Bonnie sing. He's surprised that she has such a lovely voice. He lets the sound of Bonnie's voice wrap around him.

Marcel and Bonnie sing in a playful manner

"Girl I want to know your name"

Elijah looked over watching Klaus drive. He noticed how ever so often his brother would glance in his mirror and watch Bonnie's face. A small smile would grace his face as he listened to her sing, before he turned his focus back to the road.

It seemed Bonnie's presence in New Orleans was having quite the effect on his brother. Elijah loosened his tie and glanced out the window, a knowing smile on his face.

When the group arrives in Bon Temps the wolves lead them to a large wooden cabin on the outskirts of town. Outside the cabin a few werewolves are outside speaking to each other in hurried voices. Something has them worried.

When the group pulls up, and the other werewolves see them emerge, their faces are relieved to see the others from their pack.

One tall woman with long blonde hair runs up to Sam and hugs him tightly.

"We were so worried" she says to him.

Klaus observes the werewolves be united with the rest of their pack.

"Well now that this reunion is over, let me introduce myself, Klaus Mikaelson, and this is my Scooby gang and we're here hunting a mystery"

Elijah and Bonnie both narrow their eyes at Klaus referring to them as a Scooby gang, while Marcel laughs. People always underestimated Klaus' humor.

"They're from New Orleans. They want to know about the voice" Sam said.

They all made worried faces at the New Orleans group. They were staring at Klaus, they could sense that he was a werewolf but also a vampire.

"You're the hybrid" one of the Bon Temps wolves said.

Before Klaus could answer Jackson and Zander exited the car and stood beside Elijah.

"Where's your Alpha?" Jackson asked

They all shrugged, and a few of them began to sniff with tears in their eyes.

"We don't know. We know he's alive, we can feel it when he shifts and shifts back, he's somewhere in the town, but we just don't know where he is" a short man with blonde hair said

"Have you consulted a witch to do a locator spell?" Bonnie asked

Suddenly the group made panicked faces.

"We don't use magic and we don't believe in asking witches for help. Witches are evil!" The tall girl who'd hugged Sam spat.

The girl eyed Bonnie for a moment, trying to get closer to see if she could sense magic on her. When the girl moved closer, she was stopped by Sam who held her arm.

Bonnie huffed at the statement, offended that the girl would say that, but Bonnie also noticed that when the girl attempted to move closer, all of the men in her group had moved closer.

Bonnie assumed it was because they were just itching for a fight, and not as a way of protecting her.

"Why do you think witches are evil?" Elijah asked. What a strange pack of werewolves they were dealing with.

"Because of the werewolf curse! Our direct descendant who was a witch, brought on the werewolf curse. She laid a curse that now affects people all over the world" another man said

"You're an original werewolf bloodline?" Klaus asked, 'how interesting', he thought.

The pack nodded at Klaus' questions.

"I don't know much about the woman who started the werewolf curse. She was Native American right, and her tribe was prosecuting her, and during her death she cursed them" Marcel said

Most of the group nodded.

"Her name was Inadu, and she was a greedy witch who lusted for power, and only with her death was she ever stopped. But even in death she left her mark on the world with the curse she said as she died" another woman said, answering Marcel.

"Well thank you for the history lesson. I don't care about your distrust of witches, Bonnie here" Klaus nodded to Bonnie

"Is going to do a locator spell and find your alpha. We need blood, any of his children or siblings here?" Klaus said looking around

"How dare you, march onto our property with vampires and a witch, demanding blood to find my Freddy" an older woman said

Klaus growled and turned to Elijah.

"I was patient" he said looking to his brother, who nodded. Had Klaus had been patient.

Klaus' hybrid face emerged

"I think the better question is, how dare your pack hunt in my streets and terrorize my people. We will find your Alpha and get to the bottom of this. I said we needed blood. You can give it willingly or I can take it forcefully" Klaus said stalking towards the male werewolves who had ordered the women and children inside during Klaus' speech.

Bonnie starred at Klaus. Part of her was appalled that he had jumped straight to threatening, then again she wasn't surprised, it was Klaus of course. Then another part of her, a part that she wishes she could stuff deep down in the dark corners of her brain, enjoyed the show of strength he put on. When his hybrid face emerged, Bonnie shivered, she isn't sure why, the action just seemed to be involuntary.

What the hell was going on with her.

Marcel looked over at Bonnie, expecting to see her appalled at Klaus terrorizing the pack, but instead her eyes were glued to his figure, watching him in awe. He saw the visible shiver when his hybrid face emerged and he doesn't think it was because she was cold or frightened.

Marcel lifted an eyebrow, was Bonnie getting turned on by Klaus raging out?

"Bonnie are you ok?" Marcel whispered touching her shoulder

"Nothing!" Bonnie shouted, startled by Marcel's touch. She'd been so caught up in watching Klaus, that she'd momentarily forgotten where she was and what she was doing here.

Marcel playfully narrowed his eyes at her and laughed.

"Use my blood. Freddy is my brother" an older short black haired man with a full beard said.

The man stepped forward, and Klaus nodded, his face going back to human.

"We'll also need a map of the town" Bonnie added

Some of the werewolves made faces at her, not wanting to help a witch, but they also wanted to find their Alpha.

"Problem?" Klaus said to the pack, the venom in his voice contained the unsaid threat.

One man ran inside the house and after a few moments he emerged with a map.

Jackson stepped forward and took the map, handing it to Bonnie.

Bonnie opened up the map, placing it on the hood of the car. She had to stand on her tiptoes in order to fully see the map.

She nodded to Klaus he brought the man over, dragging him by his upper arm.

Bonnie's eyes went wide when Klaus produced a large pocket knife from his back pocket.

Did Klaus just carry knives? She wondered.

Klaus held the man's palm and sliced it open, not being very gentle about it. His blood pooled on the map.

Bonnie said the spell and they all watched the blood pool to one place on the map.

"There" Bonnie said pointing

"Where is that?" Klaus growled to the man.

"That's the old library, it's been abandoned for sometime" the man said puzzled.

The New Orleans group drove to the abondoned library, followed by a few of the pack members from Bon Temps.

When they arrived at the library, Bonnie could feel the power coming off in waves.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked touching Bonnie's shoulder.

Jackson's question also stopped Klaus and Elijah who were walking ahead of them.

"So much power" Bonnie said. Whatever was in there was powerful.

"I bet you love it! Power greedy witch!" One of the Bon Temps werewolves said to Bonnie as they pulled up beside them.

Klaus, and Jackson both turned at the retort. Klaus was faster and had the man by the throat, before any of his pack members could help him.

"I suppose you aren't taught manners here in this swamp. But that's not how you speak to a lady" Klaus threw the man at Bonnie's feet, he landed on his stomach. Klaus placed his foot on the man's back applying pressure, crushing the man.

"Apologize" Klaus growled.

Klaus was sending a warning to all of the Bon Temps werewolves. That he meant business and he wouldn't tolerate any disrespect to any of his people. That was what he told himself to justify his actions. Even the truth was, at hearing the insult at the witch, he had just reacted. No one insulted the witch…but him.

"I'm..sor…sorry" the man choked out.

Klaus took his foot of the man's back, and looked at Bonnie. She wasn't looking at the man, but instead looking at Klaus. He couldn't read her expression. It was a mixture of confusion and suspicion. The same way he felt about his change in feelings towards the witch.

"Now, that's better" Klaus said walking over the man and continuing to walk towards the library.

Jackson watched from Klaus to Bonnie, he was used to Klaus' reckless temper, but all that for a witch he claimed to barely stand, was over the top.

The group of supernaturals walk into the old library. Books are thrown everywhere and tables and chairs are over turned.

The group splits up to search the huge building.

Jackson, Zander, and Marcel end up searching together.

The Bon Temps wolves split into 2 groups.

Bonnie, Klaus, and Elijah search together.

"The basement" Bonnie says suddenly as they are walking towards the stairs.

"I can feel the power coming from below, can't you two?" Bonnie asked. She knew that older vampires were able to sense great power, and she was surprised Klaus and Elijah hadn't felt anything.

"I sense something as well, but with so many supernaturals in one place, it's hard to pinpoint" Elijah said

Klaus paused, closing his eyes and focusing. He could then sense the power as well.

"Your right there's something there" Klaus said nodding to Bonnie

"I know I'm right" Bonnie said rolling her eyes

Bonnie was expecting Klaus to say something smart back, what she wasn't expecting was to feel a soft tug on her ear, causing her to yelp, and slap Klaus on the arm.

"We've already discussed how your king doesn't appreciate back talk love" Klaus said wearing his signature smirk

"You two" Elijah sighed. He was glad that Bonnie and Klaus' relationship had moved from hostility, to tolerance, and now apparently to flirting, but he also needed them to focus.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the building it was a long corridor that was very dark.

Bonnie said a spell and the abandoned light bulbs illuminated, lighting the corridor. Elijah walked up front while Klaus and Bonnie were behind him.

As they closer to the end of the corridor, behind a door that is labeled 'employee breakroom' they hear a man moaning.

The group stops. Klaus pulls out his phone and messages Marcel to come to the basement.

Elijah attempts to open the door but it is not only locked but magically sealed.

He looks to Bonnie for help and she nods.

She says a spell and has Elijah try the door, it is still locked.

"I guess we go old school" Bonnie says, and before Klaus and Elijah can ask her meaning, Bonnie pushes her hands towards the door and the lock blasts off almost hitting Klaus in the chest.

Elijah nods impressed, "well done" he says as he pushes the door and walks in.

Bonnie is about to follow when Klaus pulls her by the arm and goes in front of her, following Elijah closely. Bonnie huffs and follows behind Klaus.

On the other side of the room, lying on a busted worn and weathered couch, is an older man with grey and black hair. His dark skin is covered in sweat and he is breathing heavy.

"Who's there?" the old man says trying to sit up from the couch.

"He must be drained from all of the possessions the voice has done to him" Bonnie says

Elijah nods in agreement with Bonnie's assessment

"You must be Frederick. The Alpha of the Bon Temps werewolves" Elijah says cautiously.

The man weakly nods.

"We came to figure out who's been possessing you and your wolves. Whomever it is has been sending your wolves to New Orleans and terrorizing our city" Elijah continued.

The man coughed a little before sitting up.

"I can tell you who that is, she's the reason I've been stuck in here in this place for weeks." He says.

Suddenly more people enter the room, including Marcel and few of the Bon Temps werewolves.

"Brother" the man who'd given his blood says as he runs to Frederick.

"Francis" Frederick says, weakly embracing his brother.

"Let's get you home" another Bon Temps wolf says.

"Not so fast. You said you knew who was possessing you?" Elijah says

The man takes a breath, from the look in his eyes he is terrified to say.

"It is Inadu" Frederick says, and the Bon Temps wolves all gasp in horror and shock.

"How is that possible?" one of them asks.

"She is using because my spirit is close to the other side" Frederick says sadly

"Your dying" Bonnie says understanding.

The man nods.

"Why is she sending the wolves into New Orleans. What is this vessel she is looking for?" Klaus says impatiently.

He's bored and wants to be back home with a nice glass of bourbon. Plus, he'd already missed Hope's story time last night, he couldn't miss it again tonight.

"She's trying to cross back over to our side. My body is too weak to contain her power for long, so she's found another vessel. One that is powerful enough to contain all of her power. All I know is that the vessel is in New Orleans" Frederick answered.

"We need to bring you back to New Orleans, so next full moon we can have a chat with this witch" Klaus says

"Absolutely not" one of the Bon Temps wolves says

"Don't worry, he will be a well-treated guest in our city" Elijah says. He agrees with Klaus, they need to bring Frederick to New Orleans.

"One of you can even accompany your Alpha" Klaus says. They weren't asking, they were telling them what was about to happen

"He can stay in the bayou with us" Jackson adds. On this rare occasion, he and Klaus were on the same page.

"I'll go with my brother" the wolf says.

As the group is leaving the library, a thunderstorm starts. Jackson and Zander drive back with Frederick and his brother, while Klaus drives the other SUV with Elijah, Bonnie and Marcel.

By the time the two SUV's get back on the road to New Orleans, the rain is pelting harshly across the windshield, if it were mere humans driving the cars, it would have been very difficult, it not impossible for them to see. But Jackson and Klaus, with their enhanced vision are able to see through the storm a little better.

Suddenly Frederick begins to pant heavily and his brother tries to calm him.

Jackson suddenly feels the steering wheel turn out of his control. The SUV hits a tree harshly and Jackson and Zander are almost thrown from the car.

Frederick's eyes are completely white and the backseat doors fly off harshly.

Klaus stops, and watches as Frederick and his completely white eyes climb out the car.

Klaus turns to Bonnie "stay here" and he and Elijah get out of the car.

Bonnie turns to Marcel and they both nod and leave the car.

Bonnie goes to the wrecked car and helps Jackson, while Marcel helps Zander and the brother on the other side.

Bonnie helps Jackson out the car, and does a healing spell on the cut on his head.

"He is weak, I must find my vessel" came Frederick's voice.

"I assume you are Inadu. Why don't you tell me where to find your vessel, and I'll retrieve it for you" Klaus says.

"The Quarter, I must get to the Quarter" Inadu says. She throws a spell, propelling Klaus and Elijah both into trees.

The rain pelts harder and Bonnie can barely make out the figures in front of her.

She hears Marcel's voice calling her name, as she helps Jackson up.

Inadu senses another witch and stalks toward her.

"So much power, the royal line" Inadu says through Frederick.

Through the rain Bonnie can make out a figure charging towards her.

Through the blurs of the rain, Bonnie can make out Jackson stand in front of her to protect her from Inadu's onslaught.

Inadu throws a spell that has Jackson flying through the woods.

"Jackson!" Bonnie yells in panic.

Klaus throws a tree branch off of him and runs toward the sound of Bonnie's voice.

Bonnie throws a spell at Inadu and Frederick's body flies across hitting a tree, Frederick's body and Inadu hiss in pain.

Bonnie doesn't want to fight Inadu in Frederick's body, but at this point she has no other option.

Inadu gets back up and flings a spell at Bonnie. Bonnie flies and hits a tree, a branch falling and landing on her leg. She cries in pain.

Through the storm and the chaos Marcel runs toward Frederick, snapping his neck. Elijah is behind him soon afterwards.

"I can't find Bonnie or Klaus" Marcel says to Elijah.

Klaus runs towards the smell of blood. Bonnie has been flung deep into the woods, and a branch has landed on her leg. The healing spell and the fight with Inadu has left her tired and she is attempting to gather her strength in order to move the branch.

Klaus makes out Bonnie's figure on the ground in between the rain, and lifts the branch.

"Bonnie, are you alright" Klaus says as he bites into his wrist, giving her some of his blood.

Bonnie accepts Klaus' blood and the pain in her leg fades away. Klaus helps her stand and the two look around.

Bonnie can't see anything but the outline of trees through the storm. The rain pelts, and thunder shakes the floor of the woods, the wind blows and whips across their faces.

Klaus would be able to see better if he were in his wolf form but that would mean leaving Bonnie and he definitely didn't want to do that.

"I can't tell where we are. We're deep in the woods somewhere, we have to find shelter until the storm passes" Klaus yells toward Bonnie.

Bonnie hears bits and pieces of Klaus' words. Klaus picks Bonnie up bridal style and runs.

Bonnie finds herself grabbing onto Klaus' collar as he speeds through the trees.

Klaus sees an old abandoned cabin and stops. The door lock on the door is easily broken and Klaus puts Bonnie on her feet when he steps inside.

The cabin is small with no furniture. Klaus checks the closet and is able to find a few dusty blankets.

Bonnie looks around and sees the fire place. There are a few pieces of wood beside it, and Bonnie stacks them inside, saying a spell and the fire place lights up. Bonnie sits close trying to warm up.

Klaus comes in and throws the blankets beside Bonnie. He checks the phone in his pocket, thank goodness there was no water damage. But he has no signal.

"We'll stay here until the storm lets up. Then we'll go call the others" Klaus says

Bonnie nods, shivering and reaching for a blanket.

"You should strip" Klaus says

"What?" Bonnie sputters

She watches Klaus smirk, kicking off his shoes and socks, and take his shirt and pants off.

Bonnie tries not to stare but she can't deny she is surprised to see that Klaus is a briefs man.

Klaus looks at Bonnie, prompting her to also strip.

"Look love, it's the only way your going to warm up, and get your clothes dry"

"Ugh fine. " Bonnie stands and walks toward the back of the small cabin.

"Turn around" Bonnie says impatiently

Klaus smirks and turns

"Don't worry love, I am very familiar with the female form"

"Well you're not getting familiar with this female form" Bonnie says as she removes her shirt and jeans

"You would be so lucky" Klaus mutters with a coy smile on his face

"Or unlucky" Bonnie counters as she playfully rolls her eyes

Klaus lays out the blankets in front of the fire.

Bonnie comes over and sits, wrapping one of the blankets around her.

Klaus lies down on the blankets while Bonnie sits cross legged.

Klaus looks up at the ceiling and is reminded of something.

"Dammit" Klaus mutters, folding his arms behind his head.

Bonnie turns and looks at him

"What is it?" she asks

"Story time. I missed it last night, and I'm missing it tonight. Hope is going to be disappointed" Klaus says. He's never let anyone in on some of his parental anxieties, but he trusts Bonnie with this vulnerable piece of information.

"I'm sorry Klaus, but I'm sure Hope won't stay mad at you for too long." Bonnie tries to comfort Klaus. She enjoys seeing his more sensitive side, and she honestly believes that Klaus is a good father. Hope looks up to him and loves him so much.

"I suppose I'll have to buy a new outfit for Josefina Montoya, and listen to another story about her life. Damn doll, doing all these adventures…" Klaus says, causing Bonnie to laugh.

"Yes, she's introduced me to her favorite American Girl doll and her entire background" Bonnie said and they both laughed.

Bonnie then looked over at Klaus, and laid down, still wrapped in the blanket.

"Your raising an amazing little girl. Hope is the sweetest, and kindest girl I have ever met. " Bonnie said turning and facing Klaus.

Klaus smiled. Somehow hearing Bonnie's praise for Hope and his parental skills meant a lot.

"I'm glad she met you Bonnie. You know my family has been an amazing help, especially after Hayley died. But Hope definitely needed someone like you in her life" Klaus says softly.

Bonnie smiles. She wants to ask him his meaning, but the moment of peaceful silence is nice.

They lay facing each other, their eyes silently staring at each other for a while. The storm continued to rage outside. Soon it was dark, and only the fire illuminated the small cabin.

"Can I ask you something" Bonnie says, breaking the silence

Klaus nods

"The other night…with your wolf…he was staring at me, like he I mean you, wanted something" Bonnie says nervously

Klaus nods

"To eat you of course" is Klaus' response

"What?" Bonnie says at first she is shocked then she sees the smile that crosses his face

Bonnie slaps his arm and when Bonnie goes to move her hand, Klaus catches it, holding her wrist lightly.

His nose dips sniffing the inside of her wrist. Bonnie takes in a deep breath. Klaus' lips touch her wrist and his wolf is pleased. Finally taking in her scent, he has her here all to himself.

Bonnie is silent through Klaus' movements as he pulls her body flush against his, the only thing keeping Bonnie from feeling his bare chest against her bra clad breasts is the blanket tightly wrapped around her.

Klaus moves from her wrist to the crook of her neck, wrapping his arm around her waist.

When Klaus' lips find Bonnie's neck she moans.

She is going to allow this to happen. Something has been happening to them these past few days and Bonnie is willing to jump off this cliff with Klaus and venture unknown territory.

Klaus' lips nip and suck on Bonnie's pulse point, while one hand runs through his curls, and the other grasp his arm tightly.

Klaus lifts his head and his lips find Bonnie's. The kiss is slow at first, their mouths moving in a sensual dance as they explore these new feelings and sensations.

Klaus' wolf hums with approval, while the vampire wants more.

The kiss turns urgent and Bonnie finds herself beneath Klaus as his lips travel from her mouth to her neck.

On the other side of the woods, back in town, the rest of the group stays at a hotel. They have decided that once the storm dies down they will venture out to look for Klaus and Bonnie.

"You think they're ok?" Marcel asks Elijah and Jackson.

"Niklaus can take care of himself. He went after Bonnie, I'm certain he's found her, and wont let any harm come to her" Elijah says with some confidence. But honestly he was worried for both his brother and Bonnie. But as the oldest he always has to be the strongest and comfort the others.

Marcel nodded, hoping Elijah was right.

"Well, we both know his track record for protecting women he supposedly cares about" Jackson says bitterly. He hadn't meant to say it, but he was also worried about Bonnie, and the thought that her only defender out there was Klaus made him even more worried.

"Jackson, we have on intention to walk down this road with you again. We can't afford to get distracted with your grief, Hayley is dearly missed, but we have a current crisis on our hands" Elijah says as he throws his hands towards the storm outside and the unconscious Alpha.

"When will his brother and Zander be back?" Marcel asks, trying to change the subject

"Hopefully soon, they're supposed to be bringing clothes and some personal items to make Frederick more comfortable in the bayou." Jackson answered.

Klaus pulls the blanket from Bonnie, exposing more of her skin. He kisses her neck and moves to the top of her breasts.

Klaus unhooks the back of Bonnie's bra and easily pulls the straps off and discards it across the room.

Bonnie feels nervous as her bare breasts are exposed to Klaus. Klaus dips his head and takes one swollen bud into his mouth and Bonnie moans in ecstasy at the sensation.

Klaus sucks and bites one nipple and moves his head to the other one, giving it the same amount of attention.

"Klaus" Bonnie gasps his name.

"I want to touch you Bonnie" Klaus whispers in her ear as his hands pull her panties down and over her legs, also discarding them across the room.

Klaus' hands rub her legs and move down to her thighs. When he reaches her center his fingers lightly reach for her folds.

Bonnie gasps, when Klaus' fingers brush her clit. She is already wet from his earlier work on her breasts and now she is soaking his fingers.

Bonnie makes embarrassing whiney noises as Klaus slides a finger inside her. His finger works her slowly, getting the feel of stretching her soft walls, and he slides another inside her.

Bonnie starts to climax and Klaus is panting heavily as she rides his fingers into oblivion.

When Bonnie orgasms on Klaus' hand she is in heaven. Klaus kisses her shoulder and her breasts, allowing her to catch her breath.

He pulls his head up and moves Bonnie's chin with his fingers to look her in the face.

"Tell me you want this Bonnie. Tell me you want this to happen" Klaus says in a strained voice. He is holding back, wanting to give Bonnie an opportunity to change her mind. To stop whatever is happening right here.

"I want this Klaus. I want you."

Jackson sits in the hotel lobby waiting on Zander and the other werewolf. He is joined by Elijah.

"When we get to the bayou, we can have Bonnie put up wards and barriers to keep Frederick and Inadu inside. I'm going to have some people I know do a little bit more research on this witch" Elijah says

Jackson shakes his head.

"Bonnie? Are you forgetting that she's missing? You're already planning stuff and your forgetting about the fact that we have to find Bonnie first!" Jackson says frustrated

"Jackson. There is not a doubt in my mind that my brother has Bonnie and that we will find the two of them in the morning when the storm passes, they will be fine"

"You trusts your brother with Bonnie? The two don't exactly like each other"

"Your right. They don't exactly like each other. They're falling for each other. I know my brother, he fiercely protects those he loves and cares about. He cares about Bonnie; she will be fine"

Jackson blinks at Elijah's declaration that Bonnie and Klaus are falling for each other. "You mean he's supposed to protect those he cares about" Jackson counters.

"Jackson. Bonnie is not Hayley, stop comparing the two situations. Hayley was a tragedy but Klaus did everything to save her. But he made a choice. When Delilah had them trapped in the house, Hayley yelled for Klaus to save Hope and leave her. He tried to stay and she wouldn't let him. Don't dishonor Hayley's sacrifice by crucifying Klaus for what he did."

Elijah stands and leaves Jackson to his thoughts.

Klaus slides into Bonnie and she is a perfect fit for his length. She fits him like warm glove and his wolf purrs at the sensation.

Bonnie moans and throws her legs around Klaus' waist. She thinks her heart will burst from her chest, and she is content that her last moments are being pleasured by the hybrid on top of her.

"Klaus" she whines his name like a mantra as he slides slowly in and out of her. She is too tight and warm and Klaus is trying his best to hold onto the sensation. His vampire wants the sensation to be savored, every feeling, every moment to be etched into his mind forever as the day he claimed Bonnie Bennett.

His wolf however demands she be taken. His wolf has laid claimed to her, and is choosing her.

'Mate' his wolf says to him.

Klaus thrusts a little deeper inside Bonnie and his eyes momentarily shift to yellow

Bonnie does not notice as she throws her arms around his neck pulling him closer and marveling at the sensation of Klaus being buried so deep inside of her.

Klaus grunts as he pulls one of Bonnie's legs higher around his waist, and his pace speeds up.

Bonnie shrieks as she climaxes again, and Klaus lowers his head to her neck. He licks and kisses at her neck, asking for permission. Bonnie's hands find his curls and she presses him closer to her pulse point, giving him permission.

Klaus' hybrid face emerges and he bites into Bonnie's neck. Bonnie orgasms as his fangs pierce her skin. Her vision goes white momentarily and her body feels euphoric, she has never felt like this before.

Not even with Damon, has Bonnie experienced so much pleasure.

Klaus drinks from Bonnie, he feels his climax rise, and as her blood slides down his throat, he feels the seriousness of his actions.

Bonnie Bennett is being claimed by him. Klaus comes with a loud growl, as his fangs leave Bonnie's neck.

The next morning Klaus wakes up to Bonnie in his arms. Her arms are around his middle and one of his arms is around her shoulder. Her head is pressed against his chest, Klaus bends and takes in her scent. Even the rain could not washout the unique sweet scent that was Bonnie.

Klaus wakes Bonnie by caressing her face "we have to find the others" he says softly.

Bonnie nods and stands, she still wraps the blanket around her chest out of habit, even though Klaus has seen and touched it all now.

Bonnie slowly dresses in one corner while Klaus dresses in front of the fire.

Her mind is swirling with thoughts.

Were she and Klaus together now? Was last night just a hook up? It probably was! There you go again you idiot, hooking up with a guy because your stuck in a place with him!

Bonnie tries to focus and finishes dressing. She turns and finds Klaus waiting by the fireplace. He is staring curiously at her, wearing his signature smirk.

He opens the door and thankfully the storm has passed, even though it has left a lot of devastation in its path, with trees being knocked down and branches littering the floor of the woods.

Klaus takes Bonnie's hand and leads her down the stairs. He can see a road half a mile away. They silently walk together, hand in hand and when they reach the road, Klaus is able to get a signal to call Elijah and give their location.

When Elijah and Marcel arrive, with Jackson and the others following behind them, Klaus and Bonnie silently get into the car.

Jackson watches from the driver's seat as Bonnie gets into the SUV in front of him. Bonnie looks over and makes eye contact with him, she offers him a soft smile and Jackson smiles back waving, happy to see that she is ok and safe.

Klaus and Bonnie get into the back seat. As Elijah pulls off with Marcel in the passenger seat, Bonnie stares out the window, hoping they wont ask too many questions about last night.

Klaus answers all their unspoken ones.

"We had to find a cabin in the woods in order to wait the storm out" Klaus says.

Marcel and Elijah both nod.

Klaus glances toward Bonnie and notices that she's been quiet all morning.

He suddenly wonders if she is holding any regrets about last night.

"Glad you guys are ok" Marcel says and glances at Bonnie. She is quietly looking out the window, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. Something definitely happened, and Marcel is unsure if its good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter

Please R&R

When the group arrives in the Bayou, Jackson and Zander take Frederick and his brother Francis to an old cabin that is on Jackson's uncle's property. Marcel enters the cabin to help Frederick and his brother.

Bonnie gets out and starts setting up the barriers and wards to keep Frederick inside the cabin.

Elijah and Klaus watch from a distance as Bonnie chants and sets up the barriers.

"Tell me brother, how are you and Bonnie? You two were quiet in the car ride back" Elijah says giving Klaus a knowing look.

From the mirror he'd observed the two. While they both seemed more interested in looking out their windows, he could see that Klaus' hand would brush against Bonnie's leg, and ever so often Bonnie's fingers would brush against Klaus' fingers.

Those touches were very intimate and very telling to Elijah.

"Why don't you just ask me dear brother" Klaus says in a bored tone. He knows he can't keep anything from Elijah, while Klaus considered himself the master of his emotions, Elijah could always read him like a simple picture book.

"Why don't you just tell me" Elijah counters

"Fine! Yes we did. Don't ask any follow up questions because all the answers will be I don't know, obviously the matter is a little complicated." Klaus confesses to Elijah.

"Perhaps consulting Camilla would help clear things up" Elijah suggested.

Klaus nodded but then cursed under his breath. Elijah quirked an eyebrow at him.

"A week ago in a session she asked me if I was attracted to Bonnie, and I of course denied everything" Klaus says lowly

This causes a wide smile to spread across Elijah's face and he chuckles. Oh Camilla would have a field day with all the I told you so's she'd throw at Klaus.

After Bonnie finishes setting up the wards, an older man with long gray hair comes out of the cabin, followed by Jackson, Zander, and Marcel.

"Bonnie this is my uncle Saul, uncle this is the famous Bonnie Bennett I told you about" Jackson said

"It's an honor to meet you Bonnie. The Quarter is definitely blessed to have such a powerful witch as its resident" Saul says shaking Bonnie hands.

As soon as he got closer and touched hands with Bonnie, his wolf spoke to him

'She belongs to an alpha'

He starred at her strangely for a moment, then his face returned normal and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well. That's a much better greeting than what I received in Bon Temps" Bonnie said, causing the group to laugh

"Yes I've heard about the Bon Temps wolves and their distrust of witches" Saul said nodding.

"Apparently the witch that continues to possess Frederick is the cause of that distrust" Bonnie says.

Klaus watches as Jackson introduces Bonnie to his uncle. He watches Saul shake Bonnie's hand and the act makes him uneasy. He watches Saul smile and laugh with Bonnie.

Seeing Bonnie surrounded by so many male wolves was causing his own wolf to want to rage.

Klaus casually walks over and stands beside Bonnie.

He greets Saul in a familiar tone.

"Nice to see you Saul" Klaus says shaking his hand

"Klaus" Saul says shaking his hand back. Saul respects Klaus as king and an Alpha, he has no strength to concern himself with the politics of the city or other packs.

Saul dips his head curiously and observes Klaus' chemistry. Even though he is putting on a good show, Saul can tell that Klaus' body is tense, and his senses are on full alert.

Saul recognizes Klaus' aggression as that of a wolf, ready to protect his mate.

"Well I suppose we should get you back to your house made of candy little witch" Klaus said. He wanted Bonnie out of the Bayou, this was deep werewolf territory and it made him uncomfortable having her here.

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"It was nice to meet you Saul. Jackson, I'll see you the afternoon before the next full moon. I'm going to find a spell that severs the link between an Alpha and his pack so that Inadu can't control the Bon Temps wolves anymore." Bonnie says.

"Sounds like a plan, thanks for all your help Bonnie" Jackson said giving her a hug.

A growl escaped Klaus' throat causing Bonnie and Jackson to look at him as they finished their embrace.

"Bonnie" Klaus said holding out his hand to Bonnie.

She ignored his outstretched hand and walked past him to the car.

Marcel follows them shaking his head at the two of them.

Saul watches the car drive away and turns to Jackson.

"You didn't tell me that the hybrid king had chosen a mate" Saul said turning to Jackson

Jackson furrowed his brows, "what?"

"Jackson, I have told you many times to listen to your wolf instincts. Didn't you smell the scent of an Alpha all over Bonnie?" Saul asked. Both Jackson and Zander made confused faces.

"I thought…they got stuck in a storm together last night, they've been together all night and today, I assumed…maybe" Jackson was trying to make sense of this.

The other day Bonnie and Klaus were just arguing about having her go to Bon Temps. Plus the constant condescending 'little witch' nicknames, nothing made sense to him.

"I'm old enough to know what it looks like and what it smells like when a wolf, especially an Alpha, has taken a mate. Bonnie is Klaus' mate" Saul said, clamping his hand on Jackson's shoulder, and walking away.

When Elijah pulls in front of the magic shop, Bonnie says her goodbyes, but before she can open her door, Klaus has sped over and opened it for her, holding out his hand to help her out while he wears his signature smirk.

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Isn't his majesty so very chivalrous" she says sarcastically

She's still upset with his little outburst from her and Jackson hugging.

Klaus doesn't let Bonnie's sarcasm deter him.

"He is" he says taking her hand and holding tight despite her reluctance.

When Bonnie's feet land on the ground, Klaus removes his hand and takes his fingers wrapping them around her chin. He leans his face close to hers and he wants to kiss her so very badly.

Bonnie leans her face towards Klaus, despite him acting like a jealous jerk in front of Jackson, she still wants to kiss him so very badly.

As their lips get closer, Klaus' phone rings. He would've ignored it, but it was Rebekah's ringtone and since she was watching Hope, he reluctantly answered.

Bonnie felt awkward as Klaus stood in front of her talking to his sister. She says her goodbyes to Elijah and Marcel again, who'd been pretending not to pay attention to them this entire time, and throws her hand up waving goodbye to Klaus.

He catches her hand and pulls her forward, as he continues to talk to Rebekah about Hope's science project for school. Bonnie kisses Klaus on the cheek and untangles her hand from his and goes into her magic shop.

Klaus watches her leave and all he wants to do is follow her inside and finish what they'd started.

"Get in the car Romeo" Marcel says jokingly. Klaus climbs in, with Rebekah still on the line and they drive off.

When Bonnie enters the magic shop Freya is behind the counter straightening some items up. When she sees Bonnie she smiles and hugs her.

"Oh my goodness we were so worried. Elijah told us you and Klaus had been caught in a storm." Freya looked at Bonnie head to toe.

Her clothes were a little wrinkled, and there was a small blood stain on her jeans, but her skin however was radiant.

"Yea it was a bad storm, but I'm ok. Thank you so much for watching the shop while I was gone, I don't know what I would have done without you" Bonnie says smiling.

"You look…your glowing" Freya says still looking at Bonnie' face

"What?" Bonnie says laughing at Freya

"I'm serious. Your totally glowing" Freya says

"Oh please, I am not. Listen I'm exhausted, I'm probably just going to close up shop for today, shower, eat, and get ready for my lessons tomorrow" Bonnie says

"How about this. I finish closing up, you go shower, and we can order some takeout and you tell me about that glow" Freya suggested

Bonnie contemplated, could she really tell Freya about her and Klaus in the cabin last night. Then Bonnie realized it wasn't like she had any other friends to talk to about this. She couldn't exactly pick up the phone and tell Caroline or Elena that not only was Klaus in New Orleans but they'd slept together.

"Fine" Bonnie said to Freya's delight.

After going home and helping Hope with her science project, Klaus goes to Camilla's office.

"Klaus! I'm glad you guys made it back safely" she says greeting him.

Klaus nods.

"So how is the werewolf problem going?" Camilla asked

"It's still a problem. We're just sitting ducks now waiting on the witch to come and possess Frederick again" Klaus said bored as he poured himself a drink.

"I'm sure you and Bonnie have a plan for that" Camilla says.

"She has a plan to sever the connection between the Alpha and his pack, so the witch can't control them anymore" Klaus said

"How was this trip for you two? Did you practice those skills we talked about and try to get along with Bonnie?" Camilla asked as she wrote on her note pad.

Klaus smirked, "I think it went very well"

Camilla nodded. "You saved her during the storm right? Elijah called and Freya and Rebekah were worried for you both"

"Yes I saved her" Klaus said slowly

Camilla continued to write

"Where did you two go during the storm?"

"I found an abandoned cabin" Klaus said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm sure Bonnie was thankful"

"I would say she definitely was"

"Why would you say that?"

Klaus hesitates and Camilla looks up from her pad

"Did something happen between you two?" Camilla asks, trying to hide the coy smile threatening her features.

"Yes" Klaus said slowly. This is the part of the therapy sessions he hated. The exposure, the vulnerability.

"How far?" Camilla asked. She isn't surprised. Those two alone in a cabin in the woods, with all of their sexual tension that had been building up for days.

"Very far" Klaus said. Camilla gives him a face, wanting him to open up more and Klaus sighs and continues.

"It happened, and I want to tell myself it was a momentarily lapse in judgment, to blame it on my wolf wanting to have her, but…I don't think it was. I gave her an opportunity to say no and she didn't, and the relief and…happiness I felt in the moment…" Klaus trails off as he takes another sip of his drink

"If she would've said no, how would you have felt?" Camilla asked

"I would have understood. I'm not exactly the type of guy a Bonnie Bennett sleeps with" Klaus says, and he has to shake his head at the brutal honesty of his words

"You don't think your worthy of Bonnie?" Camilla said. She knew Bonnie would help her pull back so many layers to the complicated story that is Klaus Mikealson.

"I don't know. She's such a strange creature. In Mystic Falls she was this ridiculously noble savior who was trying to save her little town and dumb friends. Now here she's this fierce witch who speaks her mind, she laughs and smiles and she loves my daughter…" Klaus is now unsure how to describe Bonnie

"Have you talked to her about how she feels?" Camilla asks

"No. I'm honestly unsure of what to do next" Klaus says

"Just follow your instincts" Camilla says jotting down some notes.

Bonnie sits on the couch freshly showered and eating pizza with Freya.

"Wait? An abandoned cabin in the woods, a fire place…" Freya says hanging onto Bonnie's every description of the night.

"Yes, and our clothes are soaked so we have to take them off" Bonnie says embarrassed as she tells Freya

"Gross, image of my brother in his underwear" Freya says laughing and Bonnie joins her

"Then we sat in front of the fire place and we talked. He was sad about missing Hope's story time and I told him he was a good dad, and then things just happened. One minute were just staring at each other the next we're kissing" Bonnie says

"Ugh I totally knew it" Freya says smiling

Bonnie palms her face, the progression of their relationship has taken her by surprise and she is still adjusting.

"Look could you not tell anyone, including Camilla. I don't even know what this means. We haven't talked about what happened. It could've been a one-time thing for all I know"

"Do you want it to just be a one-time thing?" Freya asked

"I don't know" Bonnie said.

Part of her didn't, and the other part was unsure, her past experience with Damon had taught her too not always be trustful of situations like this. It could've just been the setting of a cabin in the woods and a fireplace that drove them to have sex.

"Well regardless I'll say this, you and my brother would be good for each other. You love fiercely and he protects fiercely. Plus Hope loves you so your golden" Freya says

Bonnie contemplates Freya's words.

That night before story time, Klaus is sitting and painting with Hope in her room.

"Daddy, take out your phone" Hope says casually

Klaus takes out his phone looking at Hope strangely.

"Call Bonnie" Hope says

"Why? Do you want to talk to her about something?" Klaus asks

"No daddy. Remember your friend date?" Hope says with a sweet smile

Klaus panics. Eventually he would have to talk to Bonnie again but he was unsure about calling her up and asking her on a date, like some teenage romance movie.

Hope sees Klaus' hesitation. "Daddy you promised!" Hope says angrily.

Klaus sighs. "I wouldn't even know where to take her on our friend date"

Hope jumps up and goes to her backpack and pulls out a folded piece of paper. She'd seen it when Rebekah was walking her home from school and grabbed it.

It's a flyer advertising a movie in the park for tomorrow night

Klaus sighs. "Your're really not going to let this go are you?" Klaus asks. Hope shakes her head no.

Klaus relents and calls Bonnie.

Bonnie is sitting on her couch watching Freya flip through her Netflix list

"All of the movies and shows on your list are about serial killers, you weirdo" Freya teases

Bonnie is about to respond when her phone rings. She sees 'His Royal Majesty' with laughing emojis cross her phone.

Bonnie quickly answers

"Hello"

"Hey little witch… I mean Bonnie" Klaus says cursing himself, since when did he get so nervous. He was only being held at gunpoint by his daughter to ask Bonnie out on a date.

"Hey" Bonnie says, since when did Klaus call her on the phone

"How are you?"

"Since you last saw me 4 hours ago?" Bonnie says teasingly

"Right haha" Klaus laughs nervously

"Klaus are you ok?"

"Yes are you?" Klaus glances down as Hope jumps motioning with her arms for him to ask already.

"Yeees" Bonnie says weirdly

"Good. Sooo, there is this movie in the park showing tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if you'd like to go…with me"

"Oh…ok. What movie is showing?" Bonnie asks

Klaus looks down at the paper and rolls his eyes

"Casablanca" Klaus says

"Oh I love that movie!" Bonnie says surprised.

"Good to know then. I'll pick you up around 3?"

"Ok, see you then"

When Klaus hangs up, Hope gives him a high five.

Klaus runs his hands through his hair, he hadn't been on a proper date in almost a century.

Bonnie hangs up and looks to Freya

"I think Klaus just asked me out on a date"

Freya's eyes lit up and she made whooping sounds, causing Bonnie to throw a couch pillow at her.

The next day Hope found her Aunt Rebekah lounging in her bedroom reading a book.

"Aunt Bekah I need your help. Daddy is going on a date in the park with Bonnie and he needs help! Hope says with a determined look on her face.

Rebekah drops her book and stares at her niece.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Klaus stands in front of the mirror and fidgets with his hair. Perhaps a brush wouldn't hurt. Klaus brushes his hair, then looks down at his clothes. He's wearing his usual black Henley shirt and dark jeans and dark boots.

Klaus makes a frustrated groan, perhaps he could change. As if reading his thoughts, Rebekah opened his bedroom with clothes in hand

"I hear someone has a date with Bonnie. Here put these on" Rebekah demands pushing the clothes into his arms

"You can't be serious?" Klaus says looking at the clothes

Rebekah gives him a look that shows she is indeed serious.

After changing into a quarter length sleeve white button down and khaki pants Klaus slides on the brown loafers.

Rebekah ambushes him and runs a brush through his curls and sprays some cologne on his wrists.

"Is this Elijah's cologne?" Klaus says making a face

Rebekah nods. "Yes dear Elijah always had better taste in fashion and scent than you or Kol. Or even Marcel and his axe body spray.

When Klaus was ready to leave Rebekah stopped him and led him to the kitchen.

Hope came out holding a red picnic blanket and Rebekah placed it in the picnic basket she had already packed.

"What is all of this?" Klaus said. He was taking the little witch to see a movie in the park not going on a trip to his grandmother's house.

"Movie in the park, is meant for a picnic, you have to bring things for a picnic. Here's wine and glasses, popcorn, and some beignets." Rebekah said pushing the wooden basket towards him.

"Bonnie loves beignets" Hope added smiling. She was excited that her daddy finally got to go on a date.

Klaus looked at his little girl she was so excited about this.

"Fine. Should I go get my red hooded coat?"

When Bonnie opens her door, Klaus is speechless.

He is suddenly thankful for his sister forcing him to dress for the occasion when he sees Bonnie in her dark blue spaghetti strap summer dress that barely touched her knees, and her brown wedge heels.

"You look gorgeous" Klaus says softly in greeting to Bonnie

Bonnie shyly smiles, she was already nervous about this date and Klaus' statement has her feeling like a shy schoolgirl.

"Thank you. I like your shirt" Bonnie says and then inwardly slaps herself, that was a weird thing to say.

Bonnie eyes the picnic basket and smiles.

"I see you came prepared" she says. She is touched that he put so much thought into this date.

Klaus nods and smiles, another reason to thank Rebekah he notes.

The two walk to the park, and find a spot towards the middle of the rows of couples and friends that are already setting up.

Klaus lays out the blanket and they sit.

"Try not to take advantage of me like the last time you had me on a blanket" Klaus says winking at Bonnie.

Bonnie can't contain the blush in her face. "I took advantage of you?" she playfully swats him and they laugh.

As the movie starts Klaus hands Bonnie the popcorn which she happily takes while he pours them glasses of wine.

They watch the movie, well Bonnie watches the movie and Klaus occasionally watches the movie in between him starring at Bonnie.

She is entranced in the movie, and can even quote some of the lines by memory. Here sitting on this blanket with him, eating popcorn, and drinking wine, Bonnie is the most beautiful creature to him.

Klaus suddenly regrets not seeing her amazing beauty sooner, he thinks back to their encounters in Mystic Falls; she was there right under his nose the whole time.

When the movie is over some people pack and leave and others stay and talk and laugh.

Bonnie and Klaus stay and talk.

"You know I was thinking about this 'vessel' Inadu is searching for" Bonnie starts

Klaus nods drinking his wine

"I'm surprised it's not you or one of your siblings. I mean if she's looking for a strong vessel an original vampire or a hybrid would be perfect" Bonnie says as she bites into a beignet.

"Your right, that means this vessel has to possess specific qualities this witch wants" Klaus says in agreement.

"But I don't want to talk about that. I want to talk about you" Klaus says pointing at her

"ook" Bonnie says nervously

"You know since you got here, I've seen you throw yourself at running the magic shop, and giving magic lessons to the children, and now this werewolf possession problem, but I wonder what you do for fun." Klaus says.

Bonnie shrugs. "I have fun. I love working in the magic shop, and I love teaching magic to the children, plus being on the counsel makes it my responsibility to help"

"You need a vacation. After this Inadu business, I'm taking you somewhere, Hope has been begging to go back to Disney Land, perhaps you could join us" Klaus teases

"A vacation does sound nice. Plus seeing you wearing Mickey Mouse ears might definitely be worth the trip." Bonnie laughs

"Are you happy here in New Orleans?" Klaus suddenly asks changing the subject

"I am. I love this city, and being surrounded by supernaturals who aren't trying to kill me or my friends or terrorize the town is nice"

"Is that why you left? Too much drama?" Klaus is suddenly curious about this.

Bonnie hesitates, she wants to be honest with Klaus but she's unsure of how he will react.

"I needed a fresh start. I was tired of being the sidekick and the afterthought. The girl you only thought about when no one else was around. I sacrificed so much and lost so much, and for what, I have absolutely nothing to show for it"

Bonnie tries not to get emotional at her confession to Klaus

"People here are so in awe to have another Bennett witch living in the Quarter, but little do they know, I'm just some naïve girl who gave her heart to a town that never gave her anything in return, who gave her heart to her friends who barely noticed her, and who gave her heart to a man who only wanted it when the actual woman he loved wasn't around"

Tears flowed down Bonnie's cheek and she attempted to wipe them off.

Klaus moved closer and wiped one of her cheeks with his thumb.

"I'm ruining our date" she says trying to laugh

"You're not. I'm sorry if my questions upset you" Klaus whispered

"You're not a naïve girl Bonnie. Everyone in this life has needed a fresh start, and there's nothing wrong with loving your town and friends and fighting for them, there's also nothing wrong with realizing you've had enough and walking away" Klaus continued as he wiped her cheeks

Bonnie smiled at Klaus' kindness

"Broken hearts are part of life, but would you like me to kill him?" Klaus said jokingly, but he was in fact serious. If Bonnie asked him to he would kill the person who broke her heart.

Since when did the little witch have that type of power over him?

"I think you already want to kill him" Bonnie said

Klaus raised an eyebrow, now he was curious.

Bonnie nervously told Klaus about her time in the prison world with Damon.

"Let me guess, eventually the two of you got closer and shagged" Klaus says. He tries to keep his voice even and neutral but he is imagining a million ways in which he could torture and kill Damon Salvatore.

"Yea. Then he told me he was leaving Elena and that he loved me. But he didn't leave Elena" Bonnie says. The walk down memory lane wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. Perhaps because Damon's touch and caresses had been erased by Klaus'.

"Typical" Klaus huffs finishing his wine. If Damon Salvatore ever stepped foot inside New Orleans he was a dead vampire.

Bonnie then explains meeting Kai, and her sacrifice to save Damon, and her fight with Kai to get back to the other side.

Klaus is beyond furious at her story. The temptation to drive to Mystic Falls and rip Damon's heart out while he's having breakfast with his precious Elena is at an all time high. Then next is this Kai character.

Klaus is unsure of what to say to Bonnie, what words of comfort or assurance could he offer this woman who's been through so much?

Klaus pulls Bonnie closer and leans his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry you've suffered such terrible tragedies at the hands of people you trusted and loved" Klaus whispers.

Their lips find each other and the kiss seems to wash away the bad memories and replace them with warmness. Klaus and his lips were taking away her past pain.

It's starting to get dark by the time they leave the park. Klaus walks Bonnie back to her apartment by the magic shop.

He watches her open her door and follows her up the stairs. She invites him inside and they sit on her couch.

Before Bonnie can offer to make tea, Klaus' lips find hers again and their mouths hungrily move together.

Bonnie moans into the kiss and Klaus pulls her onto his lap.

Klaus' lips move to her neck and he pulls her hips tighter to him and Bonnie can feel his growing hardness.

Klaus' wolf is awake and ready to claim his mate, when suddenly Klaus glances at the large clock hanging on Bonnie's wall.

Story time. Klaus cannot miss story time.

He presses another kiss to Bonnie's lips and pulls back looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry love, but I have to be home to tuck Hope in for bed" Klaus says and he's never felt more like a dad than in that moment.

Bonnie lets the fog clear from her brain as she absorbs his words.

"Oh of course, you definitely can't miss that" and she is fumbling to get off his lap, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Klaus holds her hips in place and he chuckles, he presses another kiss to her lips.

"Another time love, definitely" he sighs against her, resting his head on her chest.

Bonnie slides off of Klaus' lap and walks him downstairs. He places a kiss to the inside of her wrist and speeds off.

Later that night Bonnie is lying in bed trying to get to sleep, but she feels restless.

She makes some tea and turns her tv on flipping through channels.

Suddenly she feels a pull, signaling her to come outside.

Bonnie at first ignores it, but the feeling grows more intense.

Against her better judgment Bonnie pulls her robe on over her nightgown and slides on her slippers and descends the stairs to go outside.

The streets are empty due to the curfew in place.

The mysterious pull has her walking to the back of her building. Beyond the manicured grassy lawn is a wooded area.

Bonnie looks around and is about to go back inside when she hears a howl not so far away.

The howl doesn't frighten her for some reason.

Soon from the wooded area a familiar pair of yellow eyes emerge.

"Klaus?" Bonnie whispers nervously. She's certain its Klaus, but still nervous to be this close to a werewolf.

The wolf emerges from the trees and walks a few feet from Bonnie.

"Klaus" Bonnie says again, then she feels ridiculous because it's not like he could talk back.

The wolf steps closer, and Bonnie does not fear him, wolf or not Bonnie doesn't think that Klaus will hurt her.

"Ok well, this is weird, because it's not like you can talk to me, so I'm going to go" Bonnie says awkwardly.

The wolf locked eyes with her and let out a growl.

Bonnie backed away and is about to turn the corner to get back to her front door when the wolf pounces.

Bonnie screams when she feels fangs sink into the side of her thigh. Bonnie loses her balance and falls, the wolf still holding tightly to her flesh.

Bonnie flings a spell at him, and the wolf is knocked across the lawn and hits a tree.

Bonnie struggles to get up as she hears the wolf get back on his feet and growl in her direction.

She thinks he is chasing her, but she doesn't hear him following behind her.

Bonnie gets into her building and closes and locks the door.

She is breathing heavy and with the pain in her thigh she can barely making it up the stairs.

When she finally gets into her apartment she makes it to the side of her bathtub where she sits to finally assess the damage.

She looks at her leg and surprisingly there isn't much blood, but the sting of the bite hurts.

Klaus has just attacked her and Bonnie doesn't understand why.

Bonnie washes the wound and she can clearly see two long puncture marks from his fangs.

Bonnie wraps her leg, and hobbles to her bed.

Her body is numb and her mind is in shock.

'I must be losing my mind' she thinks, because the only comfort she wants now is Klaus, her attacker.

Her mind wants Klaus, her body is suddenly craving Klaus.

Bonnie believes the werewolf venom has poisoned her, because of the desperate need she suddenly has for Klaus.

Bonnie groans as she is awakened the next morning to the constant buzzing of her bell.

She pulls on her robe and goes to her living room.

She looks down out the window and frowns when she sees it is Klaus.

But yet she still found herself pressing the unlock button and letting him upstairs.

When he gets to the door, before he can knock Bonnie swings the door open.

"What the hell do you want?" Bonnie seethes

"Oh your alright! I was worried!" Klaus says relieved as he pushes his way in, examining Bonnie from top to bottom.

He was worried when last night he'd shifted for a quick run and his mind had gone gray and he'd woken up to Bonnie's blood in his mouth.

Klaus pauses when he sees the bandaged wound on her thigh poking out from her robe.

"What happened?" He asked touching the bandage and Bonnie harshly pushed his hand away

"You attacked me! That's what happened! Don't act like you don't remember" Bonnie hated herself for the relief she felt at having Klaus here, and how she'd missed him so much last night.

"I don't love I swear! The wolf, he just took over, I think he wanted to see you, and ...let me see the wound" Klaus said.

Klaus noticed her tense demeanor towards him. He knew she was angry at him, but he hoped she wasn't afraid of him.

Klaus carrassed Bonnie's cheek and she is stiff in his arms.

"Love, I swear to you I am sorry, I would never harm you"

"But you did Klaus" Bonnie says softly

Her mind is in turmoil, she desperately desires his comfort even though she knows she shouldn't, she has to stay angry at him.

"Come sit love" Klaus says pulling her to the couch

Bonnie reluctantly allows Klaus to pull her to the couch

Klaus carefully unwraps the bandage and examines the bite marks

As soon as he sees the bite he knows his wolf has completed the mating process, Bonnie is marked as his.

"Does it hurt?" Klaus softly asks

"Not anymore, and it won't heal, i've tried multiple spells" Bonnie says frustrated

Klaus stares intently at the wound, he softly rubs his fingers over the bite mark. The mark was permanent no vampire blood or spell could remove it.

'Mate' his wolf growls to him

"Klaus! What does this mean?" Bonnie asks, she's so tired and she just wants to fall into his embrace, but she knows she should be angry.

Klaus knows that his wolf has completed the mating process, but he is unsure of how to tell Bonnie. Klaus is afraid of Bonnie's reaction and possible rejection.

"I'm not sure" Klaus says as his eyes stay fixed on the wound not making eye contact with Bonnie.

Bonnie doesn't fully believe Klaus and wants to ask him why his wolf would randomly attack her.

But that familiar pull has returned and Bonnie finds herself softly saying "just hold me"

Klaus obliges without hesitation and pulls Bonnie to his chest, holding her tight

"I'm sorry" he whispers into the top of her head

Bonnie buries her face in his chest taking in his scent.

In his embrace the bite is forgotten even though Bonnie still wants to be mad but she can't muster the strength.

Klaus caresses her cheek, "I'd never hurt you" he whispers and he means every word.

Klaus needs her, his wolf has claimed her as his mate and now his vampire wants to have her.

Without warning, Klaus lifts Bonnie bridal style and carries her to the bedroom.

He lays her gently on the bed and crawls up her body.

Klaus kisses Bonnie and she moans running her hands through his curls.

He pulls her robe from her shoulders, and sheds his shirt and pants.

Klaus kisses Bonnie from her neck to her breasts traveling down to her navel.

He kisses the bite mark on her hip and a growl escapes his chest.

Klaus' fingers toy with the hem of her panties and with Bonnie's assistance he pulls them down and tosses them on the floor.

Klaus fingers rub her core and he dips his mouth, finally tasting the essence that is Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie moans his name as her head pushes farther back on the pillow.

Klaus licks and nips at her core until Bonnie is putty in his hands crying his name through her orgasm.

Klaus travels back up her body, and enters her quickly.

His thrust are at a leisure pace and Bonnie moans as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Klaus shifts his hips and increases his pace.

One of Klaus' arm's lands beside her head while the other arm holds her hip as he slowly pumps into Bonnie.

They stare at each other and the intimacy is too much for both of them to handle and soon they are climaxing and falling over the edge together.

They lie in bed together totally sated from their love making.

Klaus pulls Bonnie's back to his chest and his arms circle her waist.

Bonnie enjoys the comfort of being in Klaus' embrace and she is certain that she is falling for Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus kisses Bonnie's neck and she moans into his touch.

At the sound of Bonnie's moan Klaus' kisses turn to little nips with his teeth.

Bonnie feels Klaus slide his length inside her from behind. This time their pace is faster and Klaus grunts at every moan Bonnie produces

"Call me your majesty" Klaus growled playfully as he drove into Bonnie

His vampire wants his ego stroked. If the wolf is her mate then the vampire shall be her king.

Bonnie is unsure if it is because of the pleasure Klaus is giving her or if at this point she is unable to deny him anything.

"Your majesty" Bonnie whines as Klaus thrusts harder into her

Klaus changes their position flipping Bonnie on her stomach and pulling her hips towards his

"Say it again Bonnie" Klaus growls more seriously this time, driving deeper into Bonnie

"Your majesty" Bonnie moans as another orgasm hits her hard.

Klaus pulls Bonnie to her knees, holding her against his chest and slowing his pace as he thrusts inside her.

"Say it Bonnie! Say it and i'll lay the world at your feet" Klaus whispered in a low voice into her ear

"Klaus...my king" Bonnie moaned and the words weren't just to appease him, she was turned on even more

Klaus' hybrid face emerges and he bites into her neck and Bonnie finds herself climaxing again and Klaus follows coming with her.

Klaus lays them back down licking and kissing the bite mark on her neck.

He wants to leave the mark there, the desire to mark Bonnie as his everywhere is the overwhelming need his vampire and wolf both possess.

Klaus holds Bonnie and knows that eventually he will have to tell her the truth about the bite on her hip and what it means.

As Bonnie falls asleep in his arms he whispers "my queen".


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter

Please R&R

A few hours later Bonnie wakes up to an empty bed and she can't deny the initial hurt she feels, until she hears laughter in her kitchen.

She grabs her discarded underwear and pulls it on, along with a pair of pajama shorts and a t shirt.

When she walks into the hallway she sees Klaus cooking in her kitchen and Hope is sitting at the breakfast nook doing homework.

"Hi Bonnie" Hope beams when she sees Bonnie standing in the hallway.

Hope runs and hugs Bonnie and Bonnie smiles hugging Hope back.

Hope steps back from Bonnie and observes her.

"You smell like daddy" Hope says laughing

Bonnie has no answer to Hope's observation and she sees Klaus come from the kitchen, and lean on the counter

"I had to pick Hope up from school and she insisted that we have lunch with you, I hope you don't mind" Klaus says.

He can't help but to stare at Bonnie's disheveled hair and her swollen lips, she looked completely ravished and Klaus is pleased with the knowledge that he is the cause of it.

"Not at all" Bonnie says smiling at Hope

"Daddy said I couldn't make a lot of noise because you were taking a nap" Hope says as she sits back down at the table to complete her homework.

Bonnie nodded

"How was school?" Bonnie asked sitting next to Hope

"Fine. I turned in my science project about the solar system, and our class started a new book during reading time."

Bonnie smiled as Hope showed her the book.

"I think I remember reading this in second grade as well" Bonnie said flipping through the small chapter book

Hope nodded, then she noticed the bite mark on Bonnie's thigh barely covered by her shorts.

"What happened to your leg?" Hope was concerned that someone had hurt Bonnie.

Bonnie contemplates Hope's question and looks to Klaus who stiffens in the kitchen at the mention of the bite.

"Accidentally hurt myself in the magic shop" Bonnie tries to say in a casual tone

Hope contemplates the wound and Bonnie's story, she doesn't think Bonnie would lie to her

"You have to be more careful" Hope says patting Bonnie's leg

"You're absolutely right" Bonnie says playfully narrowing her eyes at Klaus' back

"Hope finish up your work so you can set the table" Klaus said as he finished cooking

Hope sighed, she hated setting the table

"I'll help" Bonnie said standing up and going to the kitchen

Bonnie went to the kitchen to get the plates for lunch.

She watched Klaus stir the jambalaya. She smiled and ended up leaning against the counter watching him, plates all but forgotten.

"See something you like love?" Klaus said smiling

"Look at you all domestic" Bonnie laughs softly

Klaus laughs as well

"I like it" Bonnie says softly, and she wants nothing more than to be back in his embrace.

"Glad you like your king in a more domestic setting" Klaus said playfully narrowing his eyes at Bonnie

Bonnie rolled her eyes

Klaus walked closer to Bonnie leaning against the frame beside her and whispered "are we forgetting your proclamation of fidelity to his majesty"

Klaus pulled her arm to his lips, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist

Bonnie narrowed her eyes "you are so full of yourself"

"You loved it" Klaus whispered leaning closer to her face

Bonnie shivers as the memories of their earlier activities came back.

Klaus sees Bonnie's eyes glaze over with lust and he wants nothing more than to carry her back to her bed and hear her proclaim him as her king once again.

He leans over and places a quick kiss on her lips and goes back to finishing lunch.

Bonnie shakes the fog out her brain and grabs the plates.

As they sit and eat their food, Bonnie is not surprised that the meal is delicious. After over a thousand years, she would assume that Klaus has learned to cook a decent meal.

While they're eating Hope looks from her dad to Bonnie, they are both sitting across from each other and smiling.

"Bonnie are you going to go on another date with my dad?"

Bonnie smiled and glanced at Klaus, who gave her a curious look also waiting for her answer.

"Maybe..if he's nice" Bonnie said giving Klaus a sly look.

Hope smiled and looked at Klaus

"Daddy you can be nice, can't you?"

Klaus gives Bonnie his signature smirk

"I think Bonnie knows how nice I can be"

Bonnie chooses to ignore Klaus' comment and smiles at Hope.

"Good then you two can go on another date, then decide if you like each other" Hope said

"How do you know so much about dating and people liking each other?" Klaus asked suspiciously

"Uncle Kol told me" Hope answered, her eyes never leaving her plate

"Of course" Klaus huffed. Kol was the last person that needed to be telling his 7 year old daughter about dating.

Later on that day there is a faction city council meeting.

Bonnie finishes up her lessons with a few children from the Quarter and Klaus meets her in front of the magic shop.

When Bonnie and Klaus show up together a few people are surprised.

When Bonnie sits beside Vincent he greets her.

"Hey Bonnie, I heard you guys ran into some werewolf drama"

"You don't know the half of it" Bonnie sighs

"If you need anything, just let me know" Vincent says

Bonnie nods and greets Josephine when she walks in.

Freya and Camilla arrive together and take their designated seats.

Klaus starts the meeting and informs them of the progress with the Bon Temps wolves.

"...so Bonnie has come up with a plan to sever Frederick's bond with the rest of his pack. This should prevent Inadu from controlling the other wolves" Klaus explained.

Everyone noticed Klaus' use of Bonnie's actual name.

"But she'll still be possessing Frederick?" Camilla asked

"Yes, but that keeps her in Fredrick's body for now. He is in bad health and if he dies still connected to his pack, Inadu would be able to just possess the next Alpha in the Bon Temps pack." Bonnie answers

"What about what to do with Inadu?" Vincent asks

"First we need to find out who the vessel is that she's looking for, and protect it" Klaus says leaning back

"It doesn't make sense, if she was looking for a powerful vessel, why didn't she just try and possesses you Klaus or even Elijah when we were in Bon Temps" Marcel said

Klaus nodded to Bonnie

"Bonnie and I had the same thought" Klaus said

"Then Klaus suggested that Inadu must be looking for a vessel with specific qualities or characteristics" Bonnie said nodding back to Klaus

The council looked from Bonnie to Klaus as they talked respectfully to each other. They clearly had been working as a team to investigate this problem. It was a stark contrast to their last meeting.

"If that's it, we should head to the Bayou" Bonnie says

"If it pleases his majesty of course" Klaus said jokingly leaning back in his chair

Bonnie couldn't help the playful roll of her eyes and the giggle that escaped her lips

Zander sent Jackson a text

'Yea dude they're definitely screwing'

Jackson rolled his eyes annoyed, Bonnie deserved better than Klaus.

When they arrive at the bayou, Freya and Bonnie go inside Saul's cabin to set up for the spell to sever Frederick from his pack, while Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel stay outside and talk strategy.

Bonnie and Freya are greeted by Saul, Jackson, and Frederick's brother.

When Bonnie walks pass Jackson he takes in her scent, Klaus's scent doesn't just cling to her like in Bon Temps, it engulfs her.

"Where's Frederick?" Bonnie asks

"Lying down, he isn't feeling well" Saul answers

Freya nods "I brought a potion that could help with some of his pain"

Freya goes into the back room to see Frederick and Saul follows.

As Bonnie is setting up for the spell, she notices that Jackson hasn't said much to her.

"Hey could you hand me the candle from my bag?" Bonnie asked motioning to her bag

Jackson hurriedly grabs the candle and instead of putting it in Bonnie's outstretched hand he sits it by her side, and goes back to standing on the other side of the room.

Bonnie gives him a confused look, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Jackson spat as he pushed his hands in his pocket

Bonnie shook her head and continued setting up for the spell, she could feel Jackson's eyes watching her intently, for the first time she was uncomfortable with Jackson.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on with you?" Bonnie said standing up and walking towards Jackson.

He took an awkward step backwards as Bonnie moved forward

"Jackson?" Bonnie says impatiently

"I'm sorry Bonnie it's just weird, now that your his" Jackson harshly whispered

"What?" Bonnie asked confused

"Klaus', as a wolf I can sense another wolf's mate, and since Klaus and I are both the Alpha's of our pack, it feels even weirder being in such a close room with you now" Jackson said

"Mate?" Bonnie said the word like it was foreign, letting it roll over on her tongue

"Yea, its obvious Bonnie"

Bonnie then remembers Hope's earlier observation 'you smell like daddy'

"Klaus didn't say...how is it obvious?" Bonnie said, her mind was trying to catch up to her speeding heartbeat

"Your scent, you don't smell like you anymore, you smell like him" 

"I don't..." Bonnie is still unsure of what to say and how to feel about Jackson's words

"Has he bitten you yet?" Jackson asked anxiously

Bonnie instinctively touched the bite mark on her thigh covered jeans.

Jackson nodded

"Was he in his wolf form when he did it?"

Bonnie slowly nodded, opening her mouth to take in a large breath of air

"Jeez, that bastard. I'm sure that scared you" Jackson said shaking his head

Bonnie still hadn't said anything

"That bite" Jackson said pointing to where Bonnie's hand was earlier

"Means you've officially been claimed. If any other wolf tries to come near you with any intentions, it's a death wish. Because your his mate now, I don't want to get too close to his territory" Jackson said

"I'm no one's property!" Bonnie finally found her voice at Jackson's offending words. Also did Jackson have any intentions towards her?

"Your more than property Bonnie. An Alpha's mate is his most prized possession, he will protect and care for you, in the eyes of our community, you two are basically married"

"What?" Bonnie squeaked, this was too much information to process and Bonnie's head was starting to spin.

Jackson saw the confusion in Bonnie's eyes, how could Klaus not tell her any of this?

"This is too much to take in" Bonnie says

"I should've saw it the first time you two sat across from each other in the meeting. What I thought was disdain was actually passion. He has feelings for you, and you must feel the same way, otherwise that bite mark would've gone away" Jackson says, his voice more calmer now

"Jackson, Klaus' wolf did bite me, and yes we've been together...intimately...but...I don't even know where we stand" Bonnie says trying to reason to herself more than Jackson

Jackson shook his head. This wasn't his place to tell Bonnie this, it was Klaus'.

"In order for a wolf to choose a mate, feelings already have to be there." Jackson contemplated Elijah's earlier words.

"Klaus was falling for your before we went to Bon Temps, and you must feel the same way because that bite mark would've went away if you didn't. He choose you and your heart accepted it." Jackson contemplates Bonnie for a moment.

Bonnie doesn't have time to analyze her feelings for Klaus at the moment. They have a possessed werewolf to deal with.

Then Bonnie remembers Klaus' words from this morning about not knowing anything about the bite mark. He'd been lying to her. Bonnie wanted to feel angry, but instead she felt rejection. Love or not, Klaus didn't want to tell her about the meaning behind the bite mark, perhaps because Klaus didn't want to be with her. It wouldnt' be the first time a man had chosen not to be with her.

Bonnie is about to say something to Jackson when Elijah and Klaus walk into the cabin.

Klaus sees Bonnie's confused and shocked look and immediately goes by her side, his hands pressing against her face.

"What the matter?" Klaus asks

Bonnie looks around and Jackson and Elijah's eyes are also on her

"Nothing" Bonnie says, removing Klaus' hands from her face and staring around the room, avoiding eye contact.

Klaus eyes her warily, he notices the change in her attitude and her avoidance of him, something has happened. He shoots a suspicious look at Jackson who glares back.

Bonnie breaks the tension "we need to start the spell".

Frederick lies in the middle of the floor while Freya and Bonnie chant over him.

Marcel, Klaus and Elijah stay in the room while the spell is being performed, while Jackson and his pack wait for the moon to shift.

As the moon rises and howls are heard in the distance, Bonnie and Freya perform the spell.

"It's done" Freya says looking to Bonnie.

Before Bonnie can respond, Frederick yells in pain and his eyes turn white

Inadu takes over his body and she is angered at her inability to feel the rest of the pack.

"Inadu! Tell us who the vessel is?" Bonnie shouts as Frederick's body rises.

Frederick's arms rise as Inadu mounts an attack, Klaus and Marcel push Bonnie and Freya out the way.

Inadu shoots a spell at Marcel and has him flying out the cabin window, Elijah runs outside to retrieve Marcel.

Klaus runs towards Inadu and slams Frederick's body to the ground.

Freya and Bonnie chant a spell together that immobilizes Frederick's body.

Klaus stands up and looks down at Frederick's body. "Tell me witch, who is the vessel you seek?" Klaus shouts

Inadu does not answer but screams and shouts as she fights to get Frederick's body out of the spell.

"You two go, i'll hold her off in case she tries to escape" Klaus says looking from Bonnie to Freya

"No, if she gets out we need to do another spell, the wards should hold her in the cabin, but just in case" Bonnie argues

"Don't argue with me Bonnie, not now, I said go" Klaus shouts

Bonnie is unmoved by Klaus' shouting, but Freya pulls her arm guiding her towards the door.

Bonnie relents and leaves the cabin with Freya.

"Don't worry Klaus can handle himself" Freya says at the same time Klaus comes flying out the same window Marcel had gone through earlier.

"Klaus!" Bonnie shouts in panic.

The door of the cabin blasts open as Inadu breaks the wards holding her in

"Fuck" Freya says quietly

Bonnie wastes no time throwing a spell that has Frederick's body flying back into the cabin.

Freya and Bonnie look at each other knowing they only had a matter of seconds before Inadu had Frederick's body back up

They stood beside each other as Frederick's body came back to the front porch of the cabin. Inadu floated Frederick's body in the air above the cabin looking down on Freya and Bonnie

"Fuuuck" they both said at the same time

Freya throws a spell and Inadu easily dodges

"Why don't you come down here and fight us Inadu" Bonnie says, if she can get Frederick's feet on the ground, she can throw a more powerful immoblizing spell at Inadu

"Good idea Bonnie, make her more angry" Freya says exasperated from using so much magic

"We need her on the ground, she can easily dodge us in the air" Bonnie says

Inadu lowers Frederick's body to where he hovers a few feet from the ground

Freya raises her arms to throw a spell but Inadu is faster and throws a spell that has Freya hitting a nearby tree, knocking her out.

"Freya!" Bonnie shouts

Bonnie throws a spell and Frederick's body drops to the ground landing on his side

They trade spells back and forth and they're both bloody and tired.

"Bennetts, always so stubborn, you wont win little queen" Inadu says to Bonnie

"Tell me who your vessel is?" Bonnie says, ignoring Inadu condescending words

When Inadu doesn't speak, Bonnie throws a spell at Inadu and Frederick's body falls his back hitting the ground

Bonnie rushes to check on Freya, who moans softly

Bonnie is relieved that there is minimal blood coming from her head and that she is just bruised

Bonnie runs toward Inadu as Frederick rises

They both throw spells at each other, hitting both their chests they both fall down, their backs hitting the ground

Bonnie rises faster than Frederick's body

Inadu throws a spell that Bonnie tries to dodge but the spell hits Bonnie cutting across her chest and throat.

Blood pours from Bonnie's mouth as Frederick's body stands over Bonnie "I must find my vessel, she carries the mark of the three"

Bonnie barely hears her as her world goes dark

Inadu floats Frederick's body deep into the woods, where she can heal her temporary body and prepare to go into the quarter.

Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel finally get back to the cabin where they find Freya and Bonnie's body.

Klaus rushes to Bonnie, biting into his wrist and forcing blood down her throat, while Elijah does the same to Freya, who opens her eyes weakly

"Bonnie" Klaus pleads.

But Bonnie doesn't stir

"I don't hear her heart beat" Marcel says worried

"No!" Klaus shouts, he holds Bonnie so tight his grip is marking her arms

In the distance he can hear werewolves howl

"We must go" Elijah says, picking up Freya and rushing to the cars

Klaus and Marcel follow

Freya is laid on the backseat while Elijah drives

Klaus holds Bonnie in the backseat while Marcel drives the other car

"You're not leaving me" Klaus whispers, he had once thought the only being in the world that could break his heart in this manner was Hope, but now the thought of losing Bonnie has his mind racing.

"You can't" he says as he holds her. Her head in his lap.

Klaus pulls her body closer and whispers "because I have to tell you, I lo-" Klaus pauses in his confession when he hears Bonnie barely stir

Klaus dips his head closer to her chest, "her heart, I can faintly hear it beating" Klaus says relieved

Marcel takes an unnecessary breath of relief as well. He was glad Bonnie was ok, but even happier that Klaus had not lost her.

Marcel shivered at the destruction Klaus might have caused had Bonnie died.

"When she wakes up, you should finish that confession" Marcel says knowingly.

Klaus doesn't respond as he brushes Bonnie's hair out of her face with his fingers.

Bonnie wakes up in a familiar setting.

She was in her childhood bedroom in her grams' home.

Bonnie stood up and realized she was in the same bloody clothes she had fought Inadu in.

She slowly made her way down the stairs, she was confused as to how she'd possibly gotten back to Mystic Falls

When she reached the end of the stairs, she heard a familiar voice.

"Look who's awake" a male voice came from the kitchen

"Anthony?" Bonnie said shocked

Anthony walked towards Bonnie and gave her a big hug

"Sheila, look who's awake?"

Bonnie turned and saw her grams emerge from another room

Bonnie ran into her arms

"Grams"

Sheila hugged Bonnie tightly

"Am I dead?" Bonnie asked panicked

Anthony and Sheila shook their heads and led her to the living room

"No honey. But your soul was close to the other side so we brought you here in an in between place. We needed to speak to you" Sheila said, holding Bonnie's hand

Bonnie nodded, relieved that she wasn't dead

"Seems like the Quarter has had you pretty busy" Anthony said to Bonnie

Bonnie breathed heavily, "very"

"Now baby we don't have much time, so first things first, Inadu" Sheila said squeezing her hand

"Here on the other side, witches and other supernaturals talk to each other. We know that powerful witch is looking for a vessel to possess and grow her powers" Anthony said

"Do you know who the vessel is?" Bonnie asked urgently

They both sadly shook their heads

"But we have been thinking of a spell to stop her" Sheila said

"It'll take a lot of power, you'll need help from other witches in the Quarter" Anthony added

Bonnie nodded listening intently

"There's a spell that binds and drains a witches' power completely. After that she'll be weak and you can force her back on the other side"

Bonnie nods

"But if she is forced back to the other side, she'll still have access to other witches' she could potentially get her powers back or use another witch to retrieve the vessel" Bonnie says

"She needs to be put somewhere then" Anthony says pointedly

"Somewhere like a prison!" Bonnie says jumping up, the plan was rough but if they could amass enough power it could work

"You want to put Inadu in a prison world?" Sheila says

"Yes"

"But baby, because of Quetsayah's creation of the other side, only a Bennett witch can open up a prison world. You're the only Bennett in the Quarter." Sheila is nervous opening a prison world is alot of power

"Not necessarily. If I open the prison world, which is part of the other side, you two can help me maintain the portal open long enough to push Inadu through" Bonnie explains

Anthony and Sheila looked to each other and nodded

"You'll have to use a summoning spell to contact us" Sheila said

Bonnie nodded

"Inadu said something. She said I was from the royal line, and she called me a little queen" Bonnie knew how important Bennett witches were, but a royal line was news to her.

"Well honey, as you know, all the supernaturals have a hierarchy; the original werewolve lines like where Inadu and Klaus come from are considered royal, and of course the original vampires put themselves at the top of the vampire food chain, all lines started with them. All vampires come from the originals and all werewolves come from the original group of wolves. Witches are a little different, while all witches don't come from one or a handful of witches, the Bennett line is ancient and powerful, that makes us looked at as royalty, most likely what Inadu was referring to" Anthony explained

"Oh I see" Bonnie said nodding

"Now, speaking of queen lets talk about your new status as queen of the city" Anthony added laughing

Bonnie's eyes blinked wide "what?"

"The spirits talk, and watch sometimes. We know you and Klaus have grown closer" Anthony said

Sheila huffed

"Now Sheila don't make that face; I told you, the villain that came to Mystic Fails isn't the Nik I knew. He's changed, he does a good job keeping the city safe, he has a daughter, and now he has Bonnie" Anthony said

"I just want you to be careful Bonnie, being with Klaus can be dangerous, he still has enemies, and being his queen can be dangerous" Sheila said

"His queen? First Jackson with this mate stuff, now you two with this queen business. Klaus and I have only been on one date, and we haven't even discussed the status of our relationship" she said tiredly. She couldn't let herself get caught up and quickly give her heart to a man again.

"I wish we could sit here and tell you all the reasons how we know Klaus cares about you and how you care for him too, but we can't. Just trust your heart, and don't let the mistakes of the past affect your decisions" Anthony said giving her a knowing look

"And be careful baby, now it's time to go" Sheila said

Suddenly the front door opened and a bright white light shined through the house

Bonnie walked through the door and into the light

Bonnie wakes up in an unfamiliar room.

She shifts on the large bed, her body sliding in between the soft cotton sheets.

She realizes she is only in her underwear and a black t-shirt she recognizes as Klaus'.

"Bonnie?" Klaus whispers as he gets up from the nearby chair he'd been sitting in, dropping his sketch pad to the floor, the outline of Bonnie's sleeping form on the page flutters to the floor, he touches her cheek looking into her eyes.

"Klaus" Bonnie says softly

Klaus sits beside Bonnie, his hand intertwining with hers

"How do you feel?" he asks softly. The relief he feels at seeing those beautiful green eyes again is unmeasurable.

Bonnie pushes her head softly on the pillow, she can tell that her wounds are healed, but her body still feels a little sore

"I'm ok" she whispers

"I was worried" Klaus says as he leans over placing a soft kiss on her lips

Bonnie gives Klaus a soft smile, and then suddenly the past events come to mind; Jackson's declaration that she is Klaus' mate; fighting with Inadu; being in the in between; Grams and Anthony's plan to take down Inadu.

The events swarm in Bonnie's mind, but Klaus' gentle touch to her face calms her once again. She wants to be upset about his dishonesty about the bite mark, and she is, but not enough to pull away from his comforting touch.

"Is this your room?" Bonnie asks looking around

Klaus nods

Bonnie is surprised at how...normal the room appears to be. A large bed in the center, an antique wooden desk in one corner with papers disheveled on top, a few shirts thrown across a chair, and a walk in closet with the doors cracked open. Bonnie looks to her left and beyond the bed she can see two french doors that open up to a balcony that overlooks the Quarter. Bonnie imagines Klaus overlooking the city, the way a king would overlook his kingdom.

Klaus' hand rubbing against her cheek brings her focus back.

"Is Freya ok?"

"She's fine, a little bump on the head" Klaus says

Bonnie sits up and leans against the large wooden headboard, the sheets falling down her body and exposing her bare legs

Klaus' hand's rub the bite mark on her thigh, his eyes becoming transfixed with the mark.

He knows that he has to tell her now, before everything gets to crazy, the longer he waits, the worse her reaction will be, he worries.

Klaus steadies his face to explain, when suddenly his door creaks open and little feet walk across the wooden floors

"Is Bonnie awake now daddy?" Hope quietly asks, and then her face beams with joy when she sees Bonnie sitting up leaning against the headboard.

"Bonnie! I'm glad your ok. Daddy said a mean witch hurt you" Hope remembers the terror she felt when she crept from her bed last night and witnessed her Aunt Freya walking into the house with blood on her face, and her daddy holding Bonnie who was covered in blood from her throat to her ripped shirt.

"Yea I'm ok" Bonnie said.

Hope climbs on the bed and lands next to Bonnie. Bonnie smiles and places her arm around Hope.

"Instead of doing our lesson today, maybe daddy can just make us pancakes instead?" Hope said leaning over to look at Klaus

"Yea that would be nice" Bonnie said, giving him the same pleading look as Hope

Klaus playfully narrowed his eyes "fine, for you two I will dawn my apron and serve my two favorite girls"

Bonnie and Hope laughed as Klaus made his way downstairs.

Later, after borrowing a pair of pants from Freya, Bonnie sits down with the whole Mikaelson family for breakfast.

Bonnie tells them about the in between with her Grams and Anthony

"I've been to the in between, it's not so bad" Kol said listening to her story

"The plan to bind and drain Inadu's powers will require a lot of power, we'll need Vincent and Madame Josephine to gather some witches from the Quarter" Freya said

Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"You and the other witches will perform the spell that binds and drains Inadu powers, and I'll summon Grams and Anthony to open the portal that takes her to a prison world." Bonnie explains

The group nods.

"Now we just need to find Inadu, I'm sure she can't last that long in Frederick's body" Marcel says

"We can do another location spell, is Frederick's brother Francis still in town?" Freya asks

"I believe so. I'll call Jackson to locate him" Elijah says

"So, tell us about your date" Rebekah says changing the subject and smiling sweetly looking from Bonnie to Klaus

The blush of embarrassment that rises on Bonnie's face, mirrors the annoyance that rises on Klaus'

"I suppose multiple murder attempts against each other is foreplay for you Nik." Kol said smirking.

"Enough both of you" Klaus says irritated as he looks from Rebekah to Kol

"Bonnie, tell us, how good of a kisser is Nikki" Kol says teasing

Bonnie doesn't answer but instead just rolls her eyes

"Daddy? You kissed Bonnie?" Hope says surprised. They really did like each other.

"See what you have done, are you forgetting my daughter is at the table" Klaus says. Kol would've been thrown out the window had Hope not been at the table

"I think they've did more than kiss" Marcel whispers to Rebekah, even though all the supernaturals at the table hear them.

"So Bonnie, have you decided if you like daddy?" Hope says putting her on the spot

The table quiets as all eyes turn to Bonnie. This is suddenly a major moment in the Mikaelson household.

Could Klaus actually have a normal and healthy relationship.

Bonnie smiles, even with the worry of the bite mark and it's symbolism, the future fight with Inadu, and the fact that her and Klaus hadn't actually discussed anything concerning their relationship, she can't deny her heart.

"Yes Hope, I do" and Bonnie can't hide the bright smile from her face. Because it's true, she is falling for Klaus, and she's so far gone, she couldn't stop it even if she tried.

The table erupts in 'awws' and kissing noises.

Klaus keeps his eyes on Bonnie and smiles at her declaration to his family. Something about Bonnie acknowledging her feelings for him in front of his family was causing him to fall even harder for this woman.

Hope then turned to Klaus

"Daddy? Do you like Bonnie?"

"Very much" Klaus said winking at Bonnie, causing her to blush.

"Looks like someone's help was worth it" Rebekah said playfully towards him.

Klaus rolls his eyes "what would I do without the genius wisdom of my dear sister"

Rebekah laughs, she knows Klaus very well and she knows how guarded he is with his heart. She is happy to see him opening up, he and the little witch made a nice couple, plus she knew that Bonnie would always protect and care for Hope.

After breakfast, Freya and Bonnie are sitting by the grand fireplace in the Mikaelson compound looking through the grimoire to find the spell Sheila had told Bonnie about, that would bind and drain Inadu's powers.

"Did Inadu say anything to you after she T.K.O me?" Freya asks flipping through the pages

Bonnie thinks, last night was blurry and she honestly doesn't remember much besides the constant throwing of spells

"She may have said something at the end after she knocked me down but I don't really remember" Bonnie says

Freya goes into the kitchen and makes Bonnie some tea.

"Here, this is something for memory that I drink sometimes"

Bonnie takes a sip of the bitter tea

"Now just imagine going back to last night during the fight with Inadu"

Bonnie closes her eyes and the images of the fight with Inadu come back. She can remember them everything now. Then Bonnie repeats Inadu's parting words to her

"she carries the mark of the three"

Freya repeats Bonnie's words.

"Three?" Freya says

Then Hope comes running down the stairs, passing them to get a cookie from the kitchen

Then it clicks for both of them.

"Three, like vampire, witch, and werewolf" Bonnie says the fear catching in her throat. Not Hope.

"Like Hope" Freya says, her voice also fearful.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter

Please R&R

Bonnie and Freya both look at each other for a few moments.

"It's just a guess" Freya said quietly

"Right...we don't know for sure" Bonnie says.

Neither wanted to face the truth that Inadu could be coming for Hope.

"We still have to tell Klaus, we have to tell everyone, just in case" Bonnie says, her heart beating rapidly. She feels like she is going to have a full blown panic attack, at the thought of someone wanting to hurt Hope.

She doesn't know how it happened, but that sweet little girl has crept inside her heart, probably at the same time Klaus did.

"I'll go call Elijah, and Marcel, you...go talk to Klaus" Freya said. Glad she didn't have to be the messenger.

Bonnie took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to Klaus' study.

His study was empty, but Bonnie was able to follow the familiar voices to Hope's room. There she saw Klaus and Hope at a small table near the center of Hope's room drawing together.

"Bonnie! Come draw with us" Hope said happily.

Bonnie forced a weak smile and joined them at the table.

Hope handed Bonnie a piece of paper and some colored pencils.

Klaus gave Bonnie a peculiar look when she sat down to draw beside Hope.

She was hiding it well for Hope, but Klaus could tell something was wrong. Even though it had only been a short amount of time, he knew her body language better than anyone, and from the looks of her tense shoulders, and uneasy drawing as she put pencil to paper, something was wrong.

Bonnie attempted to draw a flower, art had never been her strong suit, and now with the added pressure of Hope potentially being Inadu's target for a vessel, Bonnie could barely focus on her drawing. Her mind just kept going back to Hope and how she would give anything to protect her.

Both adults were interrupted from their thoughts when Hope stood up to show her drawing.

"Look at my drawing!" Hope said proudly pushing her paper in the center of the table so Klaus and Bonnie could see.

"It's us" Hope said, pointing to the three people in the drawing.

"There is daddy, there is me, and there is Bonnie, you both are holding my hands, because that's what families do, and we're a family" Hope said, and the innocence of her statement melts Bonnie's heart.

A family. Bonnie thinks. She has grown very close to Hope and obviously Klaus. She did love Hope, and the thought of the three of them being a family causes Bonnie to remember her own broken family. While her grams did her best, she was abandoned by her mother, and her father was barely home. Bonnie had always promised herself if she had a child she would never abandon them. Now the thought of Hope as her own caused Bonnie's determination to protect her to grow even stronger.

But then she looked to Klaus, Hope was his actual child, and Hope had just declared them a family, she wondered how Klaus felt about it. How he would feel about her sweeping into Hope's life and replacing something like a mother. Did she even have the right? Bite mark or not, Bonnie wondered if Klaus actually wanted her as a mate, wanted her as a significant other and potential mother figure to Hope?

Klaus stared intently at Hope's drawing. He knew that even with all the love his sisters had given Hope, she still secretly yearned for a mother. He suspected that was one of the reason's Hope had been so determined to set him and Bonnie up, even if Hope herself didn't realize it.

Klaus could not deny that Bonnie would be a perfect mother to Hope, but Klaus was fearful. It was one thing to accept him as a mate, but Klaus was also a father, he came as a package with Hope, and he was unsure if Bonnie wanted the responsibility of being Hope's mother. He couldn't force a family on her and all the responsibilities it came with.

"It's beautiful Hope" Bonnie said smiling at the drawing.

Klaus nods in approval of the drawing as well.

He kisses Hope on the forehead and rises from the table, Bonnie also stands and their eyes meet, they need to talk about so many things.

Hope smiled and went to hang the picture on the wall near her bed.

"Sweetheart why don't you read a chapter of your book for school, and then afterwards the three of us can go get beignets" Klaus says

Hope jumps for joy and goes to her bag, to retrieve her book.

Klaus leads Bonnie to his study, when the door closes behind her, Klaus encircles his arms around her waist.

Bonnie knows she needs to focus, because what she has to tell him involves Hope's life, but she can't deny the comfort of being in his arms again.

"Klaus...we have to talk" Bonnie says through moans as his lips find her neck. Her arms instinctually wrap around his neck.

"I know...but I just want this moment...I need this...I need you" he breathes into her neck and his arms move to pull her legs around his waist, hoisting her against his brick wall next to the fire place. This could be the last time she would allow him to have her like this, after she knows about the true meaning of her bite mark.

"Klaus" Bonnie tries to say firmly, as she feels his hard length rubbing against her. Instead of firmly, his name comes out her mouth like a plea for more.

Bonnie pants hard as one of his hand's slides down the front of her leggings and inside her panties. Klaus brushes his fingers against her folds and she moans as his fingers find her wet heat.

Klaus' lips find Bonnie's and they share a passionate kiss, when Bonnie feels Klaus remove his fingers and reach for the zipper of his pants, her arms move to his shoulders.

"Klaus stop...we have to talk...it's serious" she says breathless from their kiss.

Klaus stops his movements, but still holds Bonnie against the wall.

"If it's about the drawing...I'm sorry...Hope is" Klaus starts when Bonnie shakes her head

"No it's not about the drawing, I loved the drawing" she says, brining some relief to Klaus' mind.

Klaus lowers Bonnie's feet to the floor and she pulls him to his leather couch.

"Klaus, when -"

"Your my mate...that's what the bite mark means" Klaus says suddenly. The weight of this knowledge had become to heavy and he needed her to know before she told him anything.

Bonnie blinks at his words, it was so unexpected. A part of her feels relief that he finally told her the truth, but a part of her also feels annoyed, because she's been trying to tell him about Hope and Inadu and he continues to finds ways to distract her.

Bonnie shakes her head to focus. They can discuss this later, Hope is more important.

"I already know that" Bonnie says quickly

"You do?" Klaus says surprised

"Jackson told me all about it" Bonnie says, narrowing her eyes slightly, she held her tongue from continuing, because she had to stay focused on the matter at hand, Hope's life.

"Oh that explains last night..." Klaus said lowly

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I was just afraid that" Klaus starts when Bonnie jumps up

"Klaus will you be quiet! Now is not the time to discuss you lying to me about the bite mark" Bonnie says pacing the room. He could be so frustrating sometimes.

Klaus opens his mouth to respond when Bonnie interrupts

"We need to talk about Hope!" Bonnie says louder than she planned on.

Klaus' attention shifts and he is now completely focused on Bonnie's words.

"Last night Inadu said something to me when we were fighting. I didn't remember it until this afternoon when Freya gave me a tea for memory. She said her vessel bears the mark of the three."

Klaus contemplates her words and suddenly it all makes sense. Why Inadu didn't try and possess him or his brother, it wasn't just power she was looking for, but unique power and Hope was the most unique supernatural in existence.

"Hope is the vessel she's looking for" Klaus says staring into Bonnie's eyes

"We're not going to let that happen" Bonnie says in a determined voice.

Klaus nods, "we need to let my family know"

"You said we could go get beignets!" Hope whined, it was only her motivation for finishing a whole chapter of her book.

"We are going to have them sweetheart, Uncle Kol is on his way with beignets, and we will eat them here at home" Klaus explains to Hope.

Now that Klaus knows his daughter is a target, he refuses to have her leave the compound. The ancient wards that already protect the house should hold Inadu off for sometime.

"But we were supposed to go out together" Hope said. She looked forward to walks in the Quarter and also the thought of the three of them blending in with the other families and eating beignets and hot chocolate, excited her.

"How about we watch a movie later tonight? You pick." Bonnie said.

Hope contemplated Bonnie's suggestion and nodded.

"Alright, we can watch a movie tonight, but first daddy has to have a meeting about the city, and Aunt Rebekah is going to watch you" Klaus says gesturing to Rebekah.

His family had been filled in about Inadu wanting Hope as a vessel and now the Mikealson's were doing what they did best, protecting their own.

"We can do makeovers!" Rebekah said and Hope smiled as she led her up the stairs.

Kol arrived with the beignets with his girlfriend Davina in tow.

Bonnie greeted Davina.

"Kol told me you and his brother Klaus are dating" Davina said surprised. She didn't know Klaus very well, but from what she could tell from Kol's stories and other witches around the Quarter, the hybrid king was a hot head who was prone to temper tantrums. She couldnt' imagine someone as kind as Bonnie putting up with him.

Bonnie shot Kol an annoyed look.

When suddenly she contemplated her answer, she supposed they were dating. They were mates after all.

"Yes, we are, but it's fairly new, so Kol should keep his mouth shut" Bonnie said grabbing the beignets out of his hand.

Kol smirked at Bonnie admitting she was indeed dating his brother.

Klaus heard Bonnie as well and couldn't help the smile that rose on his face, perhaps this meant that she was easing into the idea of them being mates.

Bonnie handed the beignets to Klaus and went to go get ready for the meeting.

"Davina wants to help" Kol said to Bonnie and Klaus' retreating figures.

They both turned.

"I'm one of the strongest in my coven, and I'm fast on my feet. Plus Hope is the sweetest" Davina says. She really does care for Hope and she hopes that by volunteering to help, it will help her get closer to Kol's family and gain her some acceptance.

"We have a plan that is going to need a lot of magic. After the meeting, when the logistics are worked out I'll let you know. But we could definitely use your help" Bonnie says.

An emergency meeting is called at the Mikaelson compound. Klaus didn't want to leave the house and be away from Hope and honestly neither did Bonnie.

Klaus had two of his hybrids drive her to her apartment to get clothes and an overnight bag. She didn't stop to contemplate the fact that she was gathering her things to stay with Klaus and the sudden progression of their relationship, because this was an emergency and her focus was protecting Hope.

When Bonnie gets back to the compound Vincent and Camilla have already arrived and are sitting at the kitchen table.

Bonnie greets them both and goes upstairs to put her bag in Klaus' room.

Vincent and Camilla give each other a look as Bonnie comes back downstairs with Klaus in tow.

Camilla gives him an knowing look, which Klaus tries to ignore.

"You should probably know that...Camilla is my therapist" Klaus whispers to Bonnie as they sit at the table.

"Your what?" Bonnie says surprised. Klaus was in therapy. A million questions flow through her mind, but she has to remain focused on the task at hand.

"We have so much to talk about" Bonnie says teasingly, but they both know the seriousness of her words

Klaus takes her hand and places a kiss on the inside of her wrist

"I know" he says back more seriously

Vincent's eyes go wide at Klaus' action and Bonnie leaning into his touch

"So this is happening?" He says pointing his fingers back and forth between the two of them

Klaus doesn't respond and rises to fix himself a drink. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his personal life with others, and especially not in the light of his daughter's life being in danger.

Bonnie gives Vincent a soft smile, "it's a long and complicated story to discuss at another time"

Vincent nods but gives Bonnie a knowing look that says 'oh we will discuss later'

Bonnie takes a breath as the rest of the council arrives.

"You're sure it's Hope?" Jackson asks concerned. Hope is still in some sense his step daughter, and he feels protective of her.

Bonnie nodded, and explained her plan to bind and drain Inadu's magic and lock her in a prison world.

"I'll gather some witches from the Quarter" Jospehine said nodding. She was happy to hear that Bonnie had gotten to see Anthony and her grandmother.

"In the mean time we also need to focus on protecting Hope" Elijah added

The group nodded in agreement.

"Staying in the Quarter isn't safe. I'm taking her to another home we have on the outskirts of the city" Klaus said

"Inadu could follow you to the safe house. She could be on the trail now and we just don't know" Camilla added

"I have an idea" Vincent said

"We can lure her here in the Quarter by using a voodoo doll with Hope's aura. We get her here and do the spell to take her powers and then trap her in the prison world" Vincent explains

"I thought voodoo dolls were for curses?" Bonnie says

"No that's just what people usually use them for. Voodoo dolls have a number of uses. We can put a strand of Hope's hair on a doll and Inadu would sense Hope's power and think it's her" Vincent answered

"Then we'll need something to hide Hope's actual aura while we move her out of the Quarter" Klaus said nodding in agreement with Vincent's plan.

"Freya you do the locator spell with Francis' blood, once you have a location, Elijah and Marcel can stake out wherever Inadu is hiding; Vincent you work on the voodoo doll, I'll call Davina to help you; Jackson and Zander, we'll need some items from the spell only found in the bayou, I'll send you a list; Camilla and Father Kierran, you two work on making sure the tourists and human residents stay off the streets; and Josephine and I will talk to the witches in the Quarter;" Bonnie gave precise and clear instructions to everyone in the room.

Klaus looked on impressed at how Bonnie had taken the lead on everything, considering his sole focus was to protect his daughter, he would gladly let Bonnie take the lead with the counsel. Only with Bonnie was Klaus willing to share his power and authority.

The rest of the table also looked impressed at Bonnie taking charge of the plan and giving orders and Klaus sitting back allowing her to.

With Klaus at the head of the table and Bonnie at his right hand side the two looked just like a king and queen giving their loyal subjects orders.

"Yes mam" Marcel said smiling and saluting Bonnie as she finished giving instructions for everyone.

"Text me what you need and we'll head to the bayou now" Jackson said quietly.

Jackson watched Bonnie sit beside Klaus and lead the meeting, Klaus' eyes never leaving Bonnie's for an extended period of time.

Suddenly his worry for Hope also became worry for Bonnie as he had a flashback of a similar event of an angry witch coming for Hope.

As the group departs, Jackson is able to pull Bonnie outside of the compound while Klaus goes to check on Hope.

"Bonnie, I just wanted to tell you to be careful" Jackson says, he hesitantly touches her arm.

Bonnie nods "of course, and for the record, this isn't my first fight with a witch or angry spirit"

Bonnie watches Jackson's worried face. Like he has so much on his mind but isn't sure how to put them into words.

"Don't always trust Klaus to protect you" Jackson says suddenly breaking the silence

"What?"

"Look...I have no doubts that he'll protect Hope, but don't think..."

"I wouldn't want him to choose me over Hope" the words fly out of Bonnie's mouth and she means every bit of it. The martyr and self sacrificing side of herself coming out in full force.

"I know... but listen, when their Aunt Delilah was coming after Hope, I brought Hayley and Hope to the bayou to keep them safe. Klaus showed up claiming he was a better protector and that it was his child that was in danger. Hayley trusted him and went with him. When Delilah came she trapped them inside a house and Hayley had to make the decision to save her baby over herself. She told Klaus to take Hope and run while she fought Deliliah. Klaus took Hope and ran, and left Hayley." Tears brim in Jackson's eyes as the painful memories of his wife's death come to surface.

"I'm sorry Jackson" Bonnie says quietly. She'd never gotten the full story of Hayley's death.

"I just don't want to see you fall for the same thing Hayley did, believing that Klaus was this ultimate protector" Jackson says

Bonnie just nods. She isn't sure how to respond to Jackson. She's never seen Klaus as her ultimate protector, because she's always protected herself and being with Klaus hadn't changed that.

Jackson nods and leaves with Zander to go retrieve the items for the spell.

Bonnie walks back inside and upstairs. She sees Hope putting rollers into Rebekah's hair.

"Bonnie do you want us to give you a makeover?" Hope asks laughing

"Maybe next time" Bonnie softly says

"Are you sure? I think you would enjoy bangs" Rebekah says laughing as she brandishes the scissors

"Noo thank you" Bonnie says quickly as she heads to Klaus' room.

When Bonnie reaches Klaus' room, he is sitting on the edge of his bed on the phone.

Bonnie closes his door and joins him on the bed.

"Good, well once you get her location let me know" Klaus ends the call

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks sitting beside him

Klaus sighs "Francis has been located and Freya is doing the locator spell"

Bonnie nods.

Klaus' hand finds Bonnie's knee and he gently rubs her leggings covered knee.

Bonnie's head falls onto his shoulder.

"Thank you for helping today" Klaus says softly. Klaus had kept a strong face, but the truth was he was terrified. His thoughts went back to Delilah, the last witch that had tried to take his daughter.

"Of course. Anything for Hope...and you" Bonnie said softly.

They sat like that for a while, letting the comfortable silence engulf them.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about the bite." Klaus says breaking the silence

Bonnie raises her head from his shoulder to look him in the face.

"I panicked, our relationship has progressed fairly fast and adding this" Klaus said touching Bonnie's pants were the bite was

"would have been a lot for you, and I was afraid to lose you. Even though we are mates, and I know you care for me, it doesn't mean that you would accept us."

Klaus finished and waited for Bonnie to respond.

Bonnie contemplated Klaus' explanation for lying about the bite. She understands his thinking that putting too much too soon on her could have sent her running in a panic. Bonnie hadn't planned on coming to New Orleans and falling for someone so soon, especially not Klaus Mikaelson, but now that it had happened, Bonnie was happy and she had no intention of running.

"So being your mate, what does that mean?" Bonnie asks

"Different things. As we get closer and time progresses we will be able to sense each other's presence even in a stadium full of people, we'll be able to feel each other's emotions with out having to say how we're feeling, and mostly it means that I'll never part from you or desire another"

Bonnie nodded at Klaus' explanation.

"Jackson said in the wolf community it means we're basically married"

Instead of answering her question, Klaus asked another one instead.

"How do you feel about...Hope calling us a family" he softly asks.

"I think I like that idea" Bonnie smiles at him and Klaus' returns the smile.

"I'm not trying to steer you towards marriage...or asking you to be Hope's mother...but I want you to know that you're family to me and Hope."

The rest will fall into place in due time, Klaus thinks.

Bonnie is touched by Klaus' words, and now the idea of marriage is swirling around in her head.

Mrs. Klaus Mikealson, she thinks with a smile on her face.

"Can I tell you something" Bonnie says quietly

Klaus nods

"When your wolf bit me, all I wanted was you. To be in your arms, to have you hold me and comfort me"

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Usually when a wolf bites his mate, marking them as theirs they are supposed to be there, to comfort them. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"I think you made it up to me just fine the next morning" Bonnie says, her cheeks blushing remembering the other morning.

Klaus gives her his signature smirk as he pushes loose curls from her face.

They kiss and the emotions poured into the kiss can not be denied.

They both pull away from the kiss, and Bonnie pants breathless. Klaus leans his forehead against Bonnie's.

"You are mine, and I am yours" Klaus says quietly to her, and his words of declaration cause Bonnie's heart to beat faster.

Klaus' arm wraps around her waist and he wants this moment to last and not to think about the impending battle they have ahead of them.

Bonnie raises her lips to Klaus' and they share another passionate kiss.

"Would it be selfish of us to take this moment?" She softly asks, and Klaus understands what she is asking.

"No" he answers back as he pulls her down to the bed with him.

Their lips separate and they tear at each other's clothing in a hurried manner, both afraid of how much time they would have before the real world came intruding in on them.

Klaus sheds his pants and tugs Bonnie's leggings off, discarding them across his room. He pulls her shirt off and she does the same for him. Their lips meet again, and during the kiss Klaus pulls Bonnie on top of him.

Bonnie grinds on top of him and pants his name, he can already feel Bonnie's wet heat soaking him through his briefs.

Klaus pulls the crotch of her panties to the side and his fingers find her wet folds. Klaus wastes no time sliding one finger then two fingers inside of her, stretching her tight core for him.

Bonnie pants to every pump of Klaus' fingers inside of her.

When he curls his fingers inside her and Bonnie whines his name through her orgasm, Klaus can't help but smile.

"Maybe a silencing spell on the room?" Klaus suggested. His family did have supernatural hearing.

Bonnie tries to remember the words to the spell and is unsuccessful because Klaus is still lazily moving his fingers in and out of her.

"Stop, so I can focus" Bonnie giggles, reaching down and grabbing his wrist to stop his movements.

"Oooh is this distracting" Klaus said slyly as his fingers increased their speed

"Klaus" Bonnie squeaked as she steadied one hand on his bare chest and the other on the headboard.

When Bonnie leaned over to brace herself, her chest floating in his face, Klaus used his free hand to dip his hand into Bonnie's bra and pull out both her breast. He raised his head and sucked on a nipple and Bonnie was once again falling over the edge, very loudly.

When she came down from her high and Klaus finally removed his fingers, Bonnie almost came again at the sight of Klaus sticking both his fingers in his mouth, savoring the taste of her.

Bonnie quickly said a silencing spell.

Klaus slid his briefs down just enough to pull out his hardened length. He stroked himself in anticipation as Bonnie slid down his length.

They both moaned and Bonnie leaned down and kissed Klaus. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Klaus' tongue sliding inside Bonnie's mouth savoring every part of her.

He pulls Bonnie to his chest and slowly begins to move inside of her as they continue to kiss.

Their lips came apart and Bonnie moved to trail kisses from the side of his mouth to his jaw and then his earlobe. Klaus growled at the sensation as Bonnie raised herself up again and began to ride Klaus.

His arms clamped around her waist and followed her movements, his grip so tight that Bonnie was sure he would leave a mark.

Bonnie rides Klaus until she is climaxing, when she is close to the edge of her pleasure Klaus changes their positions, flipping her on her back, never breaking their connection.

Klaus grunts as he thrusts into Bonnie, her arms go around his shoulders, her fingers clawing at his back.

"Klaus...please" Bonnie says unsure of what she is asking, the pleasure and pressure of their mating is just too great.

When Klaus' hybrid face emerges, Bonnie knows what she needs, and what she had been asking of Klaus.

He lowers his face and kisses her, his fangs scraping against her bottom lip.

Bonnie shivers at the sensation.

"Klaus..." Bonnie whines as she pulls him closer

"Ask me...I'll never deny you"

"bite me" her voice comes out a desperate plea as Klaus wraps her legs around his waist tighter.

His fangs sink into the crook of her neck and Bonnie sees colors flash behind her eyelids.

She comes with a fury and it sends Klaus over the edge as well, he spills inside of her, as her powerful blood slides down his throat.

As they come down from their pleasurable experience, Klaus slowly pulls out of Bonnie and she can't deny the feeling of emptiness and need to have him stay inside of her.

Klaus lays on his side and pulls Bonnie close to him. He bites into his wrist and gives Bonnie some of his blood which she takes.

After she drinks from him, Klaus lowers his mouth and kisses her.

When their lips separated they lay in silence for a moment just smiling at each other. Klaus played with one of Bonnie's curls while she leaned against his outstretched arm.

Their comfortable silence was broken when Klaus' phone rang and there was knocking on the door.

"I was promised a movie night!" Came Hope's annoyed voice from the other side of the door.

"Moment over" Bonnie said laughing

Klaus places a kiss on Bonnie's shoulder as he rises from the bed to take the phone call, walking into his closet to put on clothes.

Bonnie scrambles to throw her clothes back on as she opens the door to Hope's frustrated face.

"Hey, why don't you go pick the movie and we'll meet you downstairs" Bonnie says quickly.

Hope nods and goes down stairs to pick a movie.

Bonnie suddenly hears her phone vibrate on Klaus' night stand, she answers.

"Bonnie, I set up a meeting with all the witches in the Quarter tomorrow morning at the magic shop" Josephine said

"Sounds good, Freya and I will have the spell ready" Bonnie said

After going over a few more details Bonnie ended her call at the same time Klaus ended his.

He came out of his closet dressed in his usual black shirt and jeans.

"They located Inadu in the bayou, Elijah and Marcel tried to corner her with Freya using wards but she escaped. They think she's heading towards the Quarter." Klaus explained.

"We need to move Hope in the morning then" Bonnie said

"I'll have Kol and Rebekah go ready the house tonight" Klaus said moving to the door

"Hope wants a movie night"

"No, we don't have time, there's too much to do"

"We don't know what the coming days will be, she needs a normal...moment" Bonnie says walking in front of him and leaning her head against his chest

Klaus sighs, he knows Bonnie is right.

Later that night, Bonnie, Klaus, and Hope are spread out on the couch watching Moana, and eating popcorn.

Hope cuddled closer to Bonnie as they laughed at the movie.

Klaus sat on the opposite side of the couch leaning against the arm rest and watching his daughter Hope enjoy the movie.

The fear of the past creeping back into his memories as he remembers the last witch who came after Hope.

Then his eyes float up to Bonnie's frame and her arm wrapped securely around Hope as they cuddled under the soft fur blanket.

He smiled, knowing that things would be different this time. He had more help, and a strong and powerful witch who he knew would protect Hope.

He watched them laugh at the movie. His little family.

The next morning Bonnie and Freya head to the magic shop while Klaus explains to Hope their decision to go stay at their other house outside the city.

"But I'll miss school" Hope said upset to Klaus

"Just for one day sweetheart, then we'll have the weekend. I've already called your teacher and she sent me your work for today." Klaus said

"But if we're leaving because of a scary witch in town, shouldn't everyone be leaving, like my friends at school?" Hope asked

Klaus sighed he wasn't going to tell her that the witch was after her. He didn't want to frighten Hope.

"Don't worry sweetheart. The witches in the Quarter are setting up wards and barriers to keep everyone safe, I just want to be extra safe with us." Klaus explained as he helped Hope pack her clothes.

"Is Bonnie coming?" Hope asked

"Of course" Klaus said smiling down at her

"Good" Hope said smiling back.

Vincent and Davina were the first to arrive at the magic shop while Bonnie and Freya were setting up for everyone else's arrival.

Bonnie had magically moved her shelves to stand along the walls, allowing for a huge space in the middle of the shop for the witches to gather, while Freya had made copies of the spell they would need to bind and drain Inadu's powers.

Vincent carried a small rag doll with him.

The witches greeted each other.

"Did you get a strand of Hope's hair?" Vincent asked

Freya produced a small Ziploc bag with a hairbrush inside, and handed it to Vincent.

"Davina and I will go in the back and work on the spell while you guys have your meeting." Vincent said leading Davina to the back of the shop

Bonnie nodded and soon, different witches from the Quarter began to show up.

Bonnie offered them coffee and croissants to be a good host.

When Josephine had arrived with the remaining witches, she told Bonnie to start the meeting.

Bonnie greeted everyone and thanked them for coming.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Bonnie Bennett, Anthony's cousin."

Most people from the group nodded their heads, recognizing Bonnie.

"Unfortunately this meeting is not a social call, it seems that the witch who started the werewolf curse Inadu, is trying to possess a powerful vessel so that she can grow her powers, and fully cross back onto the side of the living"

The group whispered in shock

"She has found that vessel here in the Quarter"

"Who is it?" Another witch shouted anxiously

"Hope Mikealson. Inadu wants to possess her" Josephine said to the witch.

"Poor thing" Another witch whispered loudly

"But what does that have to do with us?" One witch standing near Bonnie asked

"Obviously the Mikealson's aren't going to allow that to happen, so they're using you to recruit us to fight" another witch said

"Since when did we become soldiers for the hybrid king?"

"Regardless of her father, Hope is a child and we should want to protect her" another witch said

The room erupted in arguments back and forth.

Josephine was about to say something, when she noticed Bonnie stand in a chair and command the room's attention.

"Listen! Freya and I have fought head to head with Inadu, she's very powerful and she isn't just going to come for Hope Mikelson, she's going to lay destruction to the entire Quarter, you don't have to help us in the name of fighting for Klaus, or protecting Hope, but do it to protect your homes and loved ones" Bonnie said arguing passionately with the witches.

Freya watched in awe as Bonnie commanded the room and kept all of the Quarter witches' eyes glued to her. It reminded her of the same command Bonnie had taken the previous day with the counsel.

"Is that why you're helping Ms. Bennett? To protect the Quarter and your shop?" An older witch with long black and gray hair asked.

Bonnie contemplated her answer. She wanted to be honest, but she also didn't want to reveal to half the Quarter that she and Klaus were in a relationship.

"Of course, even though I've only been here for a short amount of time, the Quarter and it's people have become my home. Plus Hope Mikealson is an innocent child, as witches we are not just tasked with keeping the balance of nature, but protecting the innocent from harm." Bonnie stood on the chair looking over the room, watching as the witches contemplated her words.

"If a Bennett witch has decided to protect the hybrid king's daughter, then the Woodley coven will help" one tall witch with red hair said.

Bonnie nodded in thanks.

Other covens began to join in agreement.

At the end of the meeting over half the covens in the Quarter had decided to help, while the rest decided to stay out of it and worry about protecting their own families.

Bonnie thanked everyone for coming, even the ones who didn't want to help.

With the covens that remained, Freya passed the spell around and Bonnie went over the plan.

"Vincent and Davina are going to use a voodoo doll with Hope's aura on it. Hopefully it will trick Inadu and when she comes to attack Hope, she will actually be walking inside our barriers and that's when you all will perform the spell, then I along with my grandmother and Anthony on the other side will open a portal to the prison world."

The group nodded in understanding.

After the witches had dispersed Jackson and Zander entered the shop with all the supplies they would need for the spell.

Bonnie smiled at their arrival, and took out the various plants and dead creatures that would be needed.

"I guess you don't carry the head of a rabbit in your shop do you?" Jackson said laughing as he uncovered one of the crates that the head of a rabbit was in.

"Not a fresh one" Bonnie said laughing back

Jackson helped Bonnie put the ingredients in the back of her shop to be sorted out for the spell.

"So you're comfortable being in a closed space with me now?" Bonnie asked curiously. She wasn't trying to upset or embarrass Jackson, she just curiously wanted to know if they could maintain a friendship. His words to her last night had been very revealing.

"I'm getting used to the idea of you and Klaus together, because I don't want to lose your friendship" Jackson said quietly. It was the most honest answer he could give at the moment.

"Of course, regardless of Klaus and I, I'll always be your friend." Bonnie said

"I'm glad" Jackson said.

Bonnie arrived back at compound to ride to the safe house with Klaus and Hope.

When she got there, she gave Hope a necklace with a silver flower charm around it.

"My grams gave me this for good luck and protection. Can you promise to keep it on until the mean witch is gone?" Bonnie said

Hope held the charm in her hand as Bonnie placed it around her neck.

"It's pretty" Hope said nodding

"Pretty necklace for a pretty girl" Bonnie said smiling and hugging Hope.

Hope smiled back, she wasn't too upset about staying in the safe house now, Bonnie always made her feel better.

Hope got her bag and walked to the car.

"It hides her aurora so Inadu shouldn't be able to sense her" Bonnie quietly told Klaus.

Klaus nodded, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you" He wasn't sure how he would be handling all of this without Bonnie taking charge and coming up with a strategic plan of attack. Regardless of all his growth, Klaus' instincts were still kill first and ask questions never.

When they arrive at the safe house Rebekah and Kol are already there setting things up.

Bonnie helps Hope unpack and they have a magic lesson, in order to entertain Hope and make her more comfortable staying in the safe house.

Later after tucking Hope in for bed, Bonnie and Klaus head back to the Quarter to get ready for the spell, while Kol and Rebekah, and a few of Klaus' hybrid's watch Hope.

On the way back to the Quarter Bonnie and Klaus ride in silence.

Both were thinking of the impending battle ahead of them.

When Klaus pulls back into the drive way of the compound he leans his forehead against Bonnie's.

They both close their eyes taking in each other's scent.

"You ready love?" Klaus asks quietly

"Always" Bonnie responds.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please R&R

Damon tossed and turned in bed, causing Elena to mumble in her sleep complaining about his movements.

Damon got up from bed, grabbed his phone and went downstairs, leaving Elena in bed alone.

He'd been feeling restless lately. He and Elena had been arguing over trivial things and he'd found his life here in Mystic Falls to be boring and stagnant.

While Elena had begun to question what had changed in their relationship, and why Damon wasn't as affectionate and attentive to her as he used to be.

Damon knew the answer.

They had fallen apart, because Elena didn't have the type of smile that brightened a room when she walked in, or the type of humor that made him laugh like he did when he was a school boy, and her lips weren't as soft and sweet as ones he'd had before, and her eyes weren't green and full of wonder and mystery.

Damon missed Bonnie.

Sometimes he wished that while he was away in the prison world, Elena and Stefan would've sought comfort in each other again, that would've made him being with Bonnie a lot easier for everyone to digest.

He stood at his minibar and fixed himself a drink.

He is shaken out of his thoughts when there's a knock on the door.

Damon swings the door open angrily.

Kai leans against the frame of the door.

"Another restless night sweetie?" Kai said smiling

"Go to hell Kai" Damon said walking back to the bar

"You know, if you miss a certain cute little witch, you could take a road trip there…you know like a grand romantic gesture" Kai said plopping down on one of the leather chairs.

"Will you keep it down!" Damon sneered, tossing his drink back, letting the liquid burn his throat.

"You mean this whole time and Elena doesn't know? I mean when I met you guys in the prison world you were like all over each other…I mean some nights I would spy on you guys and be like daaaamn" Kai laughed as he stretched and got comfortable in the chair.

Damon scrolls through his phone and finds her name and hits her number.

He gets her voicemail and sighs, hanging up.

"What no message?" Kai says.

"Why do I entertain your presence?" Damon sneers

"Because we're both bored" Kai says.

"I'm going back to bed, let yourself out you lunatic" Damon stomps back up the stairs.

He lays uncomfortably back on the bed and listens to Elena's light snores.

Elena wakes up the next morning to a hand written note from Damon.

'Dear Elena,

Gone to help Kai with a magical errand. Don't worry, be back in a few days.

Love, Damon'

Elena furrows her brows in frustration. How could he leave without even a face to face explanation or goodbye? She thought.

Damon pressed his pedal harder as he swept through the highway on his way to Louisiana.

Bonnie meets the other witches in the backyard of the compound as they set up for the spell, while Freya, Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, and his hybrids do another location spell and track Inadu on the outskirts of the Quarter.

The hybrids and Klaus in their wolf forms, lure her closer to the compound.

Inadu in Frederick's body weakly flies through the Quarter seeking her vessel and dodging attacks from the werewolves.

Marcel takes a running jump and pushes Frederick down to the ground.

Inadu struggles under Marcel's grip, when Elijah gives him the signal he loosens his grip and allows Inadu to get free.

She rises quickly and the werewolves chase her down the Quarter.

Inadu fires spell after spell at the werewolves and vampires barely missing and hitting shops and houses.

When they get closer to the compound, Klaus shifts back and changes quickly.

Vincent and Davina set the doll up in the backyard and do the spell to give the doll Hope's aura.

Bonnie and a few others inwardly shiver as they see the doll has now been transformed and looks exactly like Hope, except it is unmoving.

They set the doll up in a chair, and the witches do a spell that cloaks them, so Inadu will not be able to see or sense them.

When Inadu gets to the woods near the compound, she sees the doll and goes to possess it, getting trapped inside the doll.

The witches uncloak themselves and start the spell and at the same time Bonnie summons her grams and Anthony.

The doll moves and rises attacking some of the witches as Inadu tries to break free, fighting the spell.

Bonnie smiles as she sees her grams and Anthony reflected from the other side. Together they recite the spell to open a portal to the prison world.

Inadu fights the witches and they are only strong enough to drain some of her powers.

Bonnie and her family struggle to keep the portal open, while the other witches fight to continue the spell.

Klaus sees the struggle and thinks of Hope, how Inadu would never stop until she got her hands on Hope, how Bonnie and the others were struggling to fight Inadu.

Klaus leaps and grabs the doll as Inadu struggles.

"Klaus what are you doing?" Bonnie yells over the witches chanting

Elijah watches his brother, understanding his decision to sacrifice himself to save Hope and to help Bonnie and the other witches.

Klaus fights with Inadu dragging the doll to the portal.

He looks over to Bonnie taking one last look at Bonnie.

"Klaus!" Bonnie screams, panic as he gets closer to the portal.

"I love you" Klaus says looking at Bonnie before he and Inadu disappear into the portal.

"Nooo" Bonnie yells as the portal closes. Only Klaus Mikealson would confess his love to her as he is being sucked into a prison world on the other side.

Grams and Anthony's side closes as well and Bonnie doesn't realize she's fallen until she feels her knees hit the ground.

There is silence in the yard as the witches exhale a breath of relief from using so much magic.

Bonnie is stunned and her eyes are fixated on the place where the portal was.

Freya cautiously walks towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie" Freya bends down in front of Bonnie's unmoving figure.

Freya wipes a tear from Bonnie's eye and she blinks, not even realizing that she'd been crying.

"I need to open the portal again" Bonnie says as she stands, not really speaking to anyone specifically, as she stares at the empty space where the portal closed.

"You can't. You're exhausted from the spell, and you'd have to summon your family again" Elijah said speaking. Klaus would dagger him for a century if he let Bonnie kill herself trying to bring him back.

"I have to…we have to…Klaus" Bonnie says trying to gather her thoughts.

"You need to rest Bonnie, you too Freya" Elijah says putting his hands on Bonnie's shoulders.

"No, we need to focus on bringing Klaus back" Bonnie argues

"Klaus will be alright, until you've rested and we come up with another plan" Elijah says

Before Bonnie can respond to Elijah's statement one of the Quarter witches speaks, and Bonnie then realizes they are all still there.

"If Inadu is gone, does this mean the curfew has been lifted?" One of the witches asked.

Bonnie realized they were all staring at her.

"Why are you asking me?" Bonnie says tiredly. She wants to focus on opening the portal again but she's also so tired and knows that she needs to rest.

"I believe that's because your kind of the…queen of the city now" Marcel says in a serious tone but with a smile on his face.

Bonnie hesitates looking around from the witches, to Freya, Marcel, and Elijah who all also looked at her.

"Inadu is gone, the curfew is no longer needed, thank you all for your help" Bonnie says sadly.

The group nods and the witches begin to disperse, a few touching Bonnie's hand in comfort or thanks or as a sign of respect.

"The Quarter is going to be forever changed, now that a witch, a Bennett witch at that, is queen of the city" one witch said stopping in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie blinked, letting her words absorb. She had no intention of taking Klaus' spot and every intention of getting him back.

"I'm going to call Rebekah and Kol" Elijah said

"Hope? What are we going to tell her?" Freya asked worriedly

"We don't want her to worry, we should just tell her Klaus is still fighting the witch" Marcel offers.

Bonnie doesn't add anything to the conversation, her head is spinning and she's unsure if she can process anymore information.

Bonnie silently walks into the compound and up the stairs collapsing on Klaus' bed. Her eyes were closed before her head hit the pillow.

"You think she's going to be ok?" Freya asked worriedly.

"She just lost Klaus and got a whole city thrown on her shoulders" Marcel says

"If I've learned anything about witches it's that food and rest recharges not just the mind but the spirit. Bonnie will be fine, and we will get Niklaus back" Elijah said walking into the house to call Rebekah.

Klaus lands hard on the ground falling in front what looked like the Salvatore boarding house front lawn.

The doll that Inadu possessed landed near him.

Klaus stood bracing himself for a fight with Inadu when suddenly the doll erupted in flames. After the doll turned to ash, Sheila Bennett and Anthony appeared in front of Klaus.

"Klaus" Anthony greets with a smile, and Sheila with narrowed eyes.

"Anthony….Ms. Bennett" Klaus greets in relief.

"Before we work on sending you back, I've got a few questions for you concerning your intentions with my Bonnie" Sheila said staring daggers at Klaus.

"Easy Sheila" Anthony started, already knowing he'd have to be referee.

Bonnie wakes up the next morning and her body feels warm, almost as if she's running a fever. When she sits up a wave of nausea hits her and she finds herself running into the bathroom and vomiting into the sink. She suddenly needs a shower to calm her nerves.

When Freya comes in to check on Bonnie, she finds her sitting on the bed, freshly showered, in one of Klaus' shirt.

In her decision to take a shower and discard her clothes, she'd forgotten she'd left her things at the safe house and had to rummage through Klaus' closet and slide on a white button up shirt of his.

"I'm going to open up the shop for a few hours, I honestly just need something to do to keep my mind occupied" Freya said coming to sit beside Bonnie.

"You don't look well" Freya added

"I just feel, everything and nothing. I still can't believe he…did that" Bonnie shook her head the tears forming in her eyes again.

Freya squeezed her hand and leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder and Bonnie is taken back to the other day of a similar position she was in with Klaus.

"Rebekah, Kol, and Hope got back this morning. Elijah told her Klaus was still fighting the witch" Freya said

"Hope" Bonnie said sadly

As if sensing her name, there was a soft knock on the door and Hope entered.

"Hi sweetheart" Freya said as Hope quietly walked in.

Hope's expression was sad as well, as if she sensed the urgency and worry her family was trying to hide from her.

Hope walked straight into Bonnie's arms, taking in her scent, knowing it would remind her of her daddy. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Hope as well.

"When is daddy coming back?" Hope asked softly.

"Soon, I'm going to go help him and get him back home" Bonnie said in the same soft tone.

Even though her words sounded determined, the truth was she was still magically exhausted. Usually after a few hours of sleep she was better, but waking up warm and nauseous was new to her.

"Good" Hope said softly.

"Hey why don't you get your little spell book and you can show me your illumination spell" Bonnie said trying to smile.

Hope nodded and went to get her book. As Hope was leaving Rebekah came in carrying Bonnie's bag of clothes.

"Thought you could use these" Rebekah said sitting the bag on the bed.

"Thank you" Bonnie said softly, reaching for the bag.

"You look awful by the way" Rebekah added

"Thank you" Bonnie said annoyed

"Don't beat yourself up about this. The goal was to protect Hope and we did that." Rebekah said. She was familiar with the little witch and the martyr role she enjoyed carrying.

"The plan wasn't for Klaus to sacrifice himself" Bonnie said upset

"It's just a matter of opening a portal." Freya said rubbing the small of Bonnie's back.

"But he's over there with Inadu, the witches weren't able to drain all of her power" Bonnie argues

"Klaus can only be killed by one thing, and the white oak stakes have long been destroyed. He can handle himself." Rebekah said trying to make Bonnie feel better. Rebekah saw how hard Bonnie had fought to protect Hope and she was grateful, and could accept the little witch becoming a part of her family.

Bonnie contemplated their words.

"Besides, you, have to be strong for Hope now, she looks up to you, and I believe you promised her a magic lesson. I think you both could use the distraction" Rebekah said patting Bonnie on her shoulder.

"Then tonight, when you feel better, you can summon your family again and you all can open the portal to the prison world" Freya added.

Bonnie nodded, she was glad they had a plan to get Klaus back.

Later on that day Freya goes to the shop.

A few witches who'd helped with the spell enter half an hour after Freya opens.

"We want to know how the queen is doing?" one of them asked

"She's resting" was Freya's simple response

"We need to talk to her about some changes witches want in the Quarter" one witch with a determined expression said.

"Listen, I know witches are excited that a witch is now running the city, but you all should know that Bonnie is working on getting Klaus back" Freya tries to explain

"Why would she do that? With him gone, she can take her rightful place. Before werewolves and vampires, New Orleans was a place of magic, a witch should've been running the city" one witch argued and the others agreed.

"Because she cares about Klaus" Freya says hesitantly. She doesn't want to out their relationship to the whole Quarter, even though people would probably find out eventually.

"If the hybrid king comes back, he will put his hybrids and vampires back on top of the food chain in the city"

"Don't be so sure. As you all probably already know, Bonnie has great influence over Klaus." Freya tries to reason.

"When she is well, we request an audience with her, and if the hybrid king comes back, we still want some of our changes made" the same determined witch said.

"I'll talk to Bonnie when she's well" Freya says.

The witches leave and Freya goes to straighten up when she hears the bell ring again and a tall black haired vampire with piercing blue eyes, she's never seen before enters the shop.

Freya checks him out unabashedly, he was pretty hot.

"May I help you" Freya says sweetly

"I'm looking for Bonnie…Bennett. I thought this was her shop?" Damon says looking around. The shop was nice.

"Yea…it is. Bonnie's just not here right now"

"Where is she?" Damon says casually

"She isn't feeling well?" Freya says. She's unsure of who this vampire is demanding Bonnie's whereabouts.

"I didn't ask that. I asked where is she?" Damon says impatiently

"Resting" Freya says firmly

"Where?" Damon says matching Freya's tone.

"Who are you?" Freya says getting upset

"A friend…from Mystic Falls" Damon says walking closer to Freya

"She's never mentioned you" Freya is suspicious of this man

"I'm sorry…who are you?" Damon says making his tone sound light, but the undertone of impatience and anger is obvious

"Her friend"

"Cute" Damon is tired of this game.

"I think you should leave; I'll tell Bonnie you stopped by" Freya says backing away to reach her phone on the counter

"I didn't drive all the way down here to be told to come back another day, now tell me where is Bonnie?" Damon shouted

"I said leave" Freya shouted back

"Where is Bonnie? Have you done something to her?" Damon is suddenly worried for Bonnie.

Damon makes a move to grab Freya, but she hits him with a spell that has him hitting the ground unconscious. She calls Elijah.

When Elijah arrives he is surprised to see that the trespasser who'd come into the shop demanding Bonnie's presence is none other than Damon Salvatore.

"That Freya, is Damon Salvatore. I don't know if Bonnie actually considers him a friend, but they do know each other from Mystic Falls." Elijah explains as they both stand over his unconscious body.

When Damon's eyes open Elijah is the first face he sees.

"Elijah?" Damon says drowsily. Now he really was worried. The originals were in town, that couldn't be good news for him or Bonnie.

"Damon. My sister tells me that you're looking for Bonnie?" Elijah says as he watches Damon get up from the floor, he doesn't offer a helping hand.

"Sister? There are more Mikealson's?" Damon asks, still a little dazed.

"Yes, my sister Freya." Elijah says nodding towards Freya who is staring daggers at Damon.

For some reason something about his arrogant attitude rubs her the wrong way.

"What have you done to Bonnie?" Damon asks again, fully standing up and looking around.

"Bonnie is safe and well. We were engaged in a magical fight last night and Bonnie is just resting." Elijah explains.

"Then where is she? Where's her apartment?" Damon asks

"She's not at her apartment" Freya says

"Where is she?"

"Resting in our home" Elijah says simply

"Why would Bonnie be at your house?" Damon asks suspiciously. Something wasn't right, and what kind of original drama had Bonnie gotten herself into.

"I grow tired of this conversation Damon, if you would like to see Bonnie, I will take you to her. But please keep in mind that you will be entering the sanctity of my home and any disturbance of that will not go over well for you" sometimes Elijah's elegant manner of speaking made his threats even more vicious.

Damon nodded as Elijah led him to the car, while Freya stayed to tidy up the shop and close up for the day.

When Elijah walks in with Damon in tow, Bonnie is sitting with Hope and Rebekah. Hope closes her eyes in concentration as a candle lights up in front of her.

"Good job" Bonnie says as Rebekah claps for her.

"Bonnie?" Damon says causing Bonnie's head to jerk up.

"Damon?" Bonnie stands, shocked to see Damon of all people here.

"Elijah you must be careful of letting the door open, any scum can just slither into our home" Rebekah said bored, rolling her eyes at Damon.

"Missed you too Rebekah" Damon said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie says impatiently

"I missed you" Damon says attempting to step closer to Bonnie to hug her.

Bonnie takes a step back, wrapping her arms around herself, pulling Klaus' shirt closer to her body and taking in his scent. She hadn't found the strength to take it off, and had just slipped on a pair of black leggings with his white shirt.

"What's wrong? Elijah said there was a magical fight last night. Are you ok?" Damon asks

"Bonnie helped fight the bad witch" Hope said staring Damon intently in the eyes.

She didn't like that this man's presence made Bonnie uncomfortable.

Hope wished her daddy was here.

"Who's the kid?" Damon asks pointing at Hope but looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie takes a step in front of Hope.

"None of your business" Bonnie gives him a firm look, causing Damon to give her a weird look.

Damon couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on . He'd come expecting a warm reunion from Bonnie, instead he'd been greeted with apprehension and hesitation. Plus he'd found Bonnie cozied up in the originals' house, sitting next to Rebekah, and some little kid. With Elijah and their mysterious sister Freya acting as her protectors, and Bonnie was obviously wearing a man's button down shirt.

While her eyes looked tired, everything else looked bright. Her smooth caramel skin seemed brighter, her face more defined, and her posture straighter. This wasn't the Bonnie he remembered, this Bonnie was full of confidence and authority.

"Can we talk? In private?" Damon asks softly, not wanting to upset her or any of the original's in the home.

Bonnie nods and leads him through the living room and to the backyard. She shivers as her eyes find the spot where Klaus disappeared.

Klaus, her heart hurts at the separation.

"What are you doing here?" They both ask each other at the same time.

Damon takes a breath and goes first.

"I missed you Bonnie." Damon says reaching for her hand and she jerks from his grasp.

"Does Elena know you're here?" Bonnie says simply.

She suddenly realizes that since she set foot in New Orleans, she hasn't missed or even really thought about Damon, besides her confession to Klaus on their picnic date.

"No" Damon says honestly.

"Of course" Bonnie responds

"Why are you here?" Damon says changing the subject.

Bonnie hesitates for a moment on her answer, but then decides that she is fine with Damon finding out about what her new life in New Orleans entails.

"I'm with Klaus" she says looking him directly in the face

"I'm sorry your what?" Damon says shocked

"Listen Bonnie, I don't know what is going on but I can tell you right now whatever it is that's going on, Klaus and his family of psycho originals are using you" Damon continues

Before Bonnie can say anything Damon asks "where is he anyway?"

Bonnie doesn't want to tell Damon that Klaus is in the same prison world they were once trapped in.

At Bonnie's hesitation to answer Damon continues his interrogation.

"What have they done to you Bonnie, brainwashed you or something? Are you forgetting all the drama and destruction Klaus and his family have caused?" Damon says his voice getting louder.

"Damon you don't know any" Bonnie starts but she is interrupted by Damon again. She's still tired from all the events, and her skin feels warm and she just wants to curl in Klaus' bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

"Is that his shirt? Your wearing his shirt? This is ridiculous. I think you've had enough fun here and it's time for you to come back home" Damon says

"Why would I come back?" Bonnie asks puzzled. Also who was Damon to give her orders?

"Because we miss you…I miss you…I need you" Damon says lowering his voice at the end

"You made your decision Damon, and I'm glad you did" Bonnie says firmly

"What? Why?" Damon doesn't handle rejection well

"Because I never would've met Klaus…again" Bonnie says and she can't hide the smile from her face and the small pain in her eyes at her lost love.

"You sound insane" Damon shouts

"New Orleans is my home now, and you need to leave" Bonnie says

Damon opens his mouth to tell her he wasn't leaving without her, when Hope comes running outside with Klaus' sketch book tucked under her arm.

"Bonnie look! I found daddy's sketch book" Hope shows Bonnie the unfinished sketch of Bonnie asleep in his bed.

Bonnie smiles, and is about to lead Hope back inside the house, when Damon speaks.

"Daddy? Holy mother of…is that Klaus' kid?" Damon asks. He could see it now. The ginger hair and the crystal blue eyes.

"Hope, go inside with Aunt Rebekah and I'll be back soon so we can finish our lesson" Bonnie says, quickly ushering Hope in.

"Ok" Hope says eyeing Damon suspiciously.

When Hope goes back inside Damon turns to Bonnie.

"How the fuck does Klaus have a kid?" Damon says

"You need to go" is Bonnie's only response

"Your coming with me, I've had enough of this mad house" Damon tries to grab Bonnie and she takes a step back.

Before Damon could make another attempt at grabbing Bonnie, Marcel comes behind him and snaps his neck.

Klaus sits in the den of the prison world Salvatore boarding house as Sheila sips tea sitting across from him and Anthony sits in a chair between the two.

"That was a brave thing you did Nik" Anthony says smiling softly at Klaus.

"Anything to keep Hope safe, and Bonnie" Klaus added staring at Sheila.

"I suppose it was" Sheila says narrowing her eyes at Klaus.

"I'm very grateful to Bonnie for what she did to save and protect Hope" Klaus added

"I'm sure you are" Sheila said in her same monotone voice.

"I love her" Klaus argues for some reason. Sheila's nonchalant yet threatening attitude was upsetting him.

"Do you now?" Sheila said sipping her tea again.

"I wouldn't lie about that" Klaus said

"Now Sheila, I told you that I truly believe Klaus is a different man from what he was in the past. He is a father, and has protected the city from a lot of threats."

"It's true. Having a child has changed me, being in love has changed me" Klaus said. His only goal now to get home to Hope, and Bonnie.

"So what are your intentions with Bonnie then since your so changed?"

Klaus looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"I need to make sure that my Bonnie is with a man who is serious about her, and is going to treat her right" Sheila added.

"I understand. You should know that…Bonnie is my mate, and we are connected"

"Your mate?"

"Yes"

"I didn't realize your relationship with Bonnie had progressed so…far" The fact that Klaus had chosen Bonnie to be his mate frightened and surprised Sheila. It seemed Klaus Mikaelson was serious about Bonnie.

"It has, I know it's only been a short amount of time, but I love her truly" Klaus said.

Anthony gave Klaus a reassuring smile.

"Fine, we'll send you back. But if you hurt my Bonnie, I'll be coming for you hybrid, and trust me Inadu doesn't have anything on me." Sheila said in a serious tone.

Klaus nodded nervously.

Damon wakes up tied to a chair in vervain chains, in the same abandoned warehouse once used to trap the wolves.

Damon opens his eyes to Marcel staring down at him, along with Kol.

"What the fuck? Kol? How the hell are you alive?" Damon rolls his head around trying to get his barrings and the stinging sensation in his hands and arms cause him to cry out.

"Favor from a witch, and yours truly is here walking the earth once again" Kol said as he paced around Damon's chair. He was more than happy to set eyes upon Damon Salvatore again, to make sure Damon sent the message back to Mystic Falls that he was alive and they better watch out.

"Let me guess, your another Mikealson?" Damon says jokingly nodding to Marcel.

"Something like that" Marcel responds with a frown on his face. Damon was a disturbance to their already hectic situation, Marcel wanted to just kill him and be done but Elijah had suggested a beating and to send him on his way instead.

"Listen mate, this is the only warning you're going to get" Kol started

"Get the hell out of this city" Marcel finished

"Why? What the hell is going on? What have you done to Bonnie?" Damon asks

"You ask a lot of questions for a vampire who's punishment would be death, but for Elijah's interference" Marcel sneered at Damon

"Punishment? Death?"

"You tried to attack the Queen of the city"

"What?" Damon jerked his head from Marcel to Kol

"Bonnie is the Queen of the city" Kol said smirking at Damon's reaction.

"That was fast" Damon joked. How could Bonnie come to New Orleans and take over a city in such a short amount of time. Better yet how could Bonnie take over any city? Especially one inhabited with the Originals.

"Well Niklaus has never been known for his patience" Kol said rolling his eyes.

"So this is Klaus' doing? Then where is he? If Bonnie is his girl shouldn't he be doing the threatening?" Damon said struggling with the vervain chains.

"None of your business" Marcel punched Damon in the gut so hard Damon flipped over in the chair and fell on his side.

"Finally, I was growing tired of this little chat" Kol said rolling up his sleeves.

Marcel unlocked the vervain chains, freeing Damon and Kol pulled him up by the collar of his leather jacket, throwing him across the warehouse floor.

Damon groaned when he landed against the wall.

Damon tried to run for Marcel, but Kol caught him by the throat, throwing him to the ground face first.

"Fine, message received" Damon wheezed from the ground.

"Your car is out front. You've got 15 minutes to get out of the city limits" Marcel said, giving Damon one last kick in the stomach.

Damon drove quickly to the city limits, just in case he was being watched.

When he was outside New Orleans he stopped at bar and called Elena.

"Hello Damon? Where the hell are you?" Elena said upset and worried about his sudden disappearance.

"Elena, I'm in New Orleans"

"Why?"

"Kai's little errand brought me to Louisiana so I decided to use the opportunity to check on Bonnie" Damon said lying.

"Oh...how is she?"

"Not good"

"Why?" Elena asks worried

"The Mikealson's are here, and I think Klaus is using her for something"

"Really?" Hearing Klaus' name sent unconscious shivers down her spine.

"Yea, I hate to admit it, but she's been pretty brainwashed by them, she doesn't even look like herself. I think you and Caroline should come and try and talk to her" Damon said.

Perhaps Elena and Caroline could convince Bonnie to come back home to Mystic Falls where she belonged...with him.

"Ok Damon. I'll talk to Caroline, and we'll take a flight tomorrow"

"Good"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please R&R

After Marcel and Kol cart Damon away, Elijah speaks to Bonnie.

"Don't worry, they're not going to kill him, just give him a strong suggestion to leave town" Elijah said. While he didn't know about Bonnie and Damon's past, he was sure that Bonnie had no desire to see Damon dead.

"I don't know why he's here anyway" Bonnie said sighing, her eyes wandering again to the spot where Klaus was taken.

Elijah gave her a soft smile.

"You should rest, you still look tired, perhaps you can summon your family in the morning" Elijah suggested, leading Bonnie back inside.

Bonnie stopped and gave Elijah a bewildered look.

"Why does it feel like I'm the only person, besides Hope, that wants Klaus back? The rest of you seem to be in no hurry" Bonnie said throwing her hands in the air, tears brimming her eyes.

"Bonnie, of course we want Niklaus returned. But when you're as old as us, and have been through who knows how many wars, battles, brawls, and fights, this is the easiest part. Klaus can't be killed and we've faced worse than Inadu."

"A part of me just feels like I let him down, like I let Hope down" Bonnie says quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"How could you let anyone down? You volunteered to take up this cause and came up with a plan that was successful, with one minor inconvenience. Hope is safe and well, and Niklaus is fine. Don't allow your desire to be a martyr and shoulder a burden that does not exist to be your weakness and in return your downfall."

Bonnie nods numbly, no one had ever said that to her out loud, but Bonnie knew, her desire to be a martyr and carry everyone's burden was her weakness.

Bonnie hugs Elijah and he is stunned for a moment, then returns the hug back. Hugging Bonnie, Elijah realized that now she was a part of his family and deserved his protection as well.

"I'm going to go finish up with Hope" Bonnie says quietly and Elijah nods.

Bonnie returns to the living room and sits beside Rebekah as she waits on Hope.

"Well, that went as expected" Rebekah said.

"Ugh I can't believe he showed up" Bonnie groaned pulling her knees against her chest, taking in Klaus' scent on his shirt.

"Why is he here? I mean out of all your little friends, why Damon specifically to try and bring you back home?" Rebekah asked curiously

Bonnie gave her a sideways glance and sighed again.

"Oooh I see... Bonnie you dirty little witch" Rebekah said surprised and amused.

"It's complicated and very much over"

"Oh don't worry you're not the first and won't be the last to take a ride on the Damon train" Rebekah leaned back on the couch as she watched Hope come back down the stairs with another candle.

"I think I can do two candles" Hope placed two candles on the table in front of her

"Let's see" Bonnie softly smiled at Hope, she needed the distraction. Damon's presence had been upsetting.

After finishing her lesson with Hope, everyone had dinner together and Bonnie decides to take a nap before summoning her family again.

Rebekah, Hope, and Freya are sitting at the kitchen table when they hear the wind pick up outside and see from the bay windows a portal open, and Klaus steps out.

"Daddy!" Hope yells in excitement running outside to hug Klaus.

Klaus scoops her in his arms and hugs her tight as Freya and Rebekah join them outside.

"Did Bonnie do this?" Freya asked looking upstairs, wondering if Bonnie had did the spell alone somehow.

"No, her grandmother and Anthony found me in the prison world and saved me from Inadu, and sent me back" Klaus answered with Hope still in his arms.

"Glad your back, even though you should know your reign as king is very much over" Rebekah said with an amused smile on her face.

"Bonnie's Queen of the city" Hope said casually as she played with the necklace Bonnie had given her, she still hadn't taken it off.

"Is she now?" Klaus said raising his eyebrow and smirking at his daughter.

"But it's fine because your still king" Hope looked up and smiled at Klaus, who returned it.

"Looks like Hope's got it figured out" Freya said laughing. Hope had declared Klaus and Bonnie as King and Queen of New Orleans.

"Well, look who's back in the land of the living" Marcel says walking outside and hugging Klaus.

"I thought Bonnie was resting before she tried the spell again?" Elijah says joining them outside, and also hugging Klaus.

"Sheila and Anthony brought me back" Klaus said as he follows everyone inside.

"Well I'm glad your back" Elijah says. He wants to tell him about Damon's surprise visit, but decides to wait until the morning.

Klaus reads Hope a story and tucks her in for bed.

He walks down the hall to his bedroom and quietly goes inside his room, softly closing the door behind him.

He removes his shoes and slides into bed with Bonnie, his arms wrapping around her waist, her head falling onto his chest.

Bonnie cracks one eye open.

"Klaus?"

"Yes love"

"Am I dreaming?" Bonnie asks sleepily. In her grief to have him returned she believes her mind has now conjured his image in bed.

"I can only imagine me here in this bed with you is quite the dream to behold" Klaus said rubbing his hands on the small of her back.

"It seems my imagination got your ego perfectly" Bonnie yawns and closes her eyes, willing to enjoy this dream.

Klaus nips Bonnie on the shoulder with his teeth, causing her to let out a surprised yelp and her eyes flying wide open.

"Bonnie I'm real! Your grandmother and Anthony brought me back"

"Klaus?" Bonnie curls her fingers into his shirt leaning tightly against his chest, Klaus holds her tighter. They both had felt the separation.

Bonnie's heart and entire body feels relief at knowing Klaus is back.

Klaus leans his head against the crook of her neck "You're so warm. Are you feeling alright?"

Bonnie nods, "I've just been tired, the spell was a lot. But now that your home I feel much better."

Klaus leans her chin upwards and their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

"Your back" Bonnie whispers with a smile

"I am" Klaus whispers back returning her smile

"I never got to tell you" Bonnie starts and Klaus leans closer to listen

"I love you too" Bonnie's fingers nervously twirl in Klaus' shirt.

"I love you" Klaus says giving her another kiss on the lips.

Bonnie goes back to sleep in Klaus' arms.

While she is sleeping Klaus pushes stray curls from her face, she's still so warm and since he slid into bed with her his instincts are telling him that Bonnie needs to be comforted and protected.

It's a strange feeling for Klaus, and he assumes that it's because he's just happy to have his mate back in his arms.

The next morning, Klaus rises to shower and pulls Bonnie with him.

Klaus gives a satisfied sigh as Bonnie rubs the loofah on his chest and the warm water washes over both their bodies.

He leans down and kisses Bonnie, his tongue invading her mouth. Bonnie moans dropping the loofah as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Klaus easily picks Bonnie up, her legs going around his waist as he presses her back against the smooth marble tile.

His fingers glide from her waist and slide down to her core. Bonnie wraps her legs tighter around his waist as two of his fingers move in and out of her slick heat.

"Klaus" Bonnie moans, the feeling of being with him again like this is sending her senses into overload.

"I need you" she whines as Klaus increases his pace with his fingers.

Klaus obliges her with a searing kiss and removes his fingers from her core.

She gasps in pleasure as his hard length enters her slowly, letting her feel every inch of him as the water sprayed down their bodies.

Klaus finds a steady rhythm as he makes love to her against the shower wall.

"Bonnie" Klaus pants, his lips trail down her neck to her shoulder.

They climax and fall over the edge together, Klaus buries his face in the crook of her neck as he continues to hold Bonnie against the shower wall.

"I love you" she whispers with a satisfied smile on her face.

"My love" Klaus responds as he pulls out of Bonnie, and she pouts at the separation.

He reaches over to turn the water off, and carries Bonnie out of the bathroom.

After their shower, Bonnie digs in Klaus' closet and slides another one of his shirts' on again. Even though he is home, the need to still be wrapped in his scent is still a strong desire and comfort to her.

Klaus watches Bonnie in his closet and smiles.

"Do you suddenly have disdain for your wardrobe or are you just impressed with my good fashion sense?" Klaus says as he slides on a pair of boxer briefs.

"Oh sorry" Bonnie says embarrassed, she moves to take the shirt off.

Klaus pins her arms to her side and wraps his arms around her pulling her back against his bare chest.

"I'm just kidding love. I love it, I think you look very beautiful in nothing but my shirt" Klaus nips her ear

Bonnie giggles as Klaus picks her up and brings her back to the bed, gently lying her down and crawling up her legs. His lips trail kisses up from her legs to her thighs, and up her chest.

He settles beside her, pulling her head against his bare chest.

They both sigh at the contentment of being in each other's arms.

"Wait, why is Damon in New Orleans again?" Caroline asks.

"Some stupid errand for Kai" Elena shrugs.

"Since when does Damon do errands for Kai?" Caroline asks looking at Stefan who just shrugs as well.

"I don't know. But he claims the Mikealson's have Bonnie and they are using her for something" Elena continues

"Klaus and his family are in New Orleans?" Caroline is surprised at this news. She'd often wondered what Klaus was up to. She couldn't deny that sometimes when she was alone she would contemplate what her life could've been had she said 'yes' and explored something with Klaus.

"If Bonnie is in trouble we have to go help her" Caroline says. She wants to help Bonnie, and seeing Klaus again also wouldn't be such a bad thing, hopefully.

"I'll look at plane tickets" Stefan gets up to go retrieve his laptop.

At the same time Stefan gets up to grab his laptop, there is a knock on the door.

Stefan answers and rolls his eyes at the sight of Kai.

"Lucy I'm home" Kai says as he walks into the boarding house.

He'd received the text from Damon about covering for him going to New Orleans, but Kai had come up with a better idea.

To burst Damon's bubble and get the whole crew to New Orleans. He'd recently in his spare time taken to watching a lot of reality tv show dramas and something about having Elena find Bonnie in Damon's arms was too tempting to resist.

"Hey guys, I was thinking of a road trip, maybe we could all go see Bonnie" Kai said sweetly

They all give him a weird look.

"We're on our way to see Bonnie now" Caroline said frowning. Since when was that lunatic invested in Bonnie or cared to go see her.

"Really?" Kai said surprised. Some things just fell perfectly into place.

Bonnie and Klaus lay in bed comfortably.

He touches her forehead. "You seem better, still warm but not so much" Klaus murmured more to himself. But his instincts were still telling him something was off with Bonnie and the instincts to protect and comfort his mate were still on high alert.

"The past few days were just stressful. Inadu, you getting trapped in the prison world, Damon showing up" Bonnie took a breath realizing what she'd just said.

Klaus stiffened.

"What?" Klaus blinked, perhaps he'd heard her incorrectly

Bonnie sighed

"Damon showed up yesterday, trying to get me to come back to Mystic Falls"

"What? Why am I just hearing about this?"

"You just got back"

"Where is he?" Klaus growled

"Marcel and Kol ran him out of town"

"Why the sudden urge to get you back to Mystic Falls?" Klaus wonders out loud

Bonnie shrugs. She lays her head on Klaus' chest and smiles when his arms wrap back around her.

"I don't know and I don't care, his visit was insignificant, my entire focus yesterday was getting you back."

"Well I'm back with strings attached"

"What?"

"Sheila Bennett will have me back on the other side permanently if I don't treat you like the queen you are"

"I'm glad Grams and Anthony helped get you back" Bonnie said smiling, she could only imagine the interrogation her grams had put Klaus through.

Klaus nodded

"I should open the shop today, I can't put all the responsibility on Freya" Bonnie says sighing, even though she only desires to be in his arms

"Later" Klaus whispers, holding her tighter and Bonnie drifts off into a peaceful sleep with her head on his chest.

Klaus reaches over on his phone and sends a text to Marcel that simply says 'Damon Salvatore?'

Klaus listens to the steady thump of Bonnie's heartbeat as he awaits a response from Marcel.

His hand caresses the small of her back as she sleeps, he dips his head to kiss her on the forehead when he stops his movements suddenly.

He realizes that Bonnie's scent is different. He was used to his scent clinging to her skin now, but this was different, he couldn't quite describe it, her scent was just different, somehow his scent seemed to completely engulf Bonnie.

Klaus placed a kiss on her forehead and gave her a worried look, what was going on with his little witch?

Later that day Bonnie slides on a simple orange sundress that comes just above her knees and goes with Freya to open up the magic shop, while Klaus takes Hope into the Quarter to get lunch.

"You look much better today" Freya says walking next to Bonnie.

Bonnie can't hide the bright smile on her face.

"Man oh man do you have it baaaad for my brother" Freya teases.

Bonnie playfully pushes her as they turn the corner to the magic shop.

When they get to the shop it's a line of witches waiting on her.

Bonnie sighs while she's grateful to the witches in the Quarter, she honestly can't deal with anymore drama at the moment.

"Your majesty" one witch comes up to her bowing.

Bonnie blinks, no one has ever bowed to her before.

Before they can bombard her with questions she addresses them as Freya opens the shop.

"Listen, I know you all are excited about me taking a leadership role in the city, but you should know Klaus is back"

Their faces ae a mixture of annoyance, stunned, and anger.

"You've brought him back already?" One short witch said.

"You couldn't even give yourself a month of power?" Another witch with flowy red hair said.

"The hybrids will be back running the city!" Another witch with tight brown curls and circular eye glasses said.

"Everyone listen to me! Freya told me about your concerns and the unequal treatment witches get in this city, I'm going to talk to Klaus and I believe some changes can be made" Bonnie says.

"If your truly with the hybrid king, then you still hold the title of queen of the city" another witch said

"Klaus and I are not married" Bonnie feels awkward having this discussion with the witches.

"We are magical beings and a human legal contract carries little to no value for us. The hybrid king has held you out to the city as his queen, so you are his queen." The same witch reasons with Bonnie.

"Plus as a Bennett it's your right!" Another witch argues.

"Alright everyone, I've heard you and I will speak with Klaus and we can come up with some solutions about the treatment of witches' in the city" Bonnie says.

Some of the witches nod in thanks and bow and disperse.

One older witch who'd told her it was her right as a Bennett witch to hold the title of queen lingered after the others had left.

"My Queen, my name is Martha"

Bonnie shakes her hand and Martha gives a slight bow

"I have a special talent for reading auras and a lot of women in the Quarter seek me out for my talent"

"Ok" Bonnie says unsure of where she is going with this

"I could sense your aura after the hybrid king got pulled into the portal, and now since his return."

The witch placed her hand on Bonnie's abdomen and Bonnie gave her a strange look

"I'm sure you feel better now that you two are reunited with the hybrid king"

"What?" Bonnie takes a puzzled step back from the witch

"Oh my queen, I didn't realize that you didn't know!" Martha says feeling embarrassed.

Martha took Bonnie's hand again.

"You're carrying the hybrid king's child"

"What?" Bonnie couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from her throat.

Pregnant? By Klaus?

The thought was too ridiculous to be taken serious at the moment.

Not that Klaus couldn't father a child…because obviously he could…but still, she refused to believe she was pregnant.

"You must be mistaken" Bonnie says shaking her head

"My Queen I am not. Many women come to me to read their auras for their spiritual health; to sense an evil presence inside of them; and also to sense an early pregnancy" Martha said.

Bonnie looked into the women's eyes, she knew that she was not lying.

How would Klaus react to this? Would he be happy? Upset? It was too soon, they'd just gotten some solid footing in their relationship.

Martha could see the panicked look on Bonnie's face. She placed her hand on Bonnie's forehead and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Bonnie felt calmness and relief wash over her body.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asks softly

"Just calmed your aura" Martha removed her hand and gave Bonnie a soft smile.

"Your presence in the Quarter was for a reason, never doubt your place here or in his life" Martha said, giving her a quick bow and leaving Bonnie with her thoughts.

Bonnie takes a deep breath and goes into the shop.

Klaus meets Marcel at the restaurant and while Hope is more focused on her plate of food, Marcel fills him in on Damon's short visit to New Orleans.

"He was telling Bonnie it was time for her to come home and he made a move to grab her" Marcel tells him watching the fury in Klaus' eyes grow.

"Did Bonnie ask you not to kill him?" Klaus asked.

Even though he knew their relationship was over, he knew that Bonnie wouldn't wish death upon her little Mystic Falls group, even Damon Salvatore.

"No, when I took him to the warehouse she just walked back into the house. She was kind of out of it yesterday, after you disappeared. How's she doing?"

"Better" was Klaus' only response. But Marcel knew Klaus well enough to know when he was holding back on something but chose not pursue it.

"I don't trust that's the last time we will hear from Damon Salvatore, he can be very persistent" Klaus said.

"If we hear anything you'll be the first to know" Marcel leaned back in his chair watching the other restaurant patrons enjoy their meal.

Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Kai arrive in New Orleans. Damon meets them at the airport.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon said eyeing Kai

"You know just here to assist with that magical errand I sent you on…what was it again?" Kai said jokingly

The group looked from Damon to Kai as they stared at the two men. Kai smiling innocently and Damon glaring.

"We don't have time for whatever it is you two have going on. Were here to help Bonnie" Caroline says pulling her luggage.

"You're right, we have to get Bonnie out of this city" Damon said annoyed.

"You said Klaus and his family are holding her hostage or something?" Caroline asks

"Yea basically" is Damon's only reply

They all eye him suspiciously.

"Where's your car?" Stefan asked as they got outside.

"I called a car, maintaining a low profile remember" Damon answered.

"Oh I intend on making quite the scene" Kai said

"Don't be an idiot, New Orleans is full of powerful witches, and the original vampires, you'll get yourself killed" Damon sneered.

He couldn't have Kai here ruining his plan.

"New Orleans is a place full of magic from what I've heard. I'm going to find me a few willing witches to…share their magic with me. See you crazy kids later." Kai said grabbing a cab near the exit.

"Screw Kai he's of no concern to us. I came up with an idea." Damon said as they waited on the car to arrive.

"Oh boy" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Listen blondie you've got an important part. Now last time I was at the Mikaelson's place I didn't see Klaus. You need to go over there and find Klaus, then talk to him about letting Bonnie come back home to us. Elena you'll find Bonnie and talk to her about coming home, and Stefan you continue brooding" Damon said.

"Why is Elena talking Bonnie into coming home? Does Bonnie want to come back to Mystic Falls or not Damon?" Stefan asks

"She does…but its complicated. You know how she gets when she feels like she has to help someone or something. Oh and check this out, Klaus has a freaking kid and Kol is alive" Damon attempts to change the subject from Stefan's probing question.

"How is that possible?" Elena asks

"No freaking clue, but he has a daughter, and Kol is undead flesh once again. So…there's that" Damon is relieved when he sees the car pull up.

The group loaded into the car and checked into a hotel on the outskirt of town.

After getting settled in, Caroline follows Damon's directions to the Mikaelson's compound and Elena goes to Bonnie's magic shop.

Kai finds his way to a small café in the Quarter and sitting outside reading a book is a young witch with long wavy dark hair.

Kai smiles, first victim. 

"Hello gorgeous" Kai said sitting down across from the witch.

"Not interested"

"I'm Kai. What's your name?" Kai ignored the witche's obvious disinterest in him.

"Davina. Now leave" Davina continued to flip through her book as she waited for Kol. If this guy knew what was good for him, he would get lost before Kol showed up.

"Davina...what a lovely name. Care to share an appetizer" Kai said picking up the menu and flipping through it.

Davina huffs and closes her book and stands up.

"I said I'm not interested. Get lost before my boyfriend shows up and kills you"

Kai leans back and smiles at her.

"Your beautiful when your mad at me" Kai said

"You are so full of it" Davina said shaking her head and walking away

"Your full of something too" Kai said grabbing Davina's wrist. Davina screamed in pain

"Magic" Kai siphoned some of her magic and left Davina lying on the ground in front of the café.

Kol arrived a few minutes later to find a waiter helping Davina sit down in a chair.

"What happened?" Kol says in a panic

"Someone siphoned some of my magic from me" Davina said weakly

"Who?" Kol growls as he bites into his wrist and gives her some of his blood.

Davina drank some of his blood.

"Some guy" was Davina's only response as she felt her strength regaining.

Kol pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Davina asks

"His majesty, looks like we have another crazy witch to hunt"

Kol picked Davina up and sped her to his home.

Bonnie and Freya are straightening up getting ready to close when Elena enters the shop.

"Bonnie!" Elena smiles happy to see her friend.

"Oh my goodness Elena, what a surprise" Bonnie says hugging Elena. She's happy to see her but hopes that her visit has nothing to do with Damon.

"Freya this is Elena Gilbert, Elena this is Freya…Mikealson" Bonnie waits for the questions to appear on Elena's features at the mention of her name.

"I assume you are also well acquainted with my family" Freya says in a tired tone. She was glad Bonnie got to see her old friend, but also getting annoyed from all these unexpected Mystic Falls visitors.

"That's one way of putting it" Elena said eyeing Freya.

"Elena's the one who killed Kol the first time" Bonnie says casually.

"Bonnie!" Elena is shocked that Bonnie would reveal such a thing.

"Oh really" Freya says a smirk on her face.

Bonnie smirks as well, and Elena is puzzled for a moment, realizing that these two have obviously stricken up a good friendship.

"So what are you doing here?" Bonnie asks

Elena hesitates at saying anything in front of Freya.

"I'm going to go finish cleaning up in the back" Freya says noticing Elena's uncomfortableness.

When Freya disappeared in the back of the shop Bonnie gave Elena a puzzled look.

"Damon said the Mikealson's were using you for something" Elena said in a low voice. Bonnie rolled her eyes, so this was his plan, to use Elena to get her home.

She doesn't want this narrative Damon is painting to continue and she contemplates telling Elena everything.

"Damon is a liar" Bonnie responds.

"Don't we all know it" came a voice from the door that sent a chill up her spine

"Kai" Bonnie said shocked to see him here.

"Hey Bon Bon"

Elena made an annoyed face at Kai

"You brought him here?" Bonnie angrily shouted at Elena.

"More like he tagged along" Elena tried to explain

"How could you let that lunatic come here? Do you know what he did to me?" Bonnie screams.

Bonnie's shout brings Freya from the back of the shop

"What's wrong?" Freya asks

"Remember when I told you about being trapped in the prison world and tortured by a lunatic" Bonnie stared directly at Kai with all the hatred in the world

"That's him? You just made a huge mistake stepping foot in this town" Freya said, already conjuring a spell in her mind

"Easy…I come in peace. I'm part of the rescue party" Kai says

"Rescue party?" Freya asks

"Damon said you needed rescuing Bonnie. Because we all know Damon wants to be your knight and shining armor" Kai says looking at her intently.

Bonnie blinks suddenly remembering that Kai also knows about her and Damon's past.

Elena gives Kai a strange look. She knew Damon and Bonnie were friends and assumed they'd gotten closer after being trapped in the prison world, but she did start to take notice of Damon's weird behavior since returning from the prison world and now Kai's knowing look at Bonnie.

Elena shakes her head, Bonnie would never betray her like that.

"Get out Kai" Bonnie says

When Kai smiles and takes a step towards her, Bonnie takes one back, suddenly remembering the life inside of her. She wasn't looking for a fight, but if it came down to it, she would to protect herself.

"Don't be like that Bonnie. I just came to help Damon and everyone else retrieve you. Because you do want to come home, don't you?" Kai said teasingly.

"You heard her...get out" Freya says throwing a spell at Kai and sending him slamming against the wall.

Elena let out a shocked yelp at Freya's power.

Kai stood up wiped the blood from his head and smiled.

"Hmmm it's been so long since I've been in a magical fight to the death" Kai laughed as he threw a spell at Freya.

The spell hits Freya and she's thrown to the ground.

Bonnie takes a breath and throws a spell at Kai, while Elena ducks behind a shelf hiding from all the power in the room.

Bonnie and Kai exchange spells to Kai's delight.

"You've gotten stronger Bon Bon, so much more powerful...I'd love a taste" Kai said walking closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie gathered her strength and remembered the spell used on Inadu, Bonnie did the spell on Kai and drained him of the power he'd stolen.

Kai realized what Bonnie had done and cursed at her, then ran out of the shop, on the hunt for another witch.

Bonnie went to check on Freya who was standing up holding her hand, which had a large cut.

"Let's take care of that" Bonnie leads Freya behind the counter and digs to find her first aid kit.

"Bonnie?" Elena questions, as she watches Bonnie work on Freya's hand.

"You need to go Elena. I'm sorry but Damon lied to you, I'm fine. New Orleans is my home now" Bonnie goes back to focus on wrapping Freya's hand.

"I'm sorry about Kai...I'll come by later maybe? Caroline and Stefan are here too, maybe we can come by and have dinner or something" Elena tries to reason

"I don't know Elena" is Bonnie's only response.

Caroline doesn't have to knock on the compound's door to find Klaus because as soon as she approaches the sidewalk she sees Klaus walking toward the house with a little girl in tow.

The little girl is talking his head off about something and Klaus is listening and laughing and Caroline distinctively hears Bonnie's name somewhere in the little girl's speech.

She takes a breath and fixes her hair and adjusts the blue spaghetti strap short summer dress she is wearing. Remembering once when he told her she looked beautiful in blue.

"Klaus?" Caroline says taking a step towards him.

Klaus jerks his head in her direction and is of course surprised to see Caroline Forbes standing before him.

Hope gives Caroline a look.

"Daddy who's she?"

"Uh..an old friend sweetheart. Why don't you go inside and see if Uncle Elijah needs any help with dinner" Klaus says ushering Hope inside.

"Is that your daughter?" Caroline asks sweetly, unleashing her brightest smile on him.

Klaus didn't seem to be affected and took no time getting to the point.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asks. His voice is not harsh or full of anger, but more of annoyance and impatience.

"We came to visit Bonnie, and I thought I'd take the opportunity to come see you too" Caroline says, still smiling

"We?"

"Elena, Stefan, and I"

"Damon?"

Caroline hesitates

"Is Damon still in New Orleans?" Klaus pushes

"It doesn't matter" came Caroline's nervous response.

She knew Klaus was cruel, but somehow he had always been charming and sweet to her. This Klaus just seemed annoyed by her very presence.

"It does, if that stupid vampire is still in my city, he is dead" Klaus says pulling out his phone and ignoring Caroline as he answered the call.

Caroline listened to the angry shouts from the other end.

"Davina was attacked where?" Klaus asked

Caroline listened to the other end of the call.

"In the café, by some witch. He siphoned her powers" came a voice that sounded familiar to Caroline but she just couldn't place it.

At hearing, siphoned powers, Caroline knew it was Kai behind the attack. He was going to get them all killed.

"Siphoned powers?" Klaus repeated, he remembers a similar story from Bonnie.

"You know we have to inform a representative of the witch faction before we make a move to attack a witch if he's from the Quarter" Klaus continued

Caroline listened for a response

"Then call the wife and tell her I'm going to tear down each bloody coven until I find him!"

Klaus ended the call and looked back up to Caroline.

"What do you want Caroline?" Klaus asked annoyed

"Damon said you were using Bonnie for something" Caroline says

"Oh did he now?" Klaus says amused

"Whatever your using Bonnie for…please just let her go" Caroline said touching the side of Klaus' arm.

Klaus jerked his arm away from her as if he'd been burned.

Caroline gave him a puzzled look

"You don't know anything…..you don't know anything about me. I never have to force a woman to do anything" Klaus said

"Then what spell was Bonnie helping you with"

"That's none of your business"

"Klaus…listen it's me Caroline…just…talk to me" she tried grabbing for his arm again this time he caught her by the wrist, pushing her away from him.

"Bonnie entered this town and stays in this town of her own free will" Klaus said walking away. He had other things to worry about than the blonde he once had an inkling to fuck years ago.

"Really?" Caroline says to his retreating figure.

Perhaps it was the chaos of the past few days, Damon Salvatore's appearance and reappearance in his town or the fact that Caroline actually thought that she could bat her eyelashes and he'd be taken with her. But for whatever reason, Klaus lost whatever patience he'd been holding onto.

Klaus grabbed Caroline by the throat pulling her into the air.

"Yes, Bonnie came to this town of her free will, she stays in this town of her own free will, and she climbs into my bed every night of her own free will"

Klaus regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. In his attempt to make a point and get a rise out of Caroline, he'd disrespected Bonnie in the process, degrading their relationship to that of a fling and nothing else.

Klaus dropped Caroline to the ground and the blond scrambled to get back on her feet.

"You're screwing Bonnie?" Caroline is shocked for different reasons at this news

Klaus doesn't respond, but instead speeds away from her, making his way to Bonnie's shop.

Klaus doesn't find Bonnie in her shop, but instead he finds her upstairs in her apartment.

When he climbs the stairs to her place, he is surprised that Camilla answers the door.

"What happened?" Klaus says in panic mode as he looks from his sister to Bonnie.

He sees Freya's hand is wrapped, and he runs his hand along Bonnie's warm arm, checking to see if she is alright.

"Crazy witch attack, you know the usual" Freya says

"Come on, I'll take you home" Camilla says softly, helping Freya off the couch.

"I'm sorry" Bonnie whispers to Freya. She feels awful, Kai showing up and starting this mess was on her.

"No Bonnie it's not your fault." Freya said shaking her head. She didn't want Bonnie to blame herself, Freya realizes that Bonnie seems to be good at doing that.

Bonnie walked Freya and Camilla out of her apartment, before closing the door and turning to Klaus.

How could she tell him now about her pregnancy, when Kai was in New Orleans terrorizing the Quarter, and her friends seemed to be on a mission to bring her home.

"What's going on Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie tensed at Klaus' demeanor, he seemed upset and on edge.

She reached for his arm and he seemed to relax a bit at her touch.

"Damon sent Elena and the others to come convince me to come back to Mystic Falls. He lied to them and told them your holding me hostage or something" Bonnie said.

"So I've heard. I got a little visit from Caroline today?"

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked confused. Why would Caroline go see Klaus, before going to see her. Better yet, why would Caroline go see Klaus at all? Then she remembered once upon a time Klaus had a thing for Caroline.

"And?" Bonnie pressed, narrowing her eyes, she knew she could trust Klaus but still the thought of Caroline around Klaus really bothered her.

"Don't worry love. Her presence was of great annoyance to me and I let it be known" Klaus said smiling down at Bonnie.

Only Bonnie making the cutest jealous face could calm his irritation down.

"I wasn't worried" she said as she pulled Klaus to sit with her on the couch. She just wants to be with him, and take in the feeling of being in his arms.

"Who did that to Freya" Klaus asked.

Bonnie took a breath before she answered, knowing that Klaus would go ballistic when he heard.

"Apparently along with Elena and the others, Kai came" Bonnie said sighing

Klaus growls standing up.

"The maniac who tortured you in the prison world?"

Bonnie nodded.

"He can siphon magic cant he?" Klaus remembers Bonnie's tale about Kai.

"Yes"

"Dammit! He must've been the witch who attacked Davina"

"Davina was attacked? Is she ok?" Bonnie asks standing in front of Klaus

"She's fine. But Kol is on a war path"

Klaus leans down and places a kiss on Bonnie's forehead

"Go get some rest. You're skin is still warm" Klaus makes his way for the door.

Bonnie wants Klaus to stay with her, for some reason the thought of him leaving her again right now causes an ache in her chest.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks, quickly following him down the stairs of her apartment.

When he gets to the door, he turns to her "go back upstairs Bonnie"

"Tell me where you're going?" Bonnie pulls on his upper arm as he opens the door easily.

"I'm going to kill this Kai character, and possibly Damon as well" Klaus said in a nonchalant voice, but from his tense posture and furrowed brows she could feel his murderous intent.

Bonnie let his arm go.

"Please just stay with me" she says quietly. She's never been the clingy type, but for some reason the thought of him leaving is upsetting.

Klaus turned and looked at her, the sadness in her eyes. She knew better than to fear for his life, but still Bonnie was behaving as if he'd never return.

"Then ask me not to do it" Klaus says caressing her cheek.

"What?" Bonnie leans into his touch and places her hand over his.

"If you can look at me and tell me that there is no part of you that wants Kai dead, I wont go kill him" He couldn't make the same promise for Kol though.

Bonnie stares at him for a moment. They both know that she's wanted Kai dead the moment he trapped her in the prison world, forcing her to sacrifice herself to save Damon.

"I didn't think so" Klaus said leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.

All Bonnie could do was watch from the bottom of her stairs as Klaus walked out into the night to go kill Kai Parker for her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I've been so busy!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry its a little short.

Please R&R

Klaus calls Vincent to assist him and Kol with finding Kai.

"Surprised you didn't bring Bonnie" Vincent says as they walk the streets of the Quarter.

"Bonnie isn't feeling well" Klaus curtly replied. It was kind of the truth, Klaus still hadn't had time to see about Bonnie, and had even considered calling a healer to check on her.

"Is she ok?" Vincent asked concerned. He hadn't spoken to her since Klaus was pulled into the portal.

"Nothing a bit of rest and a stress free night won't cure" Klaus said smoothly.

Vincent nodded, deciding not to push the issue.

Bonnie sits on her couch sipping her tea.

Her mind was racing about Klaus fighting Kai.

She knew from experience that Kai was skilled in spells, and could possibly get an upper hand on Klaus, and that thought worried her.

Bonnie is thrown out of her thoughts when she hears her bell ring. She leaps to her feet believing it to be Klaus, maybe I should give him a key, she thinks as she goes to her window to look down.

She frowns when she sees Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon.

But she presses the buzzer and lets them up. Bonnie takes a breath, it's time to settle all of this.

When they all pile into her living room, Caroline and Stefan both give Bonnie quick hugs in greetings.

Damon is the first to speak.

"I told them how unwell you looked the other day Bonnie. They all came because they're concerned about you"

Bonnie scoffs and rolls her eyes

"That was because Klaus was…it doesn't matter. I'm fine now. Damon lied to you all, I'm not being held hostage or being forced to be Klaus' witch" Bonnie said throwing her hands in the air out of frustration.

"Yea I got that when Klaus told me you two were screwing" Caroline said folding her arms.

Bonnie blinked taken aback by the harshness of Caroline's tone.

"What?" Elena said shocked.

"So it's true?" Damon gave Bonnie a piercing gaze.

"Klaus and I are together" Bonnie said nodding her head and looking from Damon to Caroline. She couldn't imagine that Caroline still held some type of flame for Klaus, but the jealousy in her eyes was very telling.

"Bonnie? After everything he's done?" Elena said

"Oh please Elena don't feed me that bull. Stefan and Damon both have blood on their hands!" Bonnie argued

"And lets not forget that you unleashed that lunatic Kai on innocent people in the Quarter, so look at all the things you all have done!" Bonnie continued

Elena is shocked at Bonnie's outburst.

"Well obviously we wasted our time coming here" Elena said upset that Bonnie was ready to defend Klaus and argue with them about their past mistakes.

"Bonnie, he's using you. If we didn't care we wouldn't be here" Caroline tried to reason

"Yea Bon, he's using you" Damon said giving her a pleading look

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon

"You all don't know Klaus like I do" Bonnie said still giving death glares to Damon

Stefan then spoke up.

"I do perhaps. He only cares about you as long as your loyal to him. The first time you cross him or are disloyal he'll get rid of you"

Bonnie then thinks of the many times when she first came to New Orleans and how she challenged Klaus and went against whatever he said.

"You don't know him either Stefan, he's changed!" Bonnie sighed

"What because he has a kid? That poor kid, being raised by a monster like Klaus, I can't imagine a worse father" Damon said

Bonnie seethes at Damon's words and her hand raises throwing Damon against the wall before she can stop herself. Damon hits the wall hard knocking her clock and picture frame down.

"Your such a piece of shit, I should've let Kol and Marcel kill you" as Bonnie turns her wrist and Damon groans in pain

"Bonnie stop!" Elena yells.

Bonnie blinks and lowers her powers, realizing Damon isn't worth her exerting this much magical energy.

"What do you mean let them kill Damon?" Caroline asked

"Oh didn't you know that Bonnie is apparently Queen of the city and gives orders and stuff" Damon groaned standing up and leaning against the wall as his body healed.

"What?" Caroline and Elena both say giving Bonnie a mixed look of disbelief and shock. What had Bonnie been doing in this city?

"Bonnie and Klaus, King and Queen of New Orleans" Damon says sarcastically. The bitterness unmistakable in his tone.

Bonnie stares daggers at him and almost raises her hand to attack him again, when she remembers the life inside of her and how using so much magic could affect her body.

"I'm tired of this. Damon why don't you tell Elena and everyone else why you're so desperate to get me back home"

Damon's jaw ticked. He knew Bonnie wouldn't really say anything and was just pushing him.

"Oh no response?" Bonnie said staring at him

"Fine I'll tell everyone. Elena when we were in the prison world Damon and I slept together. He told me he loved me and he was going to leave you. I thought we were in love, but obviously it was a mistake" Bonnie said looking directly at Elena. She is surprised that she said the words with a straight face, the guilt didn't squeeze at her heart anymore. Instead it was the realization of the horrible mistake she'd made by sleeping with Damon in the first place, that caused her to sigh in frustration.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Bonnie what the fuck?" Damon yells. He's shocked that she would actually reveal their time in the prison world to everyone.

Elena who was in shock and disbelief, without thinking just screamed and dove at Bonnie.

Bonnie was caught off guard and falls to the floor, Elena landing on top of her. Elena's vampire face emerges.

Bonnie gives Elena an aneurism. Allowing her to push Elena off and to get to her feet.

Damon goes to help Elena as Bonnie stops giving her an aneurism.

"Don't touch me" Elena yells, her face returning to normal.

Damon steps back from Elena.

"I knew it. It all makes sense now. Your strange behavior and everything Damon. Bonnie how could you? Your supposed to be my friend!" Elena yelled turning her anger back on Bonnie.

"It was a mistake Elena. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Bonnie says, and she honestly does feel some guilt for hurting her friend.

"Liar!" Elena makes another move to attack Bonnie

Caroline holds Elena back this time

"I don't want to fight you Elena" Bonnie says trying to keep her voice calm

"So you go from Damon to Klaus…who's next?" Elena says in a condescending tone.

Bonnie blinks and looks from Stefan to Damon to Elena, was Elena calling her a slut?

"Damon was a mistake. We were stuck in a prison world and it just happened. Don't compare that to what Klaus and I have" Bonnie said

Elena struggles to get out of Caroline's grasp.

"Elena I don't want to use my magic on you"

"Why it's not like you haven't hurt me enough." Elena seethed.

"I don't want to use my magic on you because you're my friend and…" Bonnie hesitates as she looks around the room

"I'm pregnant"

"What?" Everyone in the room says

Kol, Klaus, and Vincent don't have to go far to look for Kai.

After barely half an hour of searching the Quarter, Vincent receives a frantic call from a witch that there was an attack on her coven by a witch who siphoned some of their powers and even killed a few of them.

The three arrive on the scene to find an empty tea shop with Kai sitting at the table sipping tea and eating a beignet.

Kai smiles at their arrival.

"You know I can see why NOLA is famous for these things...they're delicious" Kai said chewing the pastry.

Klaus smiles, he did enjoy fighting a cocky bastard.

Vincent wastes no time doing the spell that drains the siphoned powers, but Kai is prepared from his last encounter with Bonnie and repels it, throwing Vincent back.

Kol speeds towards Kai and is able to knock Kai on his back. When Kol makes a move to snap Kai's neck, Kai instead flicks his wrist and snaps Kol's neck.

Klaus rolls his eyes at Kol's body, but his eyes widen as Kol immediately jumps up, neck fully healed in a matter of seconds.

"Your not the only one who came prepared" Kol says as he reaches into his pocket and throws a herb in Kai's face.

Kai screams in pain at the burning sensation.

"From my girlfriend Davina" Kol says smiling

Klaus looks at his baby brother impressed.

While Kai is attempting to say a quick healing spell for his face, Vincent takes the opportunity and is able to use the spell again to drain some of his magic.

Kai kneels over in pain groaning at losing so much magic at once.

Klaus walks over to him, and picks him up by the collar, and throws him against the brick wall of the shop.

Kai groans in pain falling to his side.

"You must be Klaus, it's nice to meet you...your majesty" Kai says coughing blood.

Klaus gives no response. Kai wants entertainment, he wants a reaction out of Klaus and Klaus will give him nothing but a painful death.

He pulls Kai up again, and his hybrid face emerges.

"Oh come now, I'm sure we can talk this out...I can be very -" Kai's words are cut off as with one swipe of Klaus' claw Kai's head falls to the ground.

Klaus drops his body.

"I'm not one for chit chat" he says as steps over Kai's decapitated head.

"I can't believe your pregnant...I mean" Elena is full of different emotions as she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Its Klaus'?" Caroline asks curiously

Bonnie nods in Caroline's direction. Still unsure of Caroline's attitude towards her and Klaus' relationship.

"Does he know?" Caroline continues

"I just found out!" Bonnie says tired. This day has been emotionally draining and tiring.

"This is ridiculous, so now your pregnant?" Damon throws his hands in the air.

Elena and Bonnie both give him an incredulous look.

"Damon, tell me the truth right now, do you still have feelings for Bonnie?" Elena says

While Damon couldn't deny that he still had feelings for Bonnie. Her carrying Klaus' child could be considered a deal breaker.

Elena saw Damon's hesitation and got her answer.

"Wow Damon" Elena says pushing past him and stomping out of Bonnie's apartment.

Caroline gave Bonnie one last look of guilt and disbelief and followed behind Elena leaving.

Stefan sighs.

"Bonnie just be careful with Klaus" Stefan says before leaving her apartment.

When her and Damon are left alone he looks at her and she can see his is upset and frustrated.

"Why?" Damon asks

"I should've told her when I first got back" Bonnie says simply

"So that's it? Your just going to go be happy with Klaus" Damon says throwing his hands up

"Damon! My life is none of your concern. Your made that clear when after I saved you from the prison world, you ran straight back into Elena's arms"

"I thought I'd never see you again! When you returned, I didn't know what to do, and I definitely didn't expect you to pack up and move to New Orleans and get impregnated by Klaus freakin Mikealson."

"Damon get out" Bonnie says tiredly. She's had enough of defending her choices to her friends.

Klaus walks back to Bonnie's apartment, and sees the Mystic Falls group walking out of her building.

Klaus doesn't pass them a glance, even with Caroline staring a hole into the back of his head.

When Stefan is the last to exit, Klaus takes the open door

"Have your gang of misfits out of my city by tomorrow morning, or I'll send my hybrids to kill you all"

Klaus doesn't wait for Stefan to respond and goes up the stairs.

He pauses on the stairs when he hears Damon and Bonnie speaking.

"You once told me you loved me Bonnie." Damon says taking a step towards her. It's his last shot to persuade Bonnie to come with him.

"Damon that was a long time ago, and even then when I said it, I didn't know what real love was. What if felt like to be completely and totally loved by a person"

"So let me guess that's what Klaus does for you? Bonnie I love you, you know that, the situation with Elena was wrong of me...but"

"But what?" Do you really think there's a chance for us? Damon I just told you I'm in love with Klaus and I'm pregnant with his child.

At hearing Bonnie's confession, Klaus is startled.

Bonnie is pregnant?

Klaus storms into Bonnie's apartment.

"Klaus" Bonnie says, surprised at his arrival.

Damon took an unnecessary breath, suddenly nervous at Klaus' arrival.

Klaus narrows his eyes at Damon, he is angry that even with Bonnie's confession, Damon was still attempting to persuade Bonnie to leave with him.

Bonnie predicts Klaus' movements before he acts.

Klaus moves across the room and in a flash Damon is thrown against the wall.

"Klaus!" Bonnie yells as Damon falls to the ground.

Klaus is on top of him throwing punches in his face and Damon can barely defend himself.

Klaus is angry that Damon can't seem to leave Bonnie alone, has brought the rest of her friends into his mess, and dragged that maniac Kai along for the ride.

Bonnie is speechless as she watches Klaus beat Damon into a bloody mess.

With one last movement he snaps Damon's neck, and starts to drag him towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie says confused. She's so tired and her apartment is a mess.

"Just taking out the trash love" Klaus says in a playful manner, even though the undertone in his voice is vicious.

Klaus drags Damon's unconscious body down the stairs and deposits him on the side of the street.

He then calls one of his hybrids.

"Locate a vampire in the city by the name of Stefan Salvatore, tell him if he doesn't come collect his brother in the next 15 min, i'll send him back to Mystic Falls, piece by piece starting with his head"

Klaus ends the call and speeds back up to Bonnie's apartment.

When he enters her apartment again she is picking up pieces of bloody glass

"I can send someone to come clean this up" Klaus says simply.

Bonnie stands and looks at Klaus' bloody hands.

"Kai?"

"Is missing his head" is Klaus' curt reply

"Damon was worth the energy" Bonnie says taking some of the glass and throwing it away.

Suddenly he remembers her confession to Damon.

"I heard you talking to Damon" Klaus says tentatively

Bonnie freezes she hadn't expected Klaus to find out like this.

"When were you going to tell me?" he says nervously shifting his feet.

He reaches for her and remembers his bloody hands.

He walks into the kitchen to wash the blood from his hands and Bonnie follows him leaning against the door frame.

"I just found out today. I hadn't planned on telling them but...there was a situation and...things just got out of hand."

Klaus wipes his bloody hands on a dish towel causing Bonnie to frown.

"What happened?" Klaus asks pulling her into his arms

"I don't want to talk about it" she says softly her head falling onto his chest.

Bonnie inhaled Klaus' scent and finally felt at ease

"Tell me" he urges as his arms wrap around her

"I told Elena and everyone else about me and Damon in the prison world, and she got angry at me and kind of attacked me"

Klaus growled in anger, the mere thought of someone trying to hurt Bonnie was enough to send him on a rampage, now with the added knowledge that she is carrying his child had him wanting to go find Elena and rip her to pieces.

Bonnie hugged her arms around his middle.

"I'm fine" she says softly.

"Are you sure?" Klaus says softly as well.

Bonnie nods.

"So...are you happy?" Bonnie nervously asks burying her face in his chest. She hadn't planned on Klaus finding out like this, and honestly she herself hadn't had time to really adjust to the news.

Klaus pulls back and his fingers gently grasp under Bonnie's chin.

"Bonnie I can't deny that our relationship and my feelings for you have taken me by surprise. How quickly and deeply I have fallen in love with you does scare me, adding one more person into my life to see my vulnerabilities is not easy for me."

Bonnie listened intently at Klaus' words.

"But the thought of you carrying my child, us becoming a real family, makes me more happier than I can ever put into words for you"

Klaus leaned down and kissed Bonnie and she responded to the kiss.

"Now I have a question for you. Are you happy?" Klaus asks.

Bonnie blocked out all the drama of today, and focused on the progression of her life and her life since moving to New Orleans.

"For the longest time my only focus had been surviving, and fighting for myself, that the possibility of a normal life, with a child and family had stopped occurring to me."

Bonnie smiled as her hand touched her abdomen

"But I'm happy, I'm really happy Klaus. I want this, and I want us to be a family"

Klaus wiped a stray tear that fell from her eye and smiled, leaning down and kissing her again.

"How are we going to tell Hope and the rest of your family" Bonnie says nervously.

"All in due time" Klaus says kissing her forehead.

He picks her up bridal style taking her to her bedroom. He laid her down and climbed in beside her.

"Sleep" he said to her in a stern voice

"Is that a command your majesty?" Bonnie said yawning, a small smile on her face

"It is" Klaus said holding Bonnie tight.

The next morning Bonnie wakes up to Klaus, shirtless only in jeans, in her kitchen drinking coffee on the phone with who she assumed was one of his hybrids, the way he was barking orders at them.

She also noticed two women in maid's outfits cleaning her living room.

Surprisingly the women didn't seem to be compelled.

Bonnie shrugged assuming that Klaus was just paying them well to come and clean.

When Klaus ends his phone call, Bonnie reaches for his cup of coffee and Klaus pulls his hand back away from her.

Bonnie pouts, assuming Klaus just didn't want to share.

"Caffeine isn't good for pregnancy, that's one of the few things I remember from Hayley carrying Hope"

"Oh" Bonnie said

"Guess I'll have tea" she muttered

Klaus smiled as he watched her maneuver around the kitchen fixing tea

"Oh there is something else we need to talk about" Bonnie starts as she pours her tea

Klaus raises his eyebrow

"The witches in the Quarter."

Klaus sighed already

"When you were gone, they came to Freya and I about changes that should be made in the city"

"This again" Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"Klaus this is serious. The witches in the Quarter feel ignored and they feel like you use your hybrids to keep them in check"

"Fine, what are their demands?"

"Better protection from vampires in the city. Even though vampires aren't supposed to attack Quarter witches, sometimes it still happens"

"I see"

"Better access to the bayou from the wolves, so they can gather some ingredients from spells without any issues"

"Hmmm"

"Are you listening?"

"Yes love"

"Good, then we can schedule a meeting with the council to discuss all these terms"

Klaus lifted an eyebrow at Bonnie's assertiveness

"I suppose I'll have to really get used to that Queen title of yours"

Later on that morning Bonnie and Klaus take Hope to school.

"Bye daddy, bye Bonnie" Hope said hugging them both.

Bonnie smiled as she watched Hope walk into school.

Klaus took Bonnie's hand and they walked down the Quarter on their way back to the Mikaelson compound.

Bonnie smiles at their grasped hands.

"What are you thinking?" Klaus asked observing Bonnie out the corner of his eye

"Just happy. Look at us walking down the street, like a normal couple"

Klaus scoffed

"I've been called a lot of things love, normal has never been one of them"

A few hours later the counsel meets to discuss the witches terms.

"I think everything sounds reasonable" Elijah says reviewing the agenda line that Bonnie had passed out.

"I understand the witches want better access to the bayou, but I still need all visits to come through me. The pack gets anxious having other super naturals wandering around" Jackson added to the conversation

Klaus leaned back in his chair barely paying attention, he was fine to give the witches whatever they wanted as long as it kept Bonnie happy.

"Perhaps we can work something out, where witches are able to contact someone in your pack to escort them on the bayou to gather ingredients" Bonnie suggested

"Yea, you could have one or a group of people for contact. As factions we all should be working together to help and support each other" Vincent added agreeing with Bonnie

Klaus scoffed and rolled his eyes as he scrolled through his phone

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him

"Fine, something like that could work. I'll pick some names and get back to you" Jackson said.

"Thank you Jackson" Bonnie said smiling

Jackson smiled back. He noticed how happy Bonnie looked, and her caramel skin almost seemed to glow. He couldn't deny he felt a slight twinge of jealousy that Klaus was one to put that glow on her skin.

After the meeting Bonnie and Klaus picked Hope up from school.

The three of them come back to Bonnie's newly cleaned apartment, and Klaus makes lunch.

While they're having lunch, Bonnie and Klaus smile at each other and Klaus takes Bonnie's hand.

"Hope, Bonnie and I have something to tell you."

Hope looked up smiling at the two of them.

"Hope, your going to be a big sister" Bonnie said smiling.

Hope jumped from the table clasping her hands in joy

"Really?" Hope asked standing next to Bonnie

Bonnie nodded and hugged Hope.

Hope was happy and smiled from Bonnie to her daddy, when suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Will daddy and I be able to see the baby?" Hope asked sadly

They both furrowed their brows.

"Of course sweetheart" Bonnie said

"But you live here, and so the baby will be here, and daddy and me live on the other side of town" Hope defended

Bonnie and Klaus share a worried look.

Things had moved so fast that they hadn't considered the fact that they were still living separately.

"We'll have to remedy that" Klaus says glancing at Bonnie.

"Bonnie's moving in with us?" Hope bounced happily.

Bonnie turns to Klaus with a hesitant look. While she'd loved to live with Hope and Klaus as a family, the thought of living with his entire family seemed a little overwhelming.

"That's something your daddy and I will have to discuss" Bonnie says to Hope

"Why don't you go finish up your homework sweetheart" Klaus says.

Hope smiles and hugs Bonnie going into the living room to do her homework.

When Hope had settled into the living room, Klaus and Bonnie took the plates to the kitchen.

"So from the look on your face I can see that the idea of living with my family is a terrifying thought" Klaus says as he helps Bonnie load the dishes.

"Not terrifying...just overwhelming. I care about your siblings, even Kol, I just think that...with all these new changes going on, we need space to learn to be a ...couple...and now a family" Bonnie tries to explain.

Klaus nods, understanding Bonnie.

"We'll figure something out" Klaus said already having an idea in mind.

Later as Klaus walked Hope to their home, he suddenly remembered to tell Hope something.

"Now Hope remember that we" but Klaus was too late as soon as the door opened, Hope stormed the living room yelling.

"Daddy and Bonnie are having a baby!"

"What?" Elijah and Freya yelled in shock

"Really? Couldn't keep it in your pants for 2 more months!" Marcel said digging in his pocket and handing a smiling Rebekah a wad of cash.

"I'll collect the rest in back massages" Rebekah says smiling

"Congrats Nik" Rebekah says walking past him counting her money

"OMG I can't believe Bonnie is pregnant?" Freya said hugging Klaus

"This is quit surprising but wonderful news" Elijah said hugging Klaus.

Klaus smiled back at his siblings.

"Sooo...are you guys going to get married?" Freya asked excitedly.

"One step at a time. First I need to work on our living arrangements, obviously we don't want to live separately anymore"

Freya nodded happily.

The next day Bonnie is working in the shop when Vincent and Jackson come in.

"We wanted to let the witches know, that Zander and his sister Zara will be the point of contact for escorting witches in the bayou"

Bonnie nodded "sounds good"

Vincent observed Bonnie for a moment. It was hard not to notice the glow on her skin, but also the warm presence surrounding her aura.

"You look...well" Vincent says eying her playfully

Bonnie gave him a sly smile

"Well, we weren't telling people yet, but since Hope has told the whole family you might as well know, I'm pregnant"

Vincent and Jackson's eyes both go wide.

"Your pregnant?" Jackson said shocked to hear this news

"Wow you two wasted no time" Vincent says

Bonnie sighs, sometimes she would feel like her and Klaus were moving fast as well, and then the thought of being with him and having his child brought such joy to her heart, that the other worries and cares didn't matter.

"Congratulations. You'll be...a great mother" Jackson says quietly. The news of Bonnie's pregnancy had taken him by surprised and his brain was now attempting to process everything.

"Thank you Jackson...that means a lot coming from you" Bonnie said quietly as well.

1 Week Later

Bonnie nervously allowed Klaus to lead her blindfolded down the street from his house.

"Just tell me where we're going" Bonnie said anxiously.

"Patience" Klaus quipped as he placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her up the brick stairs of the front porch.

Bonnie heard Klaus open a door and lead them into a room.

When they'd walked across the hardwood floor for a few moments, Klaus finally removed the blindfold.

Bonnie blinked and stared around at the completely empty house.

The living space was large with dark wooden floors and a brick fireplace, she could see the wide open kitchen and the marble counter tops.

The home was perfect and obviously was very old but had been re constructed and updated to fit the modern world.

Bonnie stared at the grand stair case her mouth making a small 'O' shape at she took in its beauty.

"Everything has been remodeled, new appliances, 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, obviously you can decorate however you want to, I only request that 1 of the rooms be reserved for my study"

Bonnie listened to Klaus speak and her eyes went wider.

"This is our house?" She said softly

"Of course love. We can't all squeeze into your apartment, especially with the baby, then of course your aversion to living with my family, this was the only sensible choice"

Bonnie looked around more and began opening closets and pantry doors.

Klaus watched anxiously

"Well? What do you think?"

Bonnie looked up at Klaus, and placed her hand on his chest.

"It's perfect" she said

"No my love, you are" Klaus said giving her lips a light kiss.


End file.
